Hogwarts, a History
by Aoi4
Summary: Second Part of Azkaban is up. Answers abound. Loyalties solidify.
1. Sorceror's Stone

I wrote this story after I realized I didn't like the character of Ginerva Weasely. Honestly, I think Rowling only put her in the book for the purpose of eventually birthing Harry's children. She was a cliché "damsel in distress" and then it was like Rowling thought Harry needed a very powerful witch as a mate…so she made Ginny powerful. Don't even get me started with Hermoine and Ron! I thought that was a bad move on her part. Rowling spent 6 books building Hermoine as a strong, independent, intelligent woman who has the ability to become minister of magic at one point. Change the wizarding world….but she marries Ron and pops out his red haired puppies. Don't get me wrong, I like Ronald…I just don't like him with Hermoine. Ron is loyal and always tries to do the right thing…he's just not ambitious enough for someone like Hermoine. I can just see it now…Hermoine is a working mom pulling in the quid and regularly shows up in the prophet. Ron stays at home most of the time to watch the kids and becomes resentful of his genius wife. It is doomed to fail! Hermoine CANNOT be a stay at home mom. At first I thought, "hmmm, Hermoine and Harry?" The pair seems logical when you first think about it. Hermoine is powerful (if not hella smart); she makes up for whenever she needs rescuing by helping out somehow, and Harry and her hold a certain dynamic. Then I thought about it. Hermoine is too easy (I don't mean she's a slut or anything!). She's best friends with Harry, shares in his adventures, and she's accessible to him. It seems too perfect. I think Harry needs someone who will challenge him; someone who will balance out his light with a spot of dark. I was looking for a powerful, smart, forceful individual that Harry can fight for/with and give as much as she gets. (Normally that would be Draco but since I'm not writing a slash at this moment in time, he's null and void) I was looking for Eris. I thought up this character to be the anti-Ginny. Hermoine WILL NOT end up with Ron or Harry and I will start out SIMILAR to canon (this is my fanfiction and I'm allowed to change things, right?). With the decisions of the characters, it might end up turning out completely different from the events of the books. We'll see what Eris does and how NOT having a Ginny in the storyline might affect the end result.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own the story of Harry Potter nor do I have any rights to monies made by the sell of Harry Potter. I own the character of Eris but will not be making any profit from this fanfiction.

**Eris**

Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone:

Much was the same at 4 Pivot Drive but today was a special day. It was Dudley's birthday. Petunia hummed softly as she folded Dudley's undergarments. The boy, Harry, was still sleeping in the cupboard room he was given the day they found him on their doorstep. Petunia would have gotten rid of the dark haired infant if it wasn't for a small part of her heart still reserved for her sister, Lily. It wasn't large enough to treat the child well, but it was enough not to throw him away. The boy had always been weird, just like her sister, shrinking jumpers, growing his hair in one night, and disappearing only to reappear on the roof. Petunia remembered a couple of instances in her childhood that Lily did similar things. She scowled, thinking of the freakish things Lily did that her son does. The boy wasn't right. She still didn't know why she kept him around. Petunia wrinkled her nose and decided to wake up Harry. He needs to see how a normal family celebrates a loved one. He needs to see how much his weirdness isn't wanted in this normal family.

Harry woke up to the banging on the cupboard door and swatted at a particularly adventurous spider as it crawled up his belly. It only took him a moment to realize how "special" the day was. It's Dudley's birthday. Harry gets to look forward to seeing the many unnecessary and expensive toys his cousin receives; none of which he can ever touch. He groaned and sat up.

"Get up! Honestly, how lazy can you be? This is an important day and I can't have you ruining it by waking up at the wrong hour!" Harry heard his aunt screech from the other side of the wall.

Harry hurried out of the room, stumbling a bit as he does, and blinked at the pursed lips of his mother's sister. The nightshirt, Dudley's old one, falls off his left shoulder. Harry lowers his eyes at the disapproving look his Aunt was giving him. He should be use to it but that really isn't the point. Harry had always envisioned something more than what he had. He had always had hope that things would get better. No amount of disapproving looks or how many times Dudley punches him in the nose will ever take away his fantasies. Still, it's because of those dreams of equality that makes each wrong done to him hurt. Harry put his hands behind his back and shuffled his feet. "I'm sorry." He said softly.

Petunia sighed and crossed her arms across her chest. "Yes, well. You look dirty. Wash up. Mrs. Figg will be here in a couple of hours. I don't want her to have to look at you so filthy. It's enough the poor woman has to watch you while we take Dudley to the zoo."

Ah, the zoo. It sounded like a fun place to see. Harry never went anywhere fun. Dudley, however, never missed an opportunity to brag whenever HE went someplace exciting. Harry wished he could go just this once.

As Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, Dudley and a couple of his more unfriendly friends settled down for cake and presents in the family room, Harry sat at the kitchen table. He wasn't welcome to join in the celebration but Dudley was sure to rejoice loudly whenever he opened a present just so Harry could hear what he got. Harry amused himself with mentally betting when each thing will break under the not so careful hands of his cousin. Just when Harry was delighting himself with one such bet about a PS2 (he gave the oaf a month until it needed repaired), the phone rang. He heard his Aunt excuse herself to answer it. It was Mrs. Figg and by the sound of his Aunt's voice, it didn't sound good.

"What do you mean you can't watch him? Oh, I see. Yes…" Her voice was taught with anger but Harry knew Petunia lived to keep up appearances. She would never get loud with anyone but him.

Harry felt his heart speed up as Petunia hung up the phone and spoke softly to Uncle Vernon. Maybe he could go to the zoo. Maybe Mrs. Figg cancelled and they will have to take him along!

"Isn't there someone else?" Uncle Vernon's voice rose angrily. Harry could barely hear Petunia's hushed decline. "Well, what are we going to do with the little runt?"

"Well, we're just going to have to take him with us." Petunia sounded very upset about the idea. Harry was elated. He could barely contain himself.

"I don't want him to! It's my birthday and I don't want him to ruin it by showing his ugly face all the time! It's not fair!" That would be Dudley. Harry knew he wouldn't be happy about Harry tagging along. Harry didn't care. More hushed talking in which Harry assumed Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were consoling their child. Maybe they were offering him something to make up for Harry _ruining_ his birthday.

"HARRY! Get in here!" Uncle Vernon bellowed. Harry scrambled into the living room. Everyone was glaring at him like he did something wrong "It looks like we have to take you with us to the zoo. I don't want anything weird happening, you hear me boy?"

"Yes, Sir." Harry squirmed.

"I don't want you bugging Dudley. It's his day, you got it?"

"Yes, Sir."

"I don't want you asking for anything, saying anything or doing anything." This was normal. Harry expected the "rules" to be laid out.

"Yes, Sir." Harry answered. He was going to the zoo!

:

Eris absently picked at her evening meal. Narcissa had told her that a lady never eats much in public. It was uncouth and unacceptable to stuff ones face in the presence of others even if she was hungry. Eris was currently starving but Lord Malfoy had invited several members of the ministry of magic to dine with him and she would never embarrass him. She sat up straight, she used the correct utensils, ate very small portions, did not speak unless spoken to and even then it was short answers and direct to the point.

When she was spending time with her father, Eris would have long discussions about many fun topics and never worry about what or how much she ate. Then again, her father never had many guests over. Lucious, her Godfather, was the one who loved to entertain. Severus Snape had no desire to advance in the political arena. He was a well respected potions master and a professor at the most prestigious magical school in the world. Eris lifted her chin a little higher in pride at the thought of her father. She snuck a peek at Draco to see what Lucious' boy was doing. He was taking a liberal bite of steak, locking eyes with her to gloat. She looked down at her meager helping of greens and, not for the first time, wished she were born male. They had spent almost every day of their lives together, she and Draco. She spent more time with him than with her own father. Severus had to teach for most of the year so she went to live with the Malfoys during the school year. It was an alright arrangement because Eris was taught what proper pureblooded witches of high society ought to do by Aunt Narcissa and Uncle Lucious. Lord Malfoy was a man that commanded respect and Eris did just that. She modeled herself after the picture perfect Narcissa as much as she could. It was difficult to look like her, though. Narcissa had golden hair and straight, sharp features. Eris, even though she was only ten, had long black hair, large dark eyes, plump lips and an oval face. She hoped she grew out of it. Having soft features wasn't exactly fashionable nor did it command the aristocratic air she sought. And yet her mind was not at all like Narcissa's. Her father had seen to that. He wouldn't have an idiot as a daughter. Not that Narcissa was an idiot; she just didn't focus on academia as much as keeping up with appearances. Eris wanted both. She wanted respect for her control and intelligence and she wanted awe for her poise.

Draco was trying to catch her eye. Eris met his gaze and he made a face, some food slipping out of his mouth. Eris allowed herself a smile in response. Draco would always do that. Whatever his father told him to do, he'd do, but he'd do it how he wanted it to be done. With a little bit of fooling around in between, of course.

After the dinner was complete, Lucious and Narcissa gave a subtle command for Eris and Draco to leave and amuse themselves elsewhere. As the two walked up towards their rooms, Draco poked her in the side.

"You look like an idiot." He said to Eris with a smirk on his face.

"Your mother dressed me and you've seen me in formal attire before. What makes today any different?" Eris looked at him sideways.

"Because you're getting older and you shouldn't let her dress you in pink anymore. It looks weird." Draco scrunched up his face in disgust.

Eris let out a humorless chuckle and pulled out the clips and ties that held her hair up. It fell in waves about her shoulders, reaching mid-back. She took the pink ribbon that was currently tied about her waist off and clenched it in her hand. Perhaps he was right. She was well aware what proper attire was now. She should be picking her own clothes. It had been easier to allow Narcissa to dress her up like a doll when she was younger. The woman seemed to get much pleasure out of it. She kept telling Eris that she looked like a china doll with her pale features and rosy cheeks. Little did she know that the rosy cheeks were due to immense embarrassment. She would be going to Hogwarts soon so she'd have to get knew clothes. Ones that were acceptable and yet reflect her personality. As they reached the landing at the top of the stairs, Eris lunged at Draco, pinning him to the floor and tying the pink ribbon around his head.

"Pink might not suite me, but you look fantastic in it." Eris said with a smug smile as she got up off the ground. Draco's face turned nearly as pink as the ribbon before hastily clawing at the offending accessory and throwing it to the ground. Draco was and has always been bigger than Eris. She suspected he might be letting her win when they fought. She always wondered why.

"What do you think IS your color then?" Draco asked as he stomped on the pink ribbon on the floor as if it was a bug.

Eris gave Draco a rare and pleasing grin. He always told her that she should do it more often but Eris believed it made her look more like a china doll and rarely let one slip. She was happy to answer him though. School was starting soon and she'll be wearing this color a lot, she was positive.

"Why, green of course!"

:

Harry poked at a spider on the wall. It scurried off to a little crack somewhere. He didn't know how long he was kept in the cupboard but he was sure it was more than necessary. He didn't mean to let that snake out at the zoo. It had said that it wanted to go to Brazil. Harry was only trying to help it. It didn't have to scare Dudley, though. Even though Harry knew his cousin deserved much worse than just a friendly hug from a snake. He certainly could have gone without the scolding and present imprisonment due to an overzealous Boa. Uncle Vernon was livid. To make matters worse Dudley made it his summer's mission to make Harry's life even more hellish than spending it in a cupboard. Hunting Harry isn't a fun game at all Harry mused. Suddenly, the cupboard opens. Harry blinked at the shock of light now erupting into the cubby hole. Uncle Vernon glared at him then walks away. Harry figured he can be let out of the cupboard for a bit and takes this opportunity to stretch his legs and see if he could eat. Maybe he could take a shower too!

"There's a post delivery!" Aunt Petunia declares as Harry makes his way to the restroom. He only half pays it any mind. He spent an awfully long time in the cupboard this time and he really needed to pee.

When he got back out he noticed his three relatives crowding around a letter. Curious Harry approached the three and saw that the letter was addressed to him. Addressed to him! It even stated that he lived in the cupboard! That's amazing! Uncle Vernon looked confused as he silently read the letter. Well he looked shocked, frightened and confused. Aunt Petunia, reading over his shoulder, furrowed her brows and pursed her lips.

"Well, how did they find him? How do they know where he sleeps!?" Petunia was flabbergasted.

"Um, can I read my letter?" Harry thought it was time he spoke up. Who were they? Were they going to take him away? Harry hoped so. The Dursley's ignored his request.

"What does it say? I want to read it!" Dudley erupts loudly and makes a grab at the letter. Uncle Vernon crumples up the letter before he can get it and Harry made a distressed sound. His letter! It was the only thing ever addressed to him. The only thing that was HIS!

"It was a mistake. It wasn't meant for you, boy. But just in case…" Uncle Vernon paused to think about something. "We're moving your room to Dudley's second room. You'll be sleeping there from now on."

Dudley erupted again about the injustice of such an act and why does Harry get his room anyway? Never mind that the room was currently being used to store Dudley's old and broken toys. Harry eyed the crumpled up piece of paper clenched in Uncle Vernon's meaty fist with dismay. His letter…he didn't care about the room. He just wanted to read that letter.

The next day another letter addressed to Harry arrives from the post. Harry stared wide eyed as the address was specific enough to be addressed to Harry in the smallest room at 4 Privet Drive. Who ever these people were, they knew where Harry was all the time. If they wanted Harry they could just come and get him, right? Over the next few weeks, Harry witnessed just how determined these people were. He was so happy when the letters just kept coming and coming. Dozens of them. All addressed to him. Uncle Vernon tried everything to keep the posts from coming but Harry knew; they really wanted him! Harry was never able to read any of the letters but just their presence was amazing to him. They came on Sunday too. Bursting through the chimney and scaring the family half to death. Vernon took them to a hotel and they came there too. Vernon drove around endlessly to avoid the letters and eventually they shacked up in a, well, a shack. Harry sat up in bed and watched the door of the building while Dudley snored. His birthday was tonight, he knew that something big was going to happen. Those letters were important and he knew they wouldn't stop. This time he wanted to read one.

A loud knock on the door startled the residents of the shack. Somehow, Harry knew it was going to happen. He looked toward his Uncle Vernon as the man raced toward the door with a shotgun in his hands. Harry hoped with all his little body that his uncle wouldn't harm his rescuer. He knew it was his rescuer, he just knew it! His uncle opened the door and there was an audible gasp from everyone. Behind that door was the biggest man Harry had ever seen. He was hairy and just…huge. The man wasted no time grabbing Uncle Vernon's gun and bending it with his bare hands. Harry heard Aunt Petunia make a strangled noise somewhere to his left and Dudley's mouth was hanging open in awe. The giant of a man lumbered in the door, eyes locked onto Harry's wide ones. He held out a…birthday cake?

"Ya think I could 'ave a cuppa tea after such a long journey?" He directs this at Aunt Petunia and she bobs her head erratically. He turns his gaze back to Harry. "'allo. 'arry!"

:

Eris adjusted her robes for the third time. They didn't sit right, she was sure of it. The cut was bad. She'd have to talk to Narcissa about it. Her father was completely hopeless when it came to feminine attire. She didn't want to be in the book store anymore either. They got her books for school a while ago but now Snape was just…browsing. She knew Draco was going to be fitted for his robes soon. Maybe she could swing by there and get an adjustment for her own.

"Don't fidget. It shows a chaotic mind." Her father's nasally voice reached her ears and pulled her out of her thoughts.

"I have a busy mind, father. I thought you would approve. It means I think of all possibilities in a situation to better react." Eris dropped her hands to her side anyway.

She looked up to her father's face to see a slight smile placed on his thin lips. Perhaps she got her lips, nose and eyes from her mother. Her hair definitely resembled Severus Snape but as where he was tall, lanky and all hard featured, she was short and soft. Plus, she dodged a bullet on getting that nose.

"If you spend all of your time thinking you might miss your chance to react." Snape never fails to deliver a lesson when given a chance. Eris adored that in him. He was always the teacher whereas she was always hungry to learn. He took pity on her though and sent her away while he continued to browse the bookshelf.

Eris made her way to Madam Malkin's in search of Draco. As she entered the building she could hear Draco talking animatedly about Quidditch. She rolled her eyes. They boy loved his Quidditch and whoever he was talking to was in for a lengthy discussion. She saw that Draco was chatting with a confused looking boy with big round glasses and messy black hair. He was about her size which meant that he was small for his age, which she assumed was the same as her and Draco.

"I heard the Slytherin dorms were top notch at Hogwarts. I'm going to be a Slytherin. There really isn't any other house that is better and I won't settle for anything else." Draco said haughtily. The boy he was talking to couldn't have looked more lost.

"I think you just might make it into Hufflepuff, Draco" Eris said with a little quirk of her lips. Draco saw her and made a face. "I think you have the qualities to make a fine and just leader in the house. Plus their colors match your hair."

"You're being disgusting." Draco simply replied. His face scrunched up to show her just how disgusted he really was

. The dark haired boy swiveled his head to look at Eris and she caught sight of his open wonder. He had no idea what the hell was going on. Eris' eye twitched. What she hated above all else was incompetence. Perhaps the boy was mentally ill. "Just because your father is the head of Slytherin house doesn't mean you're the perfect match for it."

"Of course it does." Eris stated this as if it was a common known fact. There are no doubts when it came to where the sorting hat will place her. She decided to ignore the dark haired boy for the time being. She figured that she would say something snarky if she was addressing him. Being openly hostile to someone usually took more effort than she was willing to give. She felt a couple of cloth styles being displayed on a counter before deciding on one that she liked. She should probably get a new robe like Draco. It wouldn't do to have an old style when she started school. "Did you hear, Draco, the headmaster has forbid my father from giving me points during my stay at Hogwarts. He seems to think it's a conflict of interest."

"Well that's not fair! I knew that old idiot would do something like that!" Draco showed just the right amount of anger. Eris was pleased. She snuck a look at the mysterious boy again. He had seemed to go into himself. Probably thinking.

Harry was thinking about a lot of things. He was thinking of the spoiled sounding boy named Draco and the strange girl who seemed to be pretending Harry wasn't there. Draco reminded Harry of Dudley and it put a sour taste in his mouth. He didn't think he wanted to continue their conversation anymore even though Draco seemed to have forgotten him in loo of chatting with the girl who came in. The girl…Harry wished the girl would talk to him. She looked friendly. She had nice looking eyes and a mouth that seemed to be on the verge of smiling but never quite reaching there. She wasn't scowling or acting haughty but seemed as though she was naturally aloof and managed to be graceful effortlessly. He made the connection that it was flawless confidence she wore like a crown. Like she was a princess in her own world. Harry's thoughts traveled to the things Draco was talking about earlier. He guessed he had to ask Hagrid about this Quidich and Hufflstuff or whatever. Harry didn't even know what a slithereen was.

Just then Hagrid came back and told Harry it was time to go. As he was following the giant out he heard the girl say to Draco that he should say goodbye to him. So she DID see him! Draco's voice followed him out the door.

"See you in school!"

Harry gave a little wave and started on Hagrid about his questions.

:

Eris picked an imaginary piece of lint off Draco's robe and smirked when he started brushing at himself self consciously. They were allowing their trunks to be placed on the train and waiting for a chance to enter a cabin when Eris overheard a group of excited children say a name. A name that made her belly hurt. It felt like a rock apparated right into the bottom of her stomach.

"Did they just say something about Harry Potter?" Draco asked her. Eris' jaw clenched. The Boy Who Lived. The boy who just happened to survive an attack against the greatest dark wizard of all time when he was just an infant. Ever since she first heard the story of Harry Potter and realized its truth (rather than a fairy tale she first thought) she had wanted to know how. How did he survive?

"I do believe they did." She heard herself answering. She sounded distant even to herself. Harry Potter has always been nothing more than a name and a story to her. Granted, it was a fantastic story but she never believed she'd meet the boy. "They said he was on the train."

"Who's on the train?" Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle strolled up to where Eris and Draco were standing. She wasn't sure which one had spoken but neither did she care. They were practically the same mindless person anyway. She tolerated them because they were Draco's friends but she hardly ever talked to them herself. She waited for Draco to answer their question.

"Harry Potter is supposed to be on the train to Hogwarts!" Draco said excitedly. Eris was biting the inside of her cheek. She was relatively sure she was schooling her facial features but her gaze kept drifting to the train. He could be in one of those cabins. Right now, he could be sitting on a bench just waiting for her to interrogate him. She was just itching to ask what spell he used. Would he remember? Probably not since he was only a baby. Was it innate magic? How would he look? Would power radiate from him in the form of a visible aura like she imagined when she was younger? It took her a bit to realize Draco was addressing her.

"What?" She asked.

"I said, 'we should try to find him. He would be a powerful ally to have at school'" Draco looked irritated at having to repeat himself.

"Yes, yes let's find him." Eris nodded absently but the boys were already boarding the train eagerly. She followed slowly after them.

It didn't take long to find the cabin that housed The Boy Who Lived. They just followed the hushed whispers of awestruck passengers until someone pointed out the exact place. Draco, Crabbe and Goyle barged in while Eris hung back. She was still able to see a little inside. She saw someone with strikingly red hair and someone with dark unruly hair.

"…everyone knows the Weasleys have red hair, freckles and more children than they can afford…" She heard Draco's more haughty voice and whipped her head to the shock of red hair she had seen. Sure enough, Ronald Weasley was sitting on the bench and his face was steadily becoming as red as his hair. His brother was Charlie Weasley, Eris' first and most secret crush. She could feel her cheeks start to grow warm. Wait a minute, if the red haired boy was a Weasley then that means the dark haired boy must be…

"It's important to make friends with the right people, Harry." Draco continued, holding out his hand toward the boy. Eris strained to take a look at how Harry Potter looked. Then she recognized him.

"The boy from Madam Malkin's…" Eris whispered incredulously. The boy must have heard her, though, because he turned his head and looked at her. She admitted to herself that he didn't look as dumb as he did at the robe shop but he certainly did not measure up to how she always envisioned the mighty Harry Potter to look. He was too skinny, too short, too messy and too glassy. He had tape holding those spectacles together for crying out loud! This couldn't be Harry Potter…it confused her and Eris didn't like to be confused.

Harry could see the girl was confused. Her brows were furrowed and she had a slight frown on her face. He was too, a little bit. How does Draco get off insulting his first friend, Ron, and then expect him to be friends with him just like that?

"No thanks. I think I can judge for myself who the right kinds of people are." Harry turned steely eyes back to Draco. "I think I'm going to stick with Ron."

Needless to say Draco was not amused. More like mortified and Eris watched as the tips of his ears enflamed. He was about to start a fight, she knew it. With Crabbe and Goyle there too, Eris didn't think the undersized boys stood a chance so she decided it was time to step in. She allowed Draco to say whatever he wanted most of the time but occasionally her inner voice (which sounded a lot like her father) would tell her enough was enough. She made a discreet cough but it alerted Draco of her displeasure. He turned to look at her, scowl still firmly on his face.

"You're acting ugly." Eris declared bluntly. It was the deadpan voice and the perfectly schooled features that warned Draco to stop his advancement. Crabbe and Goyle looked from her back to Draco, waiting for an order to do something. Draco lowered his eyes then turned back to Harry.

"You made a mistake and you will live to regret it." He sneered.

"I'll take my chances." Harry replied. His eyes would occasionally flicker to Eris but she chose to ignore it.

Draco stormed away, briefly looking at Eris, his eyes promising retribution later. She raised her eyebrows in an "oh really?" sort of way and watched as he and his two friends hurried down the hall.

"Are you going to ask to be my friend too?" She heard Harry say. She turned to look at him. His chin was raised but the wary look in his eye and the continuous swallowing gave away his nervousness. Instead of the strong glowing aura she expected from Harry Potter, all she saw was a small scared and clueless little boy. She was disappointed. It was probably an accident that deterred the Dark Lord away from him as an infant. A story that was blown into something bigger than it was.

"No," Eris said. "I don't want to be your friend." And with that she turned sharply and followed in the direction Draco had gone. She missed the slightly rejected look Harry gave her completely. He wouldn't have minded becoming friends with HER.

:

"OF COURSE _YOU_ would end up in Slytherin," A slightly awed voice brought Eris away from picking at her food. She wasn't sure if school was considered pubic and shouldn't be eating. Should she wait until students began to filter out before sating her hunger? Should she go to the banquet hall before students arrived from now on? She looked up and was face to face with Pansy Parkinson. Her normally narrow snide eyes were wide with wonder.

"Did you doubt it?" Eris raised an eyebrow. Pansy was an alright type of person when you got past her incredible need for acceptance. Eris allowed only minor sucking up before she told Pansy to back off. Perhaps now that they were in school together she could train the girl to stick up for herself. Eris amused herself briefly by thinking she was a humanitarian.

"OF COURSE not! You are the queen of Slytherin! Even the seventh year students are saying it." Pansy took her seat next to Draco (Who was currently still NOT talking to Eris).

"Are they now?" Eris snorted. A very feminine snort but a snort nonetheless.

She took a peek down the length of the table to see quite a few fellow Slytherins holding their glass up toward her in cheers or smiling and nodding their head to her. It must be because of her father. She swiveled her head toward the teacher's table. She saw a man in a turbine nervously shifting his eyes around. Headmaster Dumbledore was busy eating and smiling to himself. Professor McGonagall was speaking softly to Professor Sprout. Then she saw her father. He was currently glaring at something at the Gryffindor table. She looked and saw Harry Potter looking back at Snape with confusion and not a little bit of fear. Then Harry turned to Slytherin table and they met eyes. Eris felt one side of her lips lift in a half smile and she lifted her cup in a mocking "cheers" to Harry.

"Is that Harry Potter?" Pansy had caught the exchange. "He doesn't look all that great to me."

"No he doesn't, I agree." Eris turned back to the dark haired girl.

"Why did you interfere earlier then!?" Draco decided to jump into the conversation the girls were having.

He was listening the whole time anyway. Why was Eris "Queen of Slytherin"? Did that make him King? Would that mean he and Eris would have to…be together? Draco didn't really know what to think of that. His eleven year old mind saying it was ok because they were always together anyway. His more mature mind was saying things like "but she's like your sister! Gross!" His more mature mind wasn't all that mature…

"I stopped you from making a fool of yourself because you aren't supposed to be acting like a fool." Eris' tone was starting to take the tone of Draco's father and he hated when it did that. "A Malfoy doesn't succumb to anger. When he feels wronged he gets even."

"Yeah! We should get even with that Potter kid!" Pansy's cheeks were getting flushed with excitement and Eris gave her a little smile. The girl would go along with anything if it meant she was going along with the majority.

"Like how, Oh Queen of Slytherin?" Draco stressed the nick name and Eris rolled her eyes. She knew he would get touchy about that. She could never have anything over him. He always try to find a way to put them back on even ground.

"I was not the one that was wronged, your Highness, King of Slytherin." Eris made sure to raise her voice enough so that several other Slytherins would hear her declare him even with her. "You must decide that on your own."

Draco smiled at her with affection and dipped his head low to whisper his plan. Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle also moved their heads in. They loved to conspire and who was Eris to stop them? It might be funny to watch.

:

That night, in the Gryffindor dorms, Harry dreamt:

_He was in darkness and there was something on his head. Harry reached up and felt the hat. It was the turbine that Professor Quirrell, the stuttering man, always wore. Harry tried to take it off but it wouldn't budge._

"_You should have been in Slytherin. Switch now before it's too late. Switch because in Slytherin lies your destiny!" He heard something say. It took him a little bit before he realized that it was the turbine speaking. Much like the sorting hat did. _

"_No!" Harry said with a small amount of panic. The hat wouldn't come off! He pulled and pulled but it wouldn't move!_

"_You were meant to be there! Your destiny is in Slytherin!" The turbine was becoming more and more shrill. _

_Suddenly a blonde boy stepped out of the shadows. Harry recognized him as Draco Malfoy, the boy he refused earlier on the train. The boy he first met at the robe store. Malfoy started laughing at him. That's when Harry noticed the turbine getting heavier and heavier on his head. Malfoy's laughing continued while the turbine repeated its demands that Harry go to Slytherin and got heavier still. Malfoy then morphed into Professor Snape, the angry looking potions teacher who stared at him so hatefully at dinner. Professor Snape laughed at him too but Harry's line of vision was cut off by the hat as it got so heavy it started to move down Harry's head. Harry was beyond panicked and bordering on hysteria. The hat was trying to eat him! _

_As fast at it all began, Harry noticed that it stopped. The hat was silent but still unbearably heavy. The laughing was no more and Harry wondered if Draco or Snape was still their. Then he felt something lift the hat up and off his head. He lifted his gaze only high enough to see long black hair and a wand pointed right at his face._

"_You idiot." The voice said before a green light erupted from the wand._

Harry woke with a start and immediately put his hand to where the lightning shaped scar was. It throbbed painfully. He knew he had had a nightmare but for the life of him, he couldn't remember anything about it. He wondered if it was important.

:

Eris knew that school was going to be painfully easy. Her father had started her on a tutoring regimen when she was seven. Most of the things she was learning her first year at Hogwarts she had already been tested in. The only problem she foresaw in her education was classes like "History of Magic". Severus had never deemed it important enough to prepare her for it. Why was it important to know the origins of spells? It was only important to know what the spells did and how it could be used to your advantage. Classes went by like a blur and before she knew it a week went by. She sat with the rest of her class during breakfast morning and smiled to herself as they laughed about her skills in Professor Flitwicks class.

"You should have seen their faces!" Pansy was still laughing about it as she recounted the class to a group of Slytherins a year ahead of her. "That bushy haired girl in Gryffindor was just looking all smug after being the first to correctly use the Wingardium Liviosa charm when Eris decided to put her in her place."

"We all knew Eris was holding back at first" An attractive boy named Blaise cut in. Eris thought he looked interesting with all his darkness and foreign features. Even as young as he was, Blaise managed to turn a few eyes.

"Oh, yes, of COURSE she was" Pansy continued. "She wanted to give that filthy girl a false sense of accomplishment."

A few Slytherin laughed at that and Pansy positively glowed in their attention. Draco arrived in then and decided to give his take on what happened as well. His eyes were glowing with pride.

"She just flicked her wand like nothing, said the charm and all of the books on Gryffindor's side lifted right up above their heads." Draco grinned then and shot her a look. Eris took a sip of her juice and managed to look nonchalant.

"Yes, yes and then she let the books fall..." Blaise continued.

"Right on their heads!" Pansy, who was starting to grow irritated with the boys interrupting HER story, cut in with a jovial squeal. The Slytherins listening to the story started laughing like it was the funniest thing in the world.

"Harry Potter moved out of the way though." Even though she enjoyed receiving praise she also knew that losing oneself in it is a sure way to self delusion. Her father never let her become conceited and always managed to find something she needed to improve upon. Plus it sounded like she was humble and that's always a good trait to have.

"Yeah, but he'll get his sure enough." Draco smiled cruelly as he thought of all the things he could do to Potter.

:

On the other side of the Banquet Hall Harry received his first letter via Owl. It was from Hagrid inviting him for tea after school. He couldn't wait to see Hagrid again…He could, however, wait forever for his Potions class. That Professor Snape seemed to really hate him by all the sharp looks he directed at Harry. He wasn't looking forward to having to sit in his class.

Harry had been right to be apprehensive. Potions class was horrible. Professor Snape kept asking him all of these hard questions and OF COURSE Harry wouldn't know them but he kept asking just so he'd be singled out in class. Hermoine, a very smart girl with bushy hair that Harry wanted to befriend but who was a little reclusive, kept raising her hand. SHE knew the answers so why didn't Snape ask her? Eris wasn't even paying attention! It looked like the dark haired girl was doodling on a piece of parchment the entire class. Professor Snape didn't even look at her. Harry couldn't believe it.

It wasn't until his meeting with Hagrid that it started to make sense. He found out that Draco's family had been involved in the first wizarding war but had managed to get out of punishment. He also found out that Eris was Professor Snape's daughter. Eris was Eris Snape. She was becoming more and more of an untouchable figure. Not only was she best friends with the boy who tried to make Harry's life hell in Hogwarts but she was the child of a Professor who was trying to do the same thing. Her actions during charms have led Harry to believe she is the same as everyone else in Slytherin. He was misled by her innocent looks. She just SEEMED nice.

Harry let Ron go ahead to the dorms so he could fume by himself. He wandered around the halls and it wasn't long until he realized he was horribly lost. He saw a figure shuffling slowly up ahead. The person's silhouette contrasted against the sunset through the window. Since he came to Hogwarts, Harry as seen many strange things like ghosts, elves, and sinister potions masters so it was understandable that he was frightened by what could possible be up ahead.

"Are you lost?" A small girl's voice said. So, the figure was a girl. Perhaps she was a student or a ghost and could help him find his way back to Gryffindor's Dorms.

"Eh, yeah. I'm looking for Gryffindor Common room." Harry said as the girl approached but as she neared Harry recognized her and slowly trailed off. Eris Snape. Yes, he WOULD run into her, wouldn't he?

"You're in the wrong area. It's nearing the other side of this wing. You'll come across stairs to the right that will move into the direction you'll want to go." Eris pointed back to the direction Harry had come from. "You should recognize the area then and be able to find your way back."

"Thanks…" Harry said cautiously. Was it a joke? Was she leading him in the wrong direction? "Why…?"

"Because I have no reason not to, Harry." Eris sounded irritated. "Hurry or you'll be caught out after curfew."

"What about you? You're out too." Harry felt his irritation rise.

"No I'm not and you'll tell no one I am." Eris' eye's narrow as she glares at him. "Don't make an enemy out of me. You've got your hands full with Draco as it is."

"So you can pull that prank in charms and get away with it?" She was just as bad as Draco was!

"Granger is a know-it-all that needs to be brought down a peg or two sometimes." Eris smiles cruelly. "I think she might be my rival in academia."

That gave Harry a pause. Hermoine WAS a little bit of a know-it-all but Hermoine never did anything out of spite. Hermoine was friendly and never arrogant. Harry voiced this too her. Eris blinked and tilted her head to the side but didn't reply. Harry sighed angrily.

"Thank you for the directions. I won't tell anyone you were out here." He said stiffly and turned to walk away. She was just like all the others.

:

To say flying lessons with Madam Hooch was eventful would be an understatement. Eris was still rankling after Harry's cold words the night before. She was so not arrogant! So she didn't stop Pansy from picking on Nevelle and Parvati nor did she stop Draco from baiting Harry. This will let him know just how much she was helping him in the past. Why if it wasn't for her interference on the train then Draco, Crabbe and Goyle would have smashed Ron and Harry! She had been declining many of their potential pranks since then, as well! Eris ignored all of the interactions and took that free time to look at Ronald Weasley.

He wasn't at all like Charlie! Sure there were some similarities (namely the red hair) but Ron's older brothers, Fred and George had more in common with the legendary seeker, Charlie. Ron was awkward and dimwitted. Charlie was adventurous and confident. She remembered the day Charlie patted her on the head and called her a little genius. He had been in fifth year at the time but had already shown promise to be a fine wizard. She, being the wide eyed seven year old that she was, had only eyes for Charlie.

She met him on one of her many visits to Hogwarts growing up. Snape had her visit a couple of teachers for private lessons when they had free time. She ran into him and a couple of his friends when she got lost in the hallways. He smiled at her and asked if she was a first year. She called him stupid because she was quite clearly too young to be a first year. She told him she was going to classes because her father wanted her to be ready for Hogwarts when she turned eleven. He called her a genius then, a crooked smile on his handsome face. He had then excused himself from his group of friends and walked her to the correct place.

During that time she asked many questions just like 7 year olds do. Who was he, how old was he, what did he do here, what did he want to do, what house was he in, why is his hair like that, and when can she see him again. He answered every one of them, still with that smile on his face.

She would visit him often when she was at Hogwarts. Eris would watch when he practiced Quidditch and sometimes went to his games. His friends would laugh at him and say that she was his "girlfriend". It pleased her when they said that. Charlie would laugh it off as if it truly didn't matter if she was his girlfriend or not.

Eris smiled when she thought of it. It wasn't until she noticed Ron's horrified face that she realized she was smiling adoringly at him. Mortified Eris turned away and decided to see what Harry was doing. Harry was up in the air with Draco and the two were saying something. What on earth was going on? Why were those two idiots up in the air? What happened to Madam Hooch?

"What?" Eris said as she looked up.

"Oh? Back are you?" Blaise said and Pansy giggled beside him. "You were staring off into space and totally missed Nevelle falling off his broom. Madam Hooch took him to Madam Pomfery."

"Now Draco and Harry are up there because Draco took Nevelle's remembrall and Harry is trying to get it back." Pansy added.

"I really missed all of that?" Eris was shocked. She could feel her cheeks reddening. She didn't realize she had gone off into herself that much. She guessed she missed Charlie. He was off on an adventure in Romania, though. Did he remember her?

Draco looked down at her and smiled. She raised her hand to her forehead to block out a bit of the sun and waved to him.

"What do you think he's going to do?" Pansy asked.

"He's going to make the puppy fetch." Eris answered simply. Just then Draco tossed the ball in his hand once and chucked it across the field with all his might. Harry took off after it faster than Eris would have thought. The remembrall fell towards the ground and Harry dove toward it, his hand outstretched. It was only when his hand enclosed around it and landed smoothly that Eris realized her mouth was hanging open. For a moment, Harry looked like Charlie.

"Skillful." Eris breathlessly whispered.

Harry was taken away by Professor McGonagall then and the Slytherins laughed joyously at his misfortune. Draco seemed to think that Harry was going to be expelled. Eris doubted it. She knew McGonagall went to just as many Quidditch games as Eris, if not more. Plus, she could see the almost excited gleam in the old woman's eyes. Harry was a Quidditch player before he even knew what that was.

:

Eris was wandering the halls again. It had been a couple of months since the beginning of the school year. Since then Eris often walked the halls when everyone else was either in the banquette hall or in the common room. She found that it calmed her mind when she had too much to think about. She was plagued with an unquiet mind. There were so many possibilities, so many spells, so many things to do, so many memories and so many dreams. Her father tried subtly to tell her not to think so much all the time but it never seemed to matter. She visited Headmaster Dumbledore a couple of times in the past and he said that in his youth he had had the same problem. Then he offered her a lemon drop. She often wondered about if she was going to go mad like Dumbledore. Just another thing that flitted through her mind.

Eris stopped when she heard and ominous "thump thump scrape. Thump thump scrape" echo behind her in the hall. She swallowed fearfully and turned to see what it was. _Troll, troll, troll, troll, troll, troll _she repeated over and over again in her head before slowly turning back around. Maybe it didn't see her. Eris looked around for somewhere she could escape. If she moved now, it'll surely notice her! Eris groaned inwardly as the beast continued along its pathway. It was almost on top of her!

:

Harry and Ron were currently looking for Hermoine. She had to be warned about the Troll in the castle. The boys hurried down one hall when Harry stopped and grabbed Ron's arm.

"What is it?" Ron asked but noticed the small figure hurrying along the wall in the next hall.

All they saw in the dark was a girl running as fast as she possibly could. That's when they noticed the lumbering form of a twelve foot troll swiftly following after its prey, large club in its hand. Ron and Harry exchanged looks before racing after the two.

"Was that Hermoine?" Ron huffed beside him.

"Does it matter?" Harry replied. Ron made a grunt beside him and rounded the corner. He saw the girl narrowly escaping a swing of the club, scramble under the troll's legs and dive into a room. The creature followed closely after. That's when he heard a scream. "Come on!"

Ron and Harry entered the bathroom and saw Hermoine crouched against the far wall, fearfully looking up at the Troll. Harry rushed forward immediately, climbing on the back of the tall beast. He stuck his wand in its nose hearing it howl in pain. He noticed another girl in one of the stalls. He only saw her for a moment and then he heard another wail of pain, from his position from atop the troll's back he saw Eris had rushed forward and using a trash bin slammed it down on the monster's foot.

"It's called Wingardium Liviosa, Weasley! Use it!" Eris yelled. Ron tried once and failed. Eris dodged the club again knocking the bin against the thing's knee and Harry shoved his wand further into the troll's nose. It spun around wildly and clipped Eris in the shoulder, she grunted and fell. Hermoine acted then, running forward and pulling the other girl out of harms way just as one huge foot slammed where she once was. She mumbled a pain filled thanks.

"Ron, we don't have wands!" Hermoine wailed. "It's swoop and swoosh!"

This time Ron got it right. He took the club right out of the trolls hand and used it to knock the thing unconscious. Harry rode it all the way down rolling over its head as it hit the floor, the girls long since scrambling away.

"Good job Ronald!" Hermoine grinned at him. Ron beamed and Harry agreed as he pulled his wand from the nose, a trail of snot dangled from it.

"Better late then never." Eris grumbled clutching her shoulder.

"You Okay?" Harry asked as he took a tissue from a stall and wiped his wand clean.

"Yes, It'll bruise is all. I owe you for saving me. I saw you and Ron down the hallway as I was running."

"You don't owe us anything." Harry smiled at her.

"Yes I do!" Eris yelled. She glared at the confused Gryffindors. Were they all stupid?

"Yeah right, what were we supposed to do? Let it get you" Ron started getting red in the face.

"Then I wouldn't owe you anything!" Eris said as if it should be obvious. Her Shoulder was throbbing. Just then the teachers entered the area. They took sight of the unconscious Troll and the four students.

"What on earth were you children doing?" Professor McGonagall asked incredulously. "We asked that all the students return to their common rooms!"

"It's my fault, Professor!" Hermoine spoke up before the other kids could. "I heard about the Troll and I thought I could defeat it on my own. I would have died if Ron and Harry hadn't come along."

"We couldn't have done anything if Eris hadn't helped." Harry spoke up. He quickly looked sideways at her and she understood. He was offering her a chance to pay him back. He's smarter than he looked. However, if she told the teachers the truth then she could get in trouble for being out in the halls as well as everyone else. It's for her benefit as well. She would still owe him.

"Is this true Eris?" Her father asked her. All of the teachers turned to look at her. Eris eyed a rather peculiar cut on her father's leg before he moved the robe over it. What on earth? She also noticed Harry saw the same thing.

"Yes. I wasn't in the Banquet Hall with the other students as the announcement was made. I guess, in my case, it was just a matter of being in the wrong place at the right time." They seemed to accept this.

"Well that was a very dangerous and stupid thing for you to do Hermoine! I would have thought you knew better that to do something like that! Five points from Gryffindor." Hermoine lowered her eyes with just the right amount of shame. Professor McGonagall turned her eyes to Harry, Ron, and Eris. "However, because of you other three, a potentially tragic night was halted. Ten Points each to your houses."

:

After the incident with the Troll, Eris noticed that the three Gryffindors became fast friends. The weeks went by and then weeks turned into months. Harry was made Seeker of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, much to Draco's dismay, before the troll attacked. Eris would lie completely if someone asked if she ever watched one of his practices. The golden trio ventured to speak to Eris on several occasions, thinking they were chums because Eris had fought with them during a life threatening event. At first she kindly reminded them who she was and that they hadn't changed. Then she simply let the other Slytherins have at them whenever they started getting close. Crabbe and Goyle made sufficient guards and Eris finally understood why Draco kept them around. Pansy had practically become Eris' shadow, emulating her in every way. She never shied away from letting her sharp tongue become a weapon to the three. Blaise was also good company.

Eris asked her father what happened to his leg only once. She had received the worse scolding of her life on prying into secret affairs that she never asked again. Eris allowed Draco to play a couple of pranks on Harry because she most certainly didn't want the boy thinking she was protecting him in anyway. Harry almost got in trouble when Draco tricked him into going out after curfew but he somehow managed to escape punishment.

Then came the day of the big game. Eris heard a couple students comparing Harry to Charlie Weasley. And even though she is well aware of Harry's innate skill, she hesitated at going as far as calling it Charlie-like.

The game didn't go well, though. Harry's broom was obviously hexed and many times Eris had to bite her tongue to keep herself from crying out in alarm when Harry almost fell. She also punched Draco in the thigh when he started laughing, ignoring the receiving glare. She couldn't help herself with that one nor did she apologize later. After a while of this another commotion occurred in the teacher's stands. Apparently a fire broke out under the bleachers. All in all, it wasn't a very good game.

Christmas came around and Eris was given the option of going to the Malfoy's. She did and received many fine gifts. The Malfoy's seemed to dote on her. Lucious was exceptionally giving this year. She got a very pretty flower (but VERY poisonous) from Narcissa, her father sent word that there will be a few of the more rare ingredients to potions in her private stash, and Lucious gave her a beautiful dagger. He told her that it never dulled and could cut through most things in one swipe. She cherished it.

When school started again things went back to normal. Draco bragged about the many gifts he got and the rest of the Slytherins oohed and aahed respectfully. Eris had taken to keeping the dagger within her robes. It was quickly becoming her favorite thing in the world.

"So Professor Snape is Referee for the upcoming Slytherin vs. Gryffindor game? That is so cool!" Pansy rattled off beside her. "We are definitely going to win."

"Perhaps" Eris felt the weight of the dagger with every step she took. What had prompted Lucious to give it to her? She never expressed a desire for such things before.

"Of COURSE we'll win!" Pansy's voice always rose when she said "of course" and Eris silently kept count how many times she's said it…and how many times she was wrong.

:

Harry suited up in his Quidditch attire and waited for the game to start. Hermione, Ron and he had been very busy lately. Harry had found a very curious mirror and saw his family in it. They had found a room with a hidden trap door, guarded fiercely by a three headed dog named Fluffy. They found that the item most likely held under the monster was none other that a thing called the Sorcerer's Stone, made by a man named Nicholas Flamel. Harry remembered something about an item being removed from Gringotts before starting school. It had to have been that item. And that item is most likely being pursued by Snape. Harry idly wondered if Eris was in on it too then quickly dismissed it. She was just as taken back by Snape's leg wound that night with the troll. She had no idea what her father was planning.

Eris was something of a mystery to Harry. Of course, she had always been just that. Ever since he saw her in the robe shop and she chose to ignore him. Nothing has really changed but sometimes she pays attention to him. Sometimes it seemed like she was very interested in him. Harry had saw Eris a couple of times, watching Gryffindor practice. He didn't mistake the kind smile on her face as he caught ball after ball of practice snitches.

Oliver Wood gave a motivational speech to his fellow teammates that Harry only listened to with half an ear. He'll catch the snitch. He will catch it despite Snape being referee.

:

Eris had sat in between Draco and Blaise during the game, Pansy flanking on Blaise's side. She remembered it perfectly. The smell of air and sound of the broadcaster doing a play-by-play and the warmth of her cheeks; she remembered everything with perfect clarity. Harry caught the snitch in record time and Eris managed to breathe properly after some effort. He had looked bloody brilliant.

And now she was picking grass off her robes and cursing Draco for talking her into spying on Harry and his little friends. Eris normally wouldn't do it but Draco mentioned dragons. Dragons reminded Eris of Charlie.

"Are you sure they are hatching dragons in that hut?" Eris drawled.

"They already hatched the dragon! Look!" Draco whispered furiously. Eris scrambled up to peek in the giant's window.

Sure enough, Harry, Granger, and the younger Weasley were crowded around a newly hatched Norwegian Ridgeback. The giant, Hagrid, was feeding it jerky. Eris furrowed her brows.

"Although, the dragon is really young, I'd say that it's about a week or two old. It's getting quite large." Eris prided herself on her knowledge of Dragons as well as other magical creatures. She found them endlessly fascinating regardless of what Charlie liked.

The dragon burped and singed the end of Hagrid's beard. He laughed adoringly but the three Gryffindor's exchanged worried glances. That's when Harry moved his eyes toward the window and saw her and Draco. Eris pulled the boy down and gasped.

"He saw us?" Draco asked.

"Yes. Let's get out of here." Draco was already running toward the castle and Eris quickly took off after him. She spared a look over her shoulder and saw Harry looking out the window with an unreadable expression on his face. Eris picked up her speed and didn't look back again.

The next morning Eris was confronted by the golden trio. She figured they thought she was the more approachable of the two witnesses the night before.

"What are you planning to do?" Harry was the first to ask. Eris remained silent for a bit and looked thoughtfully at the messy haired boy.

"Are you going to tell on Norbert?" Weasley rushed out after the moment of silence. Hermoine was worrying her bottom lip but trying to glare at Eris.

"Is that his name?" Eris smiled.

"Don't tell anyone about him, okay?" Harry was begging now. Eris sneered at him. How could she think this little boy was brilliant the other week?

"What makes you think I haven't already?" Eris turned and walked away. She didn't miss the worried looks of the three. Eris stopped and looked over her shoulder at the two as they started to turn away from her; Harry was still looking at her, waiting. Eris sighed; she was just too lenient when it came to creatures. "He's illegal you know. To be kept uncontrolled. Perhaps the older Weasley could take him. He deals with dragons, right?"

Ron whipped his head around in complete surprise and stared at her with wide eyes. Eris rolled hers and continued on her way. She didn't miss the hushed, "thank you" but she didn't care who it was from. It was probably Harry.

:

Draco entered the Hall with a flourish of robes and flanked by Crabbe and Goyle. His cheeks where pink and he immediately locked eyes with Eris. She groaned. He's thought up another scheme to get the three Gryffindors into trouble she just knew it. What was his personal vendetta?

"They are going to try and spirit away the dragon tonight at the astronomy tower!" He said as soon as he sat down and grabbed at a piece of toast. "They are going to give it to the Weasel's big brother."

"Charlie?" Eris tried to keep her voice and mannerisms to a neutral level. He was coming to Hogwarts? She didn't think he would be the one to retrieve Norbert. Eris grabbed a piece of fruit and noticed her hands were shaking. Were her cheeks red too? They did seem a bit warm. Was she keeping too quiet? She turned to see if Draco noticed and almost yelped in surprise. He was looking at her slightly amused. His thin eyebrows rose a little while his eyelids drooped. He had an infuriatingly pleased look on his face.

"Yes, CHARLIE, I thought you would have grown out of your crush by now." He smirked and took a large bite out of his toast. "Anyway, do you want to see?"

"Sometimes I think you know me too well." Eris said without venom. Draco knew she liked Charlie when they were both seven and she was too stupid to keep her mouth shut. "Anyway, I HAVE grown out of it. I was just remembering those times."

"Whatever. You're still going to see." It wasn't a question. He was looking sideways at her and smirking. She glared at him in response. Stealing Pansy's words…OF COURSE she was going to go see.

:

"For the record, I hate you." Eris mumbled under her breath.

As it happened, she didn't get to see Charlie. Draco and she were apprehended by Professor McGonagall before they even reached the astronomy tower. Why were so many teachers out wandering the halls in the middle of the night? On the up side, Harry and his merry friends got caught as well.

"No you don't." Draco was SO sure of that was he? She poked him with a walking stick and he yelped in surprise.

"Don't want ya two makin too much ruckus." Hagrid said from somewhere behind them. "You dun want to be scarin the unicorns away do ya?"

They were all trudging through the forbidden forest looking for an injured unicorn. Eris couldn't contain her excitement at seeing a Unicorn. This was detention? She'd step out of line more if that was the case.

"Now, we should split up inta two groups." Hagrid continued.

"Are you sure that's safe?" Eris spoke up and tilted her head at the giant. They were in the FORBIDDEN FOREST. Did he think a couple of first years could handle themselves in this place? Eris was good but she wasn't THAT good.

"You, 'arry, Draco 'n Fang can go together. It's safe if ya stick together." Hagrid gave Eris a crinkly eyed smile. "Ron, 'Moine and me will be alright by erselves. 'Sides, Unicorns wuld be morenlikely to show themselves with a maiden in tha group."

Hermoine and Eris looked at each other and scowled.

So Harry, Draco, her and the dog went off by themselves. Eris still thought it was a complete mistake. From the way Draco was frowning he was thinking along the same lines.

"I think he wants to kill us." Draco mumbled.

"I don't think so. Hagrid is a good man. He wouldn't do anything to put us into trouble if he could help it." Harry, being silent the whole time finally spoke. Eris tilted her head to the side and looked at Harry out of the corner of her eye. He was looking around worriedly, hand on the lantern they were given. He was trailing a little behind Draco and Eris. Fang was leading the way.

"You're being a little too generous with the word 'man'." Draco spat and Harry scowled.

"Did Norbert leave?" Eris decided to change the subject lest she have to break up the inevitable row the two were going to have. Harry sped up a little bit, thankful for the distraction from Draco, until he was walking side by side with Eris. Draco was mumbling under his breath irritably.

"Yeah, we managed to get him out before we were found." Harry grinned and Eris nodded thoughtfully.

"Too bad. It would have been great to see the thing executed and Hagrid arrested." Draco sneered. Eris poked him again with her stick…hard. "Ow! Just because you like Ch—"

Eris poked him again even harder and he grunted to a stop, looking at her with hatred. Eris gave him a treasured grin and he rolled his eyes. All the time Harry was chuckling softly and shaking his head. Harry had no idea the two acted so normal. The three stopped near a clearing in the forest at the sound of Fang's growl. They exchanged glances and quietly walked forward. There, in the middle of the clearing was a unicorn. The Unicorn was lying down and Eris knew instinctually that it was dead. She rushed forward without thinking, her mind in a panic. She heard the boy's call out in alarm before she saw it. A figure was hunched over the unicorn. It was…Eris let out a strangled gasp…eating from the unicorn! Eris tried to stop her running and slid to the ground. Her ankle flamed up in pain. She tried to back away as fast as she could, digging into the ground with her feet despite her sprained ankle. The figure looked up and smiled cruelly, silver unicorn blood dripping from its mouth. That's when she felt the arms grab her from behind.

Draco and Harry grabbed Eris from either side and pulled back with all their might as the robed figure stood up from its prey. Fang pounced in front of the children barking and snarling; trying to protect them.

"We've got to go! Come Eris, get up!" Draco said desperately as the figure slowly approached them.

"I can't! My ankle!" Eris screamed. She couldn't take her eyes away from the menacing robed man. They backed into a fallen branch and hunched low. Harry pulled out his wand but Eris didn't know what he expected to do with it. "Draco, get help! Run and get help!"

"Not leaving you…" Draco began and pulled out his wand as well. Eris allowed herself to think how brave Draco was being before she pulled out the dagger she kept in her robes with one hand and her wand in another.

The figure advanced and Draco slid his body in front of Eris just as Harry did, pushing her almost under the branch. She could no longer see how close the thing was. She thought about making a fuss over it but then heard galloping hooves from on the other side of the branch. The horse creature jumped over the branch and Eris pushed the boys aside just in time to see a centaur land in front of them, successfully running off the robed figure.

He looked magnificent, the centaur, all big and dark. He looked like a warrior and Eris blinked owl-like at him before the boys she was resting on shifted and she fell in between them.

"Harry, we have heard about you." The centaur spoke as Eris struggled to get up with Draco's help. Draco mumbled "everyone has" but Eris ignored it. Harry stood up and brushed himself off.

They were told that Unicorn blood has the ability to give a person immortality but when taken by force, a person is given a half life. They concluded that the person who was drinking the blood of the unicorn must have been He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Eris looked over toward Draco and noticed his nose was scrunched up distastefully. Eris was sure she knew what he was thinking. The Dark Lord was a half life? Impossible! They must be making this up.

:

School went on normally after that. Draco and Eris avoided Harry and his friends like the plague. Their own mind in a whirl. She and Draco never even mentioned what happened in the forbidden forest to each other let alone anyone else. Their exams went by and Eris noticed that Harry and his two friends were looking more and more frantic. They would often be seen with their heads together and whispering fiercely. Eris would exchange a glance at Draco and he would bow his head and walk away. Eris didn't blame Draco for wanting nothing to do with the Gryffindors after what happened. Danger seemed to follow them everywhere.

Then Harry was in the hospital wing. It was near the end of school and everyone was finishing up exams and waiting for summer to begin. Eris saw Weasley and Granger rushing down the hall in near panic toward the hospital wing so she decided to follow them. They were talking to Harry in excited tones about a Sorcerer's Stone and Professor Quirrell and laughing at being safe now. Eris had an idea that she missed out on something bigger than a half-life drinking Unicorn blood.

The school year ended with Gryffindor receiving the House Cup. Harry's eyes traveled across the Hall that evening and looked at Draco and Eris, he was glowing with pride and happiness. Draco scowled, obviously upset about losing the house cup, while Eris inclined her head demurely. Only fools react harshly to disappointment, real Slytherins get even. She told Draco this and he smiled tightly. Pansy and Blaise, always listening in, nodded their agreement.

"Next year, we'll get even." Eris said narrowing her eyes and flicking her lips up in a half smile.

The end


	2. Chamber of Secrets Pt 1

This is the second book of my "no Ginny" story

This is the second book of my "no Ginny" story. I didn't think it would be so difficult to take her out of this story but since she was instrumental to the plot of this particular book, it was. Hopefully I did well. In the last book I tried to keep Eris out of the fray as much as possible while at the same time incorporating her. I needed to build as much character background as possible so hopefully it wasn't too boring. The Chamber of Secrets is a turning point for our poor Eris. There is NO WAY she could be in this book without being totally immersed in it. You'll see why later. There will be more interaction and setup between the two house leads.

I named my girl Eris because she is the winged goddess of discord in Greek mythology. Eris is a newly discovered dwarf planet as well. Rowling sometimes named her characters after bodies in the cosmos that were named after gods and goddess of old. I thought it only fitting that Discord would be in Slytherin.

I don't know her mother yet. To be honest, I didn't give it too much thought. I was more consumed with finding Eris as a character and leading her through the 7 books. Her father is important, though. I guess we'll discover the details together, hmmm?

**Warnings**: As I said in the summary. This book will mature with the characters. I will maintain as true to real life kids as I can. It was a while ago that I was 12 but I'm pretty sure they aren't as squeaky clean as Rowling portrayed them. There will probably be cursing in this chapter since I know 12 year olds can have potty mouths. Each chapter will have its own warnings.

**Disclaime**r: I own nothing but the body my soul inhabits.

Hogwarts and the Chamber of Secrets:

_Harry was running down a long stone hallway, gasping for breath and clutching his abdomen. No…that wasn't right. It felt odd, like it wasn't his body. He was looking out through someone else's eyes. Something wasn't right. The pain was too intense, why was he still running? He rounded a corner, clawing at the walls for balance and nearly fell. Harry was frightened beyond anything he had ever felt before. He knew he had to keep running, something was coming up behind him. Sobbing as he ran Harry couldn't look behind him because the fear was too great. His eyes blurred with tears and he stumbled into a room, slamming the door behind him. It was a dead end. He looked around frantically until his eyes found a fireplace. He rushed for it just as the door burst open…_

Harry screamed and screamed until his throat was raw and he realized he was in his own room, safe and sound. Panting horribly, Harry lowered his head in his hands and wept. He was shaking all over. He couldn't remember ever feeling this bad. He thought he had died.

The sound of people stirring brought Harry back to normal. The noise of his nightmare must have woken up the Dursley's.

"Well, this is going to be a bad day." Harry mumbled and got up to face the music. The dream slowly faded but he would never forget the feelings it gave him.

:

Eris twisted a blade of grass in her hand. It was summer and she was taking a break from her studies to visit with the Malfoy's. School was going to start up again soon and she couldn't wait. It wasn't like she ever got a complete break from education, her father had seen to that, but she was tired of being alone with her studies. She wanted to be with everyone back at Hogwarts.

"What are you thinking about?" Draco came up behind her and sat down on the grass. They were on the lawn at Malfoy Manor, enjoying the pleasant summer weather and taking for granted the opportunity to be outside. It was rare because both Snape and Lord Malfoy disliked idle children.

"School." Eris replied and tossed the piece of grass down.

"Why?" Draco really looked bewildered and Eris smiled and pushed him in the shoulder.

"It's almost upon us and we still haven't thought of a suitable punishment for Gryffindor."

"Well, it's not like we've had time and besides, Blaise and Pansy were out of the country this summer. We couldn't very well plan with them." Draco lay down on his back, crossing his arms under his head and looked at the sky. "We have all school year to think of something."

"You're such a procrastinator." Eris picked another blade of grass.

"When I have a chance to be, I am." Draco yawned and closed his eyes. "Now, relax. It's the only time you can until they find out we're doing nothing and make us do something."

Eris sighed and turned toward Draco. She then bent over him and tickled his nostril with the blade of grass. His nose twitched and he grimaced, sneezing violently. Eris let out a light chuckle and turned back to the Malfoy's generous view, ignoring the returned glare. Things were certainly peaceful lately. It only made Eris apprehensive. Calm before a storm and all that.

"I wonder why Uncle Malfoy refused my audience earlier." Eris mused out loud.

She had just arrived at Malfoy Manor to spend the week with the family while her father readied his curriculum for the coming year and was eager to greet everyone. Narcissa was visiting friends for brunch but she was sure that Luscius would be glad to see her. He was in his study pacing when she came in. He greeted her but was terribly short. He told her to go play and sent her off.

"Maybe he realized what a pain you were and wants nothing to do with you anymore." Draco said lightly from his spot on the ground.

"Oh, Draco, are you getting me confused with you again?" Eris stood up and brushed herself off. "We look nothing alike."

"Thank god." Draco opened one eye and peered at Eris' scowl with amusement.

"Enough of this, let's go." Eris commanded and held out her hand for Draco to take. She helped him up and started toward the lake that bordered the perimeter of the property.

"Where are we going?" Draco asked as he followed.

"We're going swimming in that lake over there." Eris pointed but really didn't need to. It was a semi large lake.

"You think we're dressed suitably for that?" Draco asked.

"Yes, I have short pants and a tee-shirt as well as you. It's perfectly acceptable." Eris smiled over her shoulder and started running toward the water. Draco really didn't need to be convinced and was already flinging his shoes off as he ran.

They swam and played for the better half of the day, calling on the house elves for a lunch picnic around noon. Draco never questioned the need to play but Eris couldn't shake the feeling that this may be their last real chance at childhood. Her sense of urgency was peeked but she didn't know why. By the time they stumbled back to the manor, they were exhausted. It was nearly dinner time and Narcissa was in the sitting room when the children snuck in the side door, trying to be quiet and failing miserably. The two wouldn't stop arguing.

"It's really not my fault you can't say no to me." Eris was whispering furiously. "It's also not my fault you fear your father."

"Shut up! He'll scold you just as bad as me." Draco whispered too, albeit not as softly. "I have never shown up as dirty as I am right now."

"You most certainly haven't" Narcissa said from the entry way. The two kids froze and turned towards the new presence of Narcissa Malfoy.

She surveyed the children and raised a delicate eyebrow. Their hair was matted to their faces and hanging in limp clumps due to water and silt. They were both covered from head to toe with either mud or grass. Their clothes looked like Narcissa needed to just cut her losses and destroy them. Draco was missing a shoe.

"I fell." Draco started immediately, looking wide eyed at his mother. He turned to look at Eris and she returned his look, highly amused. "We fell. In the lake."

"We decided to celebrate the end of summer before returning to our studies in Hogwarts, Aunt Cissi." Eris dismissed Draco's excuse and decided to tell the truth. "I just didn't think we'd get this filthy."

"And that you are. Draco was right; you both have never come back to the house this out of sorts." Narcissa put her hands on her hips but her face remained slightly amused. "And Eris, is that anyway for a lady to act? You must be presentable at all times. What if we had had guests?"

"I suppose that would have put you in a bad spot." Eris straightened her stance and stared at Narcissa evenly. It just looked ridiculous with her mud baby look.

"Do we have guests?" Draco asked. His eyes were blinking innocently, just as ridiculous looking.

"That's not the point, dear." Narcissa was beginning to smile and that didn't bode well for her scolding. Eris saw this and decided to exploit her Godmother's good humor. She reached over and pulled on the hem of Draco's shirt. It was stiff and just rocked on his shoulders. Narcissa gave a sharp laugh before covering her mouth with the back of her hand and looking away. "Go away, both of you. Clean up before Luscius sees you."

"Thanks. We'll be presentable before dinner." Eris called over her shoulder as the two sprinted upstairs.

Narcissa shook her head and went back into the parlor. She poured herself a small glass of firewhiskey. Those two had a lot they were going to have to deal with. She could only do so much to make their lives a little easier.

:

Harry stuffed a fork full of pancakes in his mouth and savored the taste of butter and home made syrup on flat-cakes. The summer had taken a turn for the better when he was abducted from the Dursley's by Ron and his twin brothers, Fred and George, and brought to their house in a flying car for the rest of the summer. He was feeling a little down because Uncle Vernon had barred him inside his room after an elf named Dobby managed to trash the kitchen. He had no idea why or how the elf managed to make so much of a mess but that didn't mean Harry didn't get punished on his behalf. Still, He couldn't forget what the elf had said.

"_Harry Potter is in trouble. Don't go back to Hogwarts this year."_

Harry shook his head. The creature had apprehended the letters from his new friends and dumped a cake on a house guest during a Dursley party. All so Harry would have to stay home this school year. That just wouldn't be possible. Now that Harry had experienced Hogwarts and all the wonders it housed, he couldn't possibly NOT go! He had friends now. He had control over a power he didn't even know existed a year ago. It didn't matter how dangerous things got. Harry felt more at home in the Wizarding world than anywhere else.

"So I was thinking we should go to Daigon Alley by floo tomorrow before the train leaves." Molly Weasley, Ron's Mum, said conversationally. "That way everything we get will be packed already and we don't have to re-pack later-on."

"There are a lot of books listed here. How are going to buy them all?" Ron said, still fingering his Hogwarts letter. They had received them that morning before sitting down to eat. Harry didn't know what half the stuff they talked about was but he supposed he'll learn. He's going to make the wizard world his home.

"We'll manage." Mrs. Weasley smiled and took a bite out of her scrambled eggs. Harry had to admire the woman. She was the only female in a family of 7 boys including Arthur, Molly's husband. Since all of her boys were getting older and Ron, the youngest, was now old enough to go to Hogwarts Harry wondered what she did with all the newly acquired free time.

Arthur was a strange guy. Harry had many interesting conversations with the elder Weasley in regards to the many quirks of Muggle England. Included but not limited to the function of a rubber duck.

"What do we do until tomorrow?" Fred, or was it George, asked and looked to his brother.

"I think we should try to catch the garden gnomes so Harry can see one. I don't think he's ever seen one." George, or was it Fred, replied and they got up from the table. Molly was swatting them with a dish cloth.

"Don't over excite them! I just put in a new flower bed and I don't want it disrupted overly!"

The twins interrupted Harry's confused, "Gnomes?" and grabbed him by the collar, pulling him behind them. Ron grinned and followed closely after. He liked introducing Harry to new things in the Wizarding world. It was like rediscovering them himself.

After an over exhilarating romp in the garden, in which Mrs. Weasley's horrified wailings echoed from the kitchen, Harry and the boys explored the area surrounding the Burrow in search for pixies. Harry never remembered having so much fun.

:

Eris couldn't sleep that night. School started the next day and she was traveling with the Malfoy's to Daigon Alley to buy school supplies. She wasn't sure why they waited until that last minute for it or why the whole family was going but neither did she ask questions. It wasn't her place. Besides, Draco did ask and received a scolding for his troubles. She learned from his mistakes. She softly padded down the stairs toward the kitchen in search of cookies and milk. Dobby, the personal servant of Lord Malfoy, was always quick to give in to her requests. He was a kind creature, that elf. Far too nice to be in service of Lucius. Despite her admiration toward her Godfather's stature and power she knew mistreatment when she saw it. Magical creatures were dear to her heart after all.

Dobby wasn't in the kitchen but rather was listening outside Lord Luscius' Study. It gave Eris a pause for she never saw a house elf act sneaky before. She tilted her head and walked toward Dobby. His ears twitched and he spun around, eyes wide. Eris put her finger to her mouth in a "shh". He blinked and sidled up to her, looking decidedly worried.

"Master and Mistress are speaking." Dobby whispered. Eris knelt down to him. The elf was already looking around the area for something to punish himself with and he was rubbing his hands together nervously.

"Is that so? What are they saying?" Eris didn't want to get the house elf into trouble so she whispered as softly as she could. She was still too amazed the thing was eaves dropping to feel anything but curiosity. Dobby was starting to shake with the need to either flee or hit himself so Eris made her voice firm and authoritative. "Do NOT punish yourself, Dobby."

"Yes, Mistress Eris." Dobby squeaked out but didn't look any better than he did before.

"Let's go and hear what they're saying, hmm?" Eris gave Dobby a smile and straightened herself. She pushed the creature gently back to the door where he was before. He looked up at her with his tear filled big eyes and Eris made her smile as sweet as possible before taking position on the other side of the door for herself. She knelt down again and put her ear up to the wall. After a little while of looking at her as if she was crazy the house elf did the same.

"I don't like the idea of that being in the same place as Draco and Eris." That was Narcissa's voice and she sounded worried.

"It wouldn't do anything to them and you know it. The Dark Lord is only after the unworthy." Luscius sounded annoyed and Eris looked over to Dobby in confusion. He looked scared.

"Unworthy meaning Potter's boy." It was hard to determine whether Narcissa agreed or disagreed. Hearing Potter's name Eris pushed more firmly against the wall and strained her ears. What were they going on about?

"He is a threat and he needs to be dealt with before he gets dangerous." Luscius was getting angry. Even Eris could tell that and she couldn't see his face. Why was Narcissa provoking him? Why did Luscius deem Harry as a threat? What was going to happen to him? Eris didn't like this at all. By the looks of Dobby, he didn't either. He was currently staring off into space and gnawing his fist.

"What do you intend to do with it?" Narcissa's voice lowered in defeat.

"I'm thinking of slipping it in with the Weasley child. He'll bring it into Hogwarts unknowingly. It'll continue its job from there on its own." Luscius was decided.

Eris made a signal toward Dobby and rushed him into the kitchen before the door to the study opened. Once they were there she snagged his little hand and went the round about way back toward her room. Once there Dobby ran full speed into the wall of her chamber, repeatedly beating his head into the stone. Eris was thankful stone walls dulled noise.

"Dobby, Dobby! Calm down!" The elf was muttering nonsense words and repeatedly calling himself bad. "You aren't bad! You're a very good elf! The best I've ever seen now stop it this instant!"

"Dobby went against the Master Malfoy. Dobby knows he is going to do it again!" The house elf wailed and Eris rushed to put her hand over his mouth.

"That's fine! You do what you have to. You can punish yourself how YOU see fit later but do not let Harry or the Weasley's get whatever it is that Lord Malfoy intends to give them, got it?" Eris had no idea why she was going against her Godfather but whatever it was that he had planned wasn't good. Narcissa's complaints were evident enough.

"Mistress Eris doesn't want harm to come to Harry Potter?" Dobby's eyes were big with awe and Eris forced down a grimace. Oh, she didn't care either way but if the other students were in harms way she had a bit of a problem with it. If it disrupted her school life she wouldn't stand for it. If one of the Weasleys was harmed and Charlie lost a brother then she hated it. She knew her Godfather never did anything by halves. Whatever he had planned was going to be big.

"No damage must come to him or Ron. That's what I want." Eris said after a while. Dobby nodded furiously.

"Yes, yes, Dobby will do what he can to help Harry Potter and Harry Potter's friend." Dobby gave Eris a wide grin. "Mistress Eris is so good. She is so kind to Dobby and Harry Potter!"

"Uh, yeah, sure. Don't tell anyone about this conversation. You may leave me now. I need to sleep before I depart tomorrow." Eris dismissed the house elf and went back to bed. Although she tried, no sleep came to her for the rest of the night.

:

Harry had never used a floo network before so that was an experience he'd remember. He didn't know you could travel from fireplace to fireplace in the Wizarding world.

_He looked around frantically until his eyes found a fireplace. He rushed for it…_

Harry shook his head to clear it of the horrible dream. He was walking with Hagrid through the streets of Daigon Alley when he was bombarded with arms full of Hermione.

"Harry! I'm glad to see you again! What on earth happened to you?" Hermione frowned at his broken glasses and dusty face. He had mispronounced the name to Daigon Alley as he threw the floo powder to the ground and ended up someplace far seedier. The 'landing' hadn't been too gentle either. Luckily he was found and rescued by Hagrid. Hermoine gave a long suffering sigh before taking out her wand. "repairo"

"Thanks for that!" Harry smiled as he checked out his newly fixed glasses. "That's one I'm going to have to remember."

They met back up with the Weasley clan and went about getting their things ready for school. Harry had just walked up to a book store when he noticed the frenzy of the patrons inside.

"Oh! I heard he was here today! Hurry, let's see if we can't get an autograph!" Molly squealed just like a school girl. That fact scared the Weasley's and Harry and they exchanged horrified glances.

"Who's here?" Harry asked. The boys shrugged and Hermione sighed again.

"It's Gilderoy Lockheart." She declared as if they were meant to know this but have failed miserably. "He's a famous wizard who has won many battles against Dark wizards. He also writes books about his adventures."

"Oh." Harry started out while the Weasley boys chuckled behind him. One of the twins sarcastically declared this Lockheart fellow "Humble Gilderoy" as Hermoine sniffed and entered the building.

"Well, then. Let's go see this fantastic wizard and find out what the big fuss was." Ron grinned and followed Hermione.

He was a pretty boy. Harry wrinkled his nose at the fluffy man sitting behind the desk merrily signing autographs, smiling at the photographers and flirting with housewives. Most of his admirers her female, sighing like lovesick fools. He was aghast at seeing Hermione and Molly, side by side, among the fluttering women. They were bonding over their mutual admiration for the poof. Just when Harry was going to turn around and find something else to amuse himself with, Lockheart glanced up and saw him.

"Harry Potter…" Lockheart stood up and beamed. The crowd was already parting around Harry so the man could have better access to him and before Harry knew it he had a lace clad arm wrapped around his shoulder and the flash of the camera lights in his face. "To think that two of the most famous wizards are together in the same room and you all get to witness!"

Above the chaos Draco, Blaise, Pansy and Eris had taken refuge in a loft area of the store. Eris had actively sought out her two other friends when they arrived in Daigon Alley. The three of them amused themselves by reading Lockheart's books and laughing at how absurd it was while Draco was scowling and leaning over the balcony, observing the scene below.

"Listen to this," Pansy said, finding a quote from one of Lockheart's books. "'As I saw the dragon slowly approach me, murder in his eyes, I was reminded that I had only a pocket dagger at my ready. I knew I would only get one chance to bring him down'"

Blaise erupted in peels of laughter, clutching his stomach and falling to his side. Pansy giggled at both the quote and from Blaise's reaction. Eris smiled softly at her two friends and then looked at Draco.

"What's wrong?" Eris asked. Draco had gotten sullen all of a sudden.

"Saint Potter is here. He's hamming it up for the Prophet photographers." Draco spat out. Eris got up and approached him while Pansy had taken to tearing out pages of the book, crumpling it up and throwing them at Blaise. Blaise was still in the ending throes of laughter.

"So?" Eris leaned over the balcony to survey the scene. Harry was there alright but he didn't look like he was hamming it up at all. Eris concluded that he looked down right uncomfortable.

"So?! He doesn't deserve it! None of it!" Draco turned and stormed down the stairs. He paused midway and opened a book while slyly watching Harry for his moment to attack. Eris sighed and turned back toward the other two Slytherins. They had started a small war with crumpled up pieces of Lockheart's book.

"Wise up you two. Prince Draco's all fussy." She looked over her shoulder at Draco knowing he heard her. He glared at her, tore out a page of the book to pocket it and clamored down the stairs once Harry was free of the paparazzi.

"Uh Oh. He was demoted to Prince." Pansy grinned while she got up off the floor. She was no doubt remembering last year but truth be told, Eris had forgotten.

"More importantly he's going to try and fight Potter." Blaise was getting interested. The three of them slowly made their own way downstairs.

"Leave him alone." Ron growled at Harry's side.

"What's this Potter? You've got yourself a girlfriend? Or is it you who's the girlfriend? You know, I just can't tell." Draco was smirking fully and savoring the red that leaked into Ron's face. Eris was just going to interrupt when Lord Malfoy came into the store. He gently pushed his son out of the way to address the Weasleys. Eris' hand tightened on the hand rail on the stairs. Was this when he was going to do something? Didn't he say he was going to give something to the Weasleys?

"Now, now, Draco. Is that anyway to act?" Luscius was drawling more than usual. Eris recognized it as his condescending tone. The voice he used when speaking to people he was sure was lower than him on the social latter. Watching the face of Arthur Weasley, Eris would say the man has heard it before. Luscius was gazing at Harry far longer than he needed to and it was making Eris nervous.

"I see that the Weasleys are sparing no expense on getting their children the best," Luscius picked up a couple of Ron's books from his pale, looking at them with distaste, "Second hand material money can buy."

"They don't need expensive items to be good people. They do that on their own." Hermione inserted herself into the conversation with a sneer. Molly clucked at her side and patted the girl on the shoulder. Draco turned his attention to the frizzy haired girl and scowled.

"And you must be Hermione Granger. Draco has told me about you." Eris almost snorted in disbelief until she saw the tips of Draco's ears turn pink then she settled on smirking at him, which he steadfastly ignored but reddened more. "Muggleborn aren't you?"

"Yes." Hermoine lifted her chin proudly.

"Troubling what company you keep Weasley" Luscius turned back to Arthur. "Any good self respecting Wizard would avoid such activities."

"Apparently you and I have a different opinion on what makes a good self respecting Wizard and the company they keep." Arthur was starting to get as red as his hair. Molly had taken to glaring at Lord Malfoy and petting Hermoine on the head. Everyone else just looked on to see what would happen next "Some company could be frowned upon by the ministry and as far as I can tell, there are no rules again Muggleborns."

"Indeed…"

Luscius was clenching the books he held until his knuckles were white and Eris knew it was only a matter of time before hexes started flying. It simply wouldn't do to have such a commotion focused on them. Who knows what Luscius could do in the tussle? Eris looked around until she saw a bunch of books piled high on a shelf to the side of the stairs. They reached past the hand rail. She moved her elbow into them and knocked them down. There was a huge bang, gathering attention from everywhere in the store and startling the two adults out of their confrontation.

"Oops" Eris said when everyone turned to look at her but she didn't look sorry at all, rather, she was annoyed. Draco and Harry both smiled appreciatively at her for the interruption but she scowled at them in return. Why are they happy? First Draco had been talking about Granger to his father but stayed silent when he called him on it and then Harry, having no part in the discussion at all, is happy someone stepped in? He should have done it himself. Why are they forcing her to be charitable? At least she didn't think Luscius did anything untoward to The Weasleys. Her job was done. Crisis adverted.

"Well, as stimulating as our conversations are Weasley, I have more important matters to attend to than a little squabble with the poor." Luscius returned Ron's books and made his exit.

"Prat…" Ron mumbled under his breath. Malfoy shouldered him hard as he pushed past him to follow his father out of the store. Eris looked back to her two friends and they were just sparkling with enjoyment. She rolled her eyes and started down the stairs.

"Hey, Eris…" Harry called to her. His head was bowed but he looked up at her with a look that made her scowl. "Thanks…"

"Whatever, you and your clan can clean that mess up. Isn't that what subservient people do?" Eris sniffed and raised her chin as she passed. Harry narrowed his eyes but said no more. Which was good because Eris didn't know what she'd do if he confronted her. She didn't think saying she overheard Lord Malfoy talking about hurting him and using the Weasleys would go over well. Just as well as saying she was only concerned about it because she remembered her infatuation with Charlie and wanted his family to be safe and happy. Yeah, Harry would like hearing that.

Once outside Pansy leered expectedly while Blaise shook his head behind her. She walked silently like that for a while until Draco, too, showed up and looked at her…waiting.

"Ok! What? What is it you three?" Eris rounded on them. They raised their eyebrows and continued to wait. Eris sighed. She knew she acted relatively out of character but she couldn't tell them the truth. Draco wouldn't want to hear about the dastardly plans his father was coming up with nor did he want to hear about her getting in the way of them. "They were making a scene."

"And the scene you made by tossing books around?" Blaise was enjoying himself way to much for Eris' comfort.

"I didn't toss them. I just let them fall." Eris crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "You were just itching for a confrontation and chances were that if there was a large commotion and hexes started flying, you'd be the first one to pretend you didn't know the ones involved."

Blaise stuck his hands in his pockets and looked towards his feet.

"What about before we left? You and Harry seemed pretty cozy." It was Pansy's turn to speak and she turned the full heat of her glare on the short haired girl. Pansy put her lips into a thin line but still waited for the excuse. Draco quirked an eyebrow at that and seemed interested in the reply.

"Harry is a complete idiot who thinks anything done around him that makes his life a bit easier was done FOR him. He hasn't yet discovered he isn't the center of the universe." Eris smiled cruelly. "I don't think I've ever seen you speak out for anyone, not even yourself. Because I didn't see the merit in the situation you want to find fault in me? When you can manage to act instead of following everyone's lead is the day I'll take you a bit more seriously."

Pansy's lips quivered and her cheeks were blotchy with offense. Eris waited for her to defend herself and then shook her head in disappointment when it didn't happen.

"What about—" Draco started but Eris had turned toward him and poked him ruthlessly in his chest.

"You! Don't even get me started on you! You were acting childishly the entire time! What? You don't have the attention that Harry Potter has? Oh, poor you! I'm sure that if you were to ask him to trade places he'd leap at the chance! Before you let your jealousy get the better of you, you should LOOK AROUND YOU!" Eris was getting out of hand, she knew it but she couldn't help it. Her normal calm was fractured and she was sure that all she needed to do was let it out and she'll be back to normal. "You act without thinking! If you wanted to show Potter up then all you have to do is SHOW POTTER UP! None of this petty squabbling anymore because it makes you seem immature. If you want the lime light then you aught to do something worth it."

"I'm not jealous…" Draco muttered

"Oh come off it." Eris rolled her eyes and stalked off. Her superior crown was again firmly on her head as she left the three shamed Slytherins behind. She needed to calm down.

:

Eris tapped her quill on the desk in the Slytherin common room and stared into the fire. She hadn't talked to Draco, Blaise or Pansy during the whole train ride and half of the first feast in Hogwarts. That's when they started to show up one by one and apologize to her for acting out of line. Well, Pansy said she was sorry. Blaise said she was probably right and Draco, the last to approach her, just grunted and decided to pretend it never happened. She was ok with that. She wanted to pretend it didn't happen either. That is until she decided to let Draco know why she truly interfered. She didn't know how he'd react.

"Pst."

Eris stopped tapping and looked around. She knew she heard something but no one else in the common room was looking at her.

"Pst. Mistress Eris…" Something whispered to her from under the desk. Eris scooted back from the desk a bit and looked underneath. She blinked but the house elf was still there. "Dobby must speak with you."

Eris looked around the common room again and then quickly wrote down. "In the hall, two minutes, right outside common room door" on a piece of parchment, folded it and slipped it underneath. She felt the small elf grab the paper and a second later he was gone. Eris waited a little bit and stood up to stretch. She wouldn't give excuses, why should she? It just wouldn't do to stand up immediately and rush to the corridor, though.

Outside she looked around until she saw Dobby waving frantically from beside a statue of armor. She headed that way silently wondering what he wanted. Didn't she foil her Godfather's plan earlier? Eris tried to remember if she saw either Harry or Ron that night at dinner but drew a blank. She simply wasn't looking for them.

"Mistress Eris, Dobby must speak with you on some important manner!" Dobby was dry washing his hands nervously.

"What is it Dobby?" Eris whispered.

"It's Harry Potter, Mistress Eris!" The Elf wailed. "Dobby tried to keep him away from the school because it's dangerous but he is still coming!"

"Why is it dangerous?" Eris was starting to get worried again. She HAD stopped him hadn't she? "Is it still the matter before?"

"Master Malfoy was pleased. He finished what he had to do. He gave the Weasley boy the item."

"When?!"

"Dobby doesn't know. Dobby tried to stop Harry Potter by blocking his way to the train but Harry Potter is arriving by flying car."

"Ok. It's ok." Eris reached down and patted Dobby on the head absentmindedly. When did that happen? How did he do it? What was it? "I'll see what I can do about this, Dobby. You continue to watch Harry. Is he arriving tonight by this flying car?"

The house elf nodded and Eris sent him away. Ten to one he was going to go punish himself for his failure and Eris fought the urge to scold herself as well. She failed just as much, if not more, than Dobby did. Eris racked her brain to remember when Luscious had the opportunity to complete his mission. She turned sharply and headed for the entryway. She'll just have to wait for Harry and Ron to arrive and then search their things.

:

The car was weaving horribly as they approached. Harry could see the courtyard below and tried to get Ron to steer the flying car towards it. It dipped, did a barrel roll and headed straight for the gigantic tree that was to the right of the place he had wanted to go.

"Ron! Pull up!" Harry shouted and pointed uselessly at the tree. How could his red haired friend miss the thing?

"Too late, mate!" Ron gritted out before they crashed into the tree.

They were resting on the top of the tree blinking at each other in shock before they both broke into a grin. Well it wasn't perfect but they landed in one piece, right? Hedwig made a startled sound in the back of the car and both boys turned their heads in time to see the branches of the tree swinging hatefully at the car. They braced themselves for the impact. There was a large bang, a sickening sound that Harry deduced was the bottom of the car scraping along the branches and a jolt before the car started tumbling down the branches toward the ground. They readied themselves as they came in contact with the solid ground. It wasn't as hard as Harry thought and suddenly everything was ejected from the car. Ron made an "oof" sound as he landed on the ground outside but Harry was caught up in the seat buckle. The big tree reared back to take another swing at the car and Harry gritted his teeth as the impact rattled him.

"Harry, hold on! I'm coming" Ron yelled and ran around the front of the car. He started pulling at Harry in an attempt to release him from the seat buckle but all it did was secure him more.

"Ron. You're not helping." Harry yelped as another hit made his head slam on the side of the door. He heard chuckling from further behind Ron and strained his head to see around him as Ron turned as well.

"Bit of a problem?" Eris cocked her head to the side as she approached the two boys. She walked around their thrown items, curiously looking down at them.

"Yes, I'm stuck and this tree wants to kill me!" Harry managed to keep himself relatively still as another hit rocked the car. Eris pulled out a pretty dagger from inside her robes and moved closer to the car. Ron's eyes widened comically and he pulled out his wand before he realized it was broken from their collision. Then he stared at it in dismay.

"You both are idiots." Eris raised an eyebrow at Ron's broken wand and paused while the tree slammed into the car again before reaching around Harry and cutting through the seat belt as if it was warm butter. Harry stumbled out and scrambled away from the tree. The car started up again and drove away. Harry glared at it.

"Now it drives to safety away from the pummeling man beating tree!" Harry threw his hands up as Ron took his place beside him and Eris pocketed the dagger. Harry didn't thank her this time. He was starting learn that she did good things without thinking but when called on it she lashes out. He thought she might be embarrassed. Either that or the daughter of Professor Snape didn't want to be associated with him. As Eris turned back to Harry and Ron he noticed the distinct look she gave him. It was the look Snape gave him right before deducting house points and giving him detention. Like superiority, a healthy dose of smugness and mixed with a bit of malice.

"Follow me." Eris started back toward the castle. "Leave your items. You'll probably be leaving soon."

She was going to take them to her father to deal with. It also gave her an opportunity to go back to the yard and go through their things.

:

Eris was fuming. The bloody items weren't back at the tree! The damned house elves must have cleaned the boys' belongings up and brought them to Gryffindor tower. She paced her common room angrily as her three friends watched her curiously. She wouldn't tell them why just yet. She really needed to feel them out to see if they would be loyal to her or if they would jump at the chance to do harm to Harry and Ron despite her desires not to.

"We're not going to know why you're so angry are we?" Draco said after a while of silence.

"Potter and Weasley crash landed a flying car that they stole into a Whomping Willow, were seen by Muggles in said car, and arrived late to Hogwarts. Yet they are still allowed to stay here as opposed to being expelled. They were given detention and docked points as a punishment." Her father had told her all of this after she returned from the tree empty handed. She had hoped that the boys would be sent home with the harmful item out of Hogwarts but no such luck. Dumbledore must have intervened. Did the old man know what he was allowing into their school?

"WHAT!? That's bullshit!" Draco stood up so fast that his chair fell behind him; he slammed his hands on the desk and caused an ink spilling. He didn't care. He was beyond livid. Eris was mildly impressed. "See! That's what I was talking about before! Saint Potter never does wrong!"

"You know…I'm beginning to see your point." Blaise said from his position on the couch by the fire. To his right, Pansy nodded her agreement.

"Regardless, my father couldn't do anything. The decision came from higher up." Eris sighed and leaned against the back of the couch.

"Dumbledore…the old coot." Draco hissed.

"What are we going to do about it?" Pansy asked.

"What else? Get even and make them wish they HAD been expelled." Eris said. If she had more eyes watching the two boys then the likelihood catching any oddities would be increased. She didn't have to tell her three friends they were helping to keep Ron and Harry safe.

:

Quidditch practice began and Eris was surprised to find out that Draco had written his father the first night at Hogwarts and asked him to make sure he was placed on the team this year. He made quite a show of telling her how he was going to be a better Seeker than Harry and everyone will know what a flake the other boy was. Eris knew Draco was an exceptional flier but she doubted he had the innate skill that Harry had. What was starting to irk her was that Draco wasn't telling her everything anymore. He never mentioned Granger to her and now Quidditch. What else hadn't he told her?

She was sitting in the grass on the outskirts of the Quidditch practice field with Pansy and Blaise (who wouldn't be caught dead in the horrible Quidditch uniforms) waiting for the confrontation of Slytherin and Gryffindor. It was also Draco's big debut. She wouldn't miss it for the world.

"How do you think it will turn out?" Pansy asked casually as she picked a blade of grass and let it float away in the wind.

"It's going to be a complete disaster. One of the Gryffindors is bound to say something snarky and the Slytherins will retaliate with ample hostility. It will be chaos." Eris reached over and plucked a strand of hair from Blaise's head from where he dosed peacefully. He jerked awake and glared somewhat fearfully at Eris as he rubbed his head. "Pay attention."

"Look! There they go!" Pansy pointed as a red clad group met a green clad group in the center of the field.

They exchanged a few words and Draco went up to the front of the pack. Eris saw Granger step forward and say something. Her face was completely smug about something and Eris exchanged glances with Pansy. Eris raised one finger and smiled knowingly.

"I can't hear anything from here. Let's go up and join the fray." Blaise stood up and dusted himself off.

The two girls followed him but as they approached Eris saw Draco say something to Granger. The Slytherins all laughed and Granger looked shocked. The Gryffindors rose up in indignation and Ron stepped forward, his broken wand out. Just as the trio arrived Ron's face contorted horribly and a slug plopped out of his mouth and onto the ground. This made the Slytherins laugh more but Eris just looked sideways at the redhead with disgust. Harry and Granger helped their friend away as the rest of the Gryffindors conceded to their defeat.

"What happened?" Eris asked as she looked down at the slug.

"The Mudblood started talking out of turn. I just shut her up." Draco's head was raised in pride but Eris clenched her jaw painfully.

"Where'd you hear that word?" Eris said in a low and dangerous voice. The other Slytherins found interesting things to do and see around them while Eris stared at Draco. He didn't lower his chin and returned her stare.

"My father uses it. It's fitting, don't you think?" Draco was daring her to stick up for the Muggle-born. He was putting her in a bad spot and she's going to make him pay. Eris shrugged nonchalantly.

"A bit crass but fitting nonetheless." Eris said lightly. "I'm surprised your father uses such words. I hear dock workers use it."

Draco's eyes were like steel but Eris smiled supremely. Everyone else pretended not to hear but you could feel the tension in the air. She stepped closer to the blond boy until she was right next to him. She leaned over to whisper in his ear. "Do not test me again."

"Well, have fun practicing." She called over her shoulder as she walked away. Pansy was quick to follow her and Blaise, after grinning at a Quidditch member like he won a battle against them, followed soon after.

:

Halloween night. Eris will remember that night for a long time. It was the night that Ms. Norris was petrified. More than that, it was the night Eris stopped trusting Draco Malfoy and it was the night she realized the plot Luscius made was underway. Quite a shock really but after her fight with him on the Quidditch field, Draco seemed distant. He went to her and grunted in his usual way that said "let's not fight anymore". But he still managed to be even more hostile to the trio of Gryffindor friends and didn't let her interrupt anymore. It was like he was trying to prove something. Eris decided to wait, watch and see.

The night they found Ms. Norris, Eris was walking with Pansy and Blaise in the hallways after attending a moderately interesting Halloween party. She thought she heard a whisper a couple of times but continued to listen to her two friend's inane ramblings while leaving half an ear open for more noises. They ran into Ron Weasley first. He made like he was going to turn around and go the other way when he saw them but instead brushed past them in a hurry. It was sort of odd but the three Slytherins decided to continue on their path even though Eris secretly wanted to follow him. Then they came upon Draco. He immediately joined them as if he'd been their all along and they came to a silent decision that he was. Whoever asked, they'd say Draco was with them. As they rounded a corner they came upon the scene.

Ms. Norris was petrified. There was another group of people on the other side that included the Harry, Ron and Hermione. On the wall was an eerie message:

_The Chamber of Secrets is open. Enemies of the Heir, Beware._

That's when Draco said the thing that caused the distrust Eris now felt. He looked pointedly at Granger and sneered.

"You'll be next Mudbloods"

The professors showed up soon afterward and told everyone to go back to their dormitories. As Eris turned to leave with the rest of the students she overheard Dumbledore ask Harry, Ron and Hermione to stay. Then she felt an ushering arm steer her away from the rest of the students. She glanced up to see her father. He looked a little stone faced.

"Wait here for a moment. We might need to speak with you." He whispered. Eris stayed where she was and watched her father head back to the area where the rest of the professors were interrogating the Gryffindor trio. Filch was making a scene and accusing Harry of harming his cat. Madam Pomfrey was already setting about removing the petrified cat from its perch. After a while the three were told to go and Eris felt the eyes of every teacher present fall on her. She had never felt so disconcerted in her life.

"Eris." Dumbledore began. He exchanged a significant glace with Snape. One that Eris didn't miss but it confused her nonetheless. "We might need you to watch the student body and see if anyone is out of sorts lately. Did you happen to see something tonight that was a bit odd? Where were you?"

Ah. Eris knew he was interrogating her as well. The question was why. She thought about telling the Headmaster about Draco, the whispers, and Ron but the fact that they were suspecting her put her off. Would anything she told them seem like an excuse? A bit of 'the lady doth protest too much'? Eris didn't know but neither would she trust anyone about this. Especially ones who were looking at her like they thought she was the one who petrified Ms. Norris. Even her father was looking at her like he wanted a full confession. She was going to keep it simple and keep it truthful. After all, she honestly didn't do anything wrong.

"I was walking with Draco, Blaise and Pansy after a Halloween party. We happened upon the incident only AFTER the Gryffindors."

Dumbledore stared at her silently for a while and she knew the older man's mind was working something out. She knew the look because she often made the look herself. Just when she was about to start fidgeting Dumbledore let her go. It was the oddest night of her life as yet.

:

"Listen to this." Hermione dropped an over sized book on top of Ron and Harry's open ones. The book was labeled "Hogwarts, A History". The two boys looked at the book but waited for Hermione to keep going. They certainly didn't want to read the thing themselves. "It says here that a chamber was opened here at Hogwarts fifty years ago and that a student was killed as a result. This has to be the same Chamber, right? It certainly coincides with what we got out of Professor McGonagall"

"You would think…" Harry started as he sat up and leaned over the book to take a look himself. After being accused of the crime, Harry felt in only necessary to find the true culprit. The three friends had been researching since the Ms. Norris incident till their eyes practically bled.

"Does it say anything about voices?" Ron whispered. They agreed to keep the fact that Harry was hearing a voice during the time the attack happened to themselves. It was never good to hear voices no one else did. Even in the Wizarding world.

"No…" Hermione whispered back. She wasn't very comfortable with her friend hearing voices. She looked worriedly at Harry but he wasn't looking at the book anymore. Her eyes darted around to see what caught his eye until she saw Eris leaning against the shelves not too far away, flipping through a book. She could have heard the entire exchange save the whispering. She hoped anyway. Hermione leaned toward Harry, close enough that her whisper could be heard by him and only him. "What do you think? You think she has something to do with it?"

"Maybe." Harry whispered back. "Take a look at the title of her book. She's researching the Chamber too, I think."

Sure enough, when Hermione read the cover it clearly stated "Cures and Curses. Petrified A to Z." Suddenly Eris' eyes darted up from her book and locked on the table that Harry, Ron and Hermione sat at. The two friends quickly looked at their books and pretended to discuss their findings (Ron had been too busy to notice anything). When they looked up again, she was gone.

"I think it would be wise to keep an eye on her." Hermione said. "She's clearly up to something."

Harry agreed. It seemed to be that wherever danger stalked, Eris was somewhere around.

:

The Gryffindor/Slytherin game was nerve racking for Eris. Both Draco and Harry were injured. Harry more so with Professor Lockhart's speedy "cure" for a broken bone. Eris blamed herself for the injury. Dobby had came to her before the game and asked her what he should do. He was a little panicked after what happened with Ms. Norris and rightfully so. He assumed the "enemy of the Heir" was Harry Potter. Eris was inclined to agree, however, she was impatient at the time because of another tense moment with Draco and said to simply "get Harry out of Hogwarts". Dobby took that as "Maim him" evidently.

She couldn't seem too worried over the fallen Gryffindor so she took her place by Draco's side. She was concerned for her long time friend, as well; no amount of distrust as of late could ruin her feelings for the blond boy. However, he wasn't as badly hurt as he let on.

"You were too cocky." Eris smiled down at her comrade as he lay moaning dramatically on the medical bed. Draco's face turned red and he huffed as he threw his head back into the pillow.

"Yeah, and I ruined my chance to show up Potter." Draco said miserably. Eris was beginning to understand why Draco had been acting the way he has. After what Eris told him, he felt he had to be better than Harry. Well, if that's the case then he's doing it all wrong. And what about being uncommonly horrid to Granger? "My father was at the game too. I've disappointed him."

Yes, well there was that too. Living up to Luscius' expectations has to be somewhat difficult. Eris put her hand on Draco's forehead and mussed up his hair. Maybe Draco was overcompensating with Granger because he happened to have respect for the brainy girl and his father would never acknowledge that. Some pureblooded wizards and witches didn't have the ability that that Muggle-born girl did. The incident in Lockhart's class was a prime example. He let out a bunch of trouble making pixies but failed to corral them and control them. Hermione cast an _immobilis_ to stop further destruction. Of course, Eris had been highly amused with the chaos and offered no help. Seeing her peers run around like idiots was funny. Why on earth would she try and stop that? Regardless, Granger showed herself as a very apt witch. That didn't stop discrimination, though. Luckily, her father had told her that it didn't matter what the family line was, as long as they weren't stupid with a wand. "Even pure bloods could be completely incompetent. Remember that. Education is what makes a good witch or wizard. Even ones with a small magical signature could be powerful if they focus and learn a certain thing." Eris always remembers her father's lectures. Unfortunately, Draco wasn't as fortunate as she was growing up. In his desire to be accepted by his father, somewhere down the line Draco did not retain much knowledge Snape threw his way.

"With the things going on lately. Your father is the least of your worries." Eris said. Draco opened one eye from where he lied on the pillow and stared curiously at her.

"You talking about the Chamber of Secrets thing?"

"What else?" Eris knelt by his bed and lowered her voice. "I did a bit of research and it turns out that the Chamber of secrets has been opened before. Fifty Years ago a girl was killed by whatever is housed in it."

"Nothing has been killed yet." Draco said in a whisper as well. He seemed to be back to his old self with her. It is usually the case when they get to conspire together. Eris was glad.

"'Yet' is the operative word. Upon further research on what can kill as well as petrify I've found some pretty interesting things." Eris didn't know what the connection between Lord Malfoy's mysterious object he implanted in Hogwarts and the Chamber of Secrets is yet but she was still researching.

"Do tell" Draco's eyes were shinning and Eris could feel her affection growing for the boy again. Maybe she could trust him.

"Not here. Heal up. I'll speak with you later." She gave a meaningful glance to where Harry was just taking a skelegrow potion and Draco nodded his understanding. She won't tell him everything but she had a feeling Draco would be able to help her out in the future if she could just get him out of his father's influence. Time will tell. She left him in the hospital wing to find Pansy and Blaise. As she left, Eris nodded to Crabbe and Goyle as she entered the room. If she recruited these to unwittingly spy on Draco, she should be completely sure of his loyalties (or if he was truly the heir). "Watch over him. I expect you two to make sure no harm comes to Draco."

Smiling as they nodded and hurried to Draco's side, Eris left. Pansy and Blaise will help her with some other plans she might have. Mind working in overdrive just the way she liked it.


	3. Chamber of Secrets Pt 2

Since my rambling has caused me to make this book longer than the first I will just have to go with the flow, put in different chapters for the same book if necessary, and perhaps live with the fact that some books will be longer than others

Since my rambling has caused me to make this book longer than the first I will just have to go with the flow, put in different chapters for the same book if necessary, and perhaps live with the fact that some books will be longer than others. Either that or learn to plan ahead and format accordingly. I have a vague idea about how this story will go but to tell the truth, I'm making it up as I type. This would explain why the first book was only around 12,000 words while this one is going to break 20,000… (Thus I'm splitting it up in parts). It's too late to start planning now so I'm going to learn from this mistake and do better on my next story. Or not…I don't know yet.

I'm completely new at this whole writing thing. Other than essays I did in school, I haven't written anything of consequence…ever. If anyone has writing advice, I'm more than happy to hear it. I will try and work on my tenses but as I said, I'm making the story up as I go. I think in present tense but write in past. I try to make sure I keep it even but sometimes I don't. I'll try harder.

Someone mentioned that Harry was stupid. While I think the word stupid is rather exaggerated, my making him slow was intentional. Remember that the kid is only 12 so far and that he spent 10 of those years living in a cupboard. He also just learned about the Wizarding world when he was 11. I didn't want him to shine because that would have attracted Eris to him and I'm not ready for that. She needs to be put off at first because he IS ignorant. Don't worry, I don't have any intention of keeping him that way and I agree that he could have been portrayed a bit more intelligently by Rowling; if not a little more assertive. I suppose she was trying to make him seem down to earth and normal so the kids reading her story could relate to him. She's a bit out of touch. I believe that children are vastly different than the way she wrote them. They are not so clean cut and right and wrong are usually not so distinct. I think children see in gray and not in black and white. That being said…on with the show!

**Warnings**: Same as before, I might throw in a curse word (that being a bad word and not a hex) or two. I'm not much of a cursing person so this story is not going to be littered with them…I'll just add a couple in spots I deem worthy.

**Disclaimer**: Same as before…not mine.

Chamber of Secrets Part 2

_It was blurry; Harry could hardly see what was in front of him. He saw shapes that he assumed were people. Two of them. There was a smaller form he deduced as a female, she was sitting on an oversized ornate chair. Painfully still. Her back was stick straight and she looked directly in front of her. She was clad in black and her pale face almost glowed in sharp contrast, framed by a blanket of dark hair. The other form was pacing back and forth in front of her. Harry thought it could be a male but it was moving and causing the blur to become more intense. Harry felt a bit of motion sickness as he watched the person move. The black of its robe was trailing after the form as if the color was fighting to keep up pace. _

"_How are you feeling, Maelstra?" The pacing form said as it stopped and turned toward the sitting one. Harry couldn't see the face of the person but it had an obviously male voice. The woman sitting in the chair didn't move. "Tell me you're fine."_

"_I'm fine." The woman named Maelstra answered. Her voice was odd but Harry couldn't place exactly why. It was almost like it had no emotion at all. _

"_Tell me you're happy."_

"_I'm happy." Maelstra said. _

_The man moved toward the woman and Harry felt like he could almost hear her screaming inside his head. A sound of such despair but the woman didn't move. She didn't make a sound out loud. The man knelt by her side and moved his hand to her face._

"_Tell me you love me." The man's whisper almost sounded like a hiss. Harry shivered as the screaming continued anew in his head, this time louder and more frantic. It wailed in frustration, fear, loathing, and sorrow. Harry was definitely getting sick now and he doubled over and put his hands to his ears as he fought the need to vomit. The man was leaning closer to the woman now, his hand still on her face and his lips hovering near hers. "Tell me. Tell me that you love me."_

"_I love you." The woman's voice said before the man pressed his lips to hers._

Harry jolted awake, feeling sick and feverish. He looked to his right and saw the empty bottle of skelegrow potion on the nightstand next to his bed. He was in the infirmary at Hogwarts. He was safe. Then he tried to think about the dream again to make sense of it but it was quickly fading. All he remembered was a long black haired girl and screaming. Harry sighed and looked to the other side of the bed only to rear back and almost fall to the floor. That elf, Dobby, was about two inches from Harry's face. How long had he been there?

"Was Harry Potter having a nightmare?" Dobby's big eyes were beginning to wobble. Harry sighed and sat up in bed.

"It's not important, Dobby, just a reaction to the potion." Harry gave an apprehensive glance toward the empty potion container.

"Dobby is so sorry about that." The looked remorseful. Harry wrinkled his brow.

"The Bludger? That was you? You did that?" Harry asked incredulously then something clicked. "It was you who stopped the gateway at the train too!"

"Yes and Dobby hurt Harry Potter so he would go home. Leave Hogwarts." The elf displayed his hands, they were bandaged and swollen. "Dobby had to iron his hands. He failed Mistress Eris."

"Eris!?" Harry's voice rose. "What's this about Eris?"

The elf grabbed at his ears and made a noise close to a groan before slamming his head down on the stone floor repeatedly. Harry tried to make him stop and tell him what Eris had to do with it but the Elf wouldn't listen. He kept punishing himself while mumbling about "promised not to tell" And "failed". As suddenly as it began, Dobby stopped. His ears perked up and he made a "shh" at Harry.

"Someone is coming Harry Potter. Dobby must go." Dobby said and was gone before Harry could stop him.

Harry heard voices approaching and quickly arranged himself back in bed as if he were sleeping. He peeked above the covers in time to see Madam Pomfrey usher in a group of teachers carrying the body of Colin Creevey. Harry remembered him as the boy who kept taking pictures of him. Apparently he had been petrified like Ms. Norris. The teachers conversed about the Chamber briefly and they tried to look at Colin's camera to see if he took a picture of his attacker. Then Professor Dumbledore said something that made Harry's blood turn to ice.

"It's just as we've feared. The children are not safe."

:

As soon as he was released from the medical wing he had met up with Hermione and Ron. He related what Dobby the elf said and what he heard the teachers talking about. He told them that he thought Eris was the Heir and that she wanted to either kill him or get him out of the castle so she could continue her plans with the Chamber of Secrets.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked Harry again as they walked down the hallway together. Ron shook his head at Harry's other side in response to Harry's impatient nod.

"I knew that girl wasn't right the first time I saw her. Too quiet. She stares too, y'know. Like she's looking inside you or dissecting you with her eyes." Ron shivered remembering the times he caught Eris staring at him.

"She's probably just analyzing you to better take you by surprise, Ron." Harry said and they rounded a corner.

He noticed that Ron had been quiet lately. It was a little odd but he attributed it to the tension surrounding the attacks. Everyone was on edge. The three of them were on their way to a new duelers club that Professor Lockhart started up that Harry was sure was connected to recent events. Harry supposed that if the students believed that they were prepared for whatever was loose in the school things would settle down a bit.

"It doesn't make sense, though, Harry." Hermione was irked by the inconsistencies. "She doesn't really fit the profile because of all the times she's helped you out and she practically ignores everyone else. True, Dobby mentioned that Eris had something to do with the Bludger but that could just be Slytherin pride. It's understandable that she would want you out of the way during a Slytherin/Gryffindor match, especially since it was Malfoy's first game. I'm not condoning it but there is no proof that she has anything to do with the Chamber or the recent attacks."

Harry was just about to question why Hermione was sticking up for Eris but stopped himself. Hermione had a point. If she really wanted to harm Harry all she had to do was let that tree beat him to death. Eris was so confusing sometimes. She watched him practice Quidditch, gave him directions through the school, saved him from the Whomping Willow and interrupted would-be-fights like a peacemaker. Yet, she was snotty and abrasive. She tried to get him expelled, possibly sent a rogue Bludger after him, and maybe even forced Dobby to iron his hands after he failed to do harm to Harry. Why was the elf even helping her to begin with? Did he work for the Snape family? Did he have to do what she tells him to?

"Who do you think is the next most likely culprit?" Ron asked curiously, breaking Harry from his thoughts. Just as he said the words Malfoy rushed by, followed by Crabbe and Goyle, he purposely knocked into Hermione, sending her into Harry's side. The three friends exchanged looks. Ron rolled his eyes. "Oh…well, _YEAH_. That one is obvious"

:

"In light of recent events I have been given permission from Headmaster Dumbledore to ready you all for the trials ahead." Professor Lockhart strutted up and down the dueling walk like a general speaking to his soldiers. Eris narrowed her eyes with distaste. A peacock general who probably never even met with a single "trial" in his single pompous existence. Never mind what his books said. He certainly couldn't defeat a dragon wearing lace ruffles and heeled boots.

"While I'm certainly up to the task" Lockhart continued, pausing to smile charmingly at a couple girls while they sighed adoringly. "I was told I needed an assistant to display proper dueling procedure."

Eris swiveled her head as another person approached slowly from her left and then fought the urge to laugh at her father's expense. The poor man did not look pleased to be there. He was probably ordered by Dumbledore. Perhaps to make sure Lockhart didn't accidently kill a student or removed all of their bones. It's just as well, though, perhaps they might be able to learn something now that he was there.

"First you salute your opponent with your wand out like so" Lockhart held his wand in front of his face and Snape mimicked the move. Eris was please to note a slight hint of mock in her father's stance. "Then you walk toward the end of a dueling block, usually about twenty paces or so, and face your foe again. You must count to three before dueling."

"This is boring." Pansy whined softly at Eris' side. Eris was about to agree when she heard her father yell "Expelliarmus!" after Lockhart's countdown and saw Lockhart sail through the air and land ungracefully near the edge of the platform. Pansy clapped her hands together gleefully. "Ooooh! Neat!"

"Is he alright?" Eris heard Granger say. The curly haired Muggle-born was looking worriedly toward the Defense professor.

"Who cares?" Ron said with a bit too much humor. Eris chuckled and Pansy laughed despite what house the boy was in. Eris stopped smiling when she noticed Harry's eyes on her and immediately looked down at her feet. She still felt a little guilty about inadvertently causing Harry's accident. Draco, who was previously watching the teachers, was drawn into the conversation when he heard Hermione's voice.

"What's the matter Mudblood? You have a crush on the Professor?" He sneered, Hermione flushed, and her two friends glared at Draco.

"You know, that word is becoming stale." Eris said in a whisper to Draco. He gave her a look but wisely kept his mouth shut when Pansy nodded in agreement and Blaise shrugged with indifference. Eris completely missed the baffled looks of the three Gryffindors because her attention was brought back to the professors when Lockheart finally got up.

"Wonderful to show them that, Professor Snape, and if you don't mind me saying so, if I had only wanted, it would have been only too easy to counter…"

"Perhaps it would be prudent if we showed the students how to protect themselves against such attacks." Snape interrupted and the Slytherins all smirked up at Lockhart from the floor. He eyed all of them warily then smiled.

"An excellent suggestion!" Professor Lockhart turned sharply and walked away from the little army of Slytherins. "Let's get a volunteer…Ah, Harry Potter. If you would please…"

Harry got up on the platform surrounded by the cheering of his housemates. Eris' mouth twitched and she looked up at her father with eagerness. Oh how she wanted to blast the Gryffindor and stop all her childish memories of "the great wizard Harry Potter". If she won a duel with him then maybe the insistent nagging in her gut would cease.

"A student from my own house," Snape started and Eris buzzed with anticipation. "Draco Malfoy"

"Son of a Bitch." Eris hissed under her breath but turned and smiled encouragingly at Draco. "Give him hell."

"Of course. I've learned a new spell I want to try out." Draco sniffed confidently and rose up on the platform as well.

As the two boys saluted each other with a "Scared Potter?" and a "You wish", Eris spent her time glaring resentfully at her father. He pretended not to notice. Professor Lockhart started to count and before he reached three Draco fired out a spell that made Harry fly backwards just like Lockhart did. Eris raised her eyebrows, impressed and amused at the same time.

"Couldn't wait?" Eris called up while Pansy and Blaise laughed and pointed at Harry as he slowly got back up.

"Enemies don't wait until three." Draco smirked. "I'm doing my part to prepare Potter for the real world."

Snape nodded approvingly while Lockhart tsked. Harry readied himself, taking Draco's advice, and fired a spell right away that had Draco going through the air as well. Snape shook his head reproachfully and Eris bit her lip to keep from laughing but her two friends decided it was worth it to laugh at a fellow Slytherin. He glared at them and they shut up eventually but still had matching grins. Dusting off and looking for the entire world like he meant to get hit, Draco readied his wand again.

"Serpentsortia!" Draco called out and Eris gasped as a snake was conjured from the end of his wand looking very angry to be there. Eris found herself backing away from the platform fearfully.

"Why would he do that?" Eris whispered grabbing at her throat in terror. Ever since she was little she was told she had always been deathly afraid of snakes. Her father drilled it into her head that as an infant she was almost killed by one and from then on she never wanted to see a snake again. Draco knew that didn't he? Did she ever tell him? It wasn't something she liked to talk about so Eris couldn't remember. She flew a look toward her father and saw him scrutinizing her. She begged him with her eyes to get rid of the snake.

"_Who to strike? So many here_" Eris heard a voice coming from the platform and she widened her eyes in alarm when she realized it was the snake she heard. "_This boy here? I smell his fear."_

"_Don't_" Harry was speaking now but by the way everyone was staring at him, Eris thought that he would have grown a second head. "_Please. No violence. Calm yourself_."

"_Who are you_? _Doesn't matter. This boy's fear is tasty_." The snake swiveled his head around to peer at Harry before turning once again at Justin Finch- Fletchley. Eris couldn't tear her eyes away from the scene. She didn't realize she was shaking uncontrollably until she heard her father banish the snake and everyone started whispering around her excitedly.

"Can you believe it? Potter was speaking Parseltongue!" Pansy squealed, shaking Eris' shoulder. "It looked like he was telling that snake to attack that Justin kid!"

Draco was getting down from the platform, looking at her with confusion. Harry was being pulled out of the room and away from the chatting students by his two friends. Snape was still looking at her as if he was determining something while Pansy and Blaise tried to get her attention so they could gossip about what just happened. Eris couldn't see anything but her own fear and confusion. Suddenly she turned around and swiftly left the room, ignoring the calls of her friends.

:

Eris stared at the petrified body of Justin Finch-Fletchley and the suspended, unresponsive ghost of Nearly Headless Nick while trying to make sense of the entire situation. She had happened upon the three Gryffindors as they argued over the two victims. Apparently Ron, who didn't want any more suspicion placed on them, wanted to leave the area as soon as possible. While Hermione argued that it was their duty to report the attack. Harry was silent but he was the first to notice her arrival.

"What do you think?" He said toward her while the other two Gryffindors jumped and turned around.

"I think of a lot of things." Eris said with a shrug and looked up at the ghost. "It's a condition I have."

"About the attacks." Harry said crossly which drew Eris' attention away with interest. How assertive of him. "Don't try to side step the question. I think you know more than you let on."

"Maybe I do but that is my own research. I, for one, will never tell a suspect my knowledge before I'm satisfied with his innocence." Eris crossed her arms and smiled smugly.

"Harry hasn't done anything wrong!" Hermione yelled and glared at Eris.

"Who said the suspect was Harry?" Eris' smile grew wider.

Just then several students and teachers came down the hall, including Draco, Blaise, Pansy and Snape.

"What's all this now? Eris caught the culprit?" Draco smiled maliciously.

"Eris. Come here please." Snape put a silencing hand on Draco's shoulder as he stepped forward. Then he addressed the Gryffindors. "You three, return to your common room until further notice."

Eris hadn't talked to her father since the incident with the snake so she was looking forward to a chat and what those looks he gave her might of meant. She didn't complain and turned away from the trio to go toward her father.

"I'll find out who it is." Harry threatened just as Eris turned away. She gave him a mocking smile and nodded her head.

"The rest of you, leave the area, go back to your dorms, or go to the library. Your presence isn't required here." Snape barked. As the children filed out Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall came to pick up the two victims. Eris said farewell to her friends and waited for her chance to speak with her father. When he finally turned back toward her she was surprised to note that he wasn't looking her in her eye. "Follow me. Professor Dumbledore would like to speak with you."

"Dear word. You think it's me!" Eris felt like she was going to vomit. Her own father!?

"Don't be stupid!" Her father snapped back but the hard lines of his face told her differently. He suspected her of something. Eris scowled but said no more. She followed him to the griffin statues that marked the entrance to Dumbledore's office before Snape stepped to the side. He expected her to go in alone. She glared at him with as much anger as she could before entering the spiral staircase and heard the entryway close behind her.

Headmaster Dumbledore smiled kindly at her from his position behind his desk. The office was cluttered but Eris knew that what she saw was organized chaos. The old man knew exactly where everything was. If Eris was truthful with herself she'd say she admired him. He seemed to have a handle on everything occurring everywhere. Did he have a handle on the incidents with the Chamber of Secrets? Did he already know who opened it? Did he know about the creature? Eris had already come up with it being a creature. She had several it could be but she had ruled out spells or potions.

"Lemon Drop?" Dumbledore pushed a dish of sweets toward her but she shook her head. "What have you been thinking about lately?"

"What haven't I?" He already knew about her restless mind. What exactly was he getting at? The old Headmaster chuckled lightly.

"Yes, well I know all about that." His eyes twinkled merrily and Eris sighed with annoyance. She just wanted him to get to the point. "Well, if you've been thinking about everything then the Chamber of Secrets must have crossed your mind."

"Once or twice." Eris said warily. He certainly DID get to the point, didn't he? Eris was expecting a bit more lead up. Maybe he knew that and wanted to catch her off guard. "I didn't open it if that's what you're trying to tip toe around."

"Oh ho! No, dear child. I didn't mean to imply. I just wanted to know what you're thinking about it. It seems to be the talk to the school lately." Dumbledore smiled again. He steepled his fingers and peered over his glasses at her. He was expecting she divulge information. Isn't this his school? Shouldn't he know? Eris sighed again. She supposed he got his information in many different ways. Why not ask students as well?

"I've done a bit of research and the chances that the victims were petrified by spell or potion is very small, near zero." Eris picked at a chip in the wood of Dumbledore's desk. "The heir of Slytherin is a direct descendent of Salazar Slytherin and the Chamber has been opened in the past. A girl was killed. The fact that the Chamber has been opened again now is very suspicious as well."

"Do tell."

"Harry Potter is going to school here now." Eris looked up and gazed evenly at the Headmaster.

"Is that significant?"

"It has to be. Considering what happened last year and the Chamber of Secrets being opened this year. I'd say that the reason times have been…eventful…is because the famous Harry Potter now resides here. Things are quiet during the summers and I've been traveling around this school since I was seven. It hasn't been this active." Eris knew she was getting somewhere now. Dumbledore's eyes lost their merriment and were now staring at her with uncanny focus. "Either we have someone actively trying to assault the Boy-Who-Lived or forces in time with fate are coordinating in favor something. A natural pull of his power perhaps? No, otherwise it would have harmed him growing up. Why now that he is in school? Is his age relevant?"

"That's quite enough, my dear." Dumbledore interrupted. He was smiling again but Eris knew she hit on something large. "Speculations aside, do you happen to have any suspects on who the Heir is?"

"I've checked the family line of Slytherin as far as it goes but the line blurs so many times that it could be literally anyone."

"Even Harry Potter himself?"

"Absolutely not." Eris snorted. The idea was simply preposterous. There was a lot of talk that it would be Harry based on his ability to talk with snakes but Eris herself heard the thing. The talent of Parseltongue can't be strictly a Slytherin trait. She knew the Snape line didn't connect with Slytherin in any way. The Potter line was another story but she doubted it. "He is far too meek to be the Heir. Certain distinct talents aside, I think the odds of him being a Slytherin in any way are slim at best."

"You'd b surprised." Dumbledore chuckled but let it go. "And what about your sleep. Have you been sleeping well?"

"Same as before. I have a couple of sleepless nights but nothing too worrisome. The things that kept me up weren't important. School work and the like." They had had conversations like this before. Eris sometimes thought that Dumbledore was acting as her counselor or mediwizard for her brain.

"If you have trouble keeping all of your thoughts organized, let me know."

Dumbledore dismissed her and she wandered the halls for a while thinking about the conversation she had with him. It was very odd. She couldn't find her father either. Eris assumed he was avoiding her but she couldn't think of why.

:

"So you WANT to do research?" Hermione's eyes were huge with surprise. Harry rolled his and pulled out another book from the shelf.

"This is personal. I hate that people are looking at me like I'm the Heir of Slytherin. The only way I can prove my innocence is to find the REAL Heir." Harry dropped the books on a table and took his seat. Ron was jolted out of whatever he was doing at the table by the sound.

"What would you do if you find out who it is?" Ron asked.

"Turn the person in, of course!" Hermione answered the question for Harry.

"What if the person didn't know that they were the Heir and what if they didn't know that they opened the Chamber?" Ron was beginning to whine.

"That's what we're doing research for." Harry answered this time because Hermione pursed her lips in confusion. Harry knew that she only did that when her valuable sense of moral code was dimmed. "If that is the case, it is only right to make sure the person gets the help they need and we can close the chamber for good. We need to know what we're up against, how to handle it, and what we're going to need to stand up to it."

"Luckily the teachers are already brewing a potion that will cure petrification. So far nobody has been hurt." Ron said.

"So far." Harry reminded him. "Remember, fifty years ago a girl died. Who knows what else the Heir can do besides just petrify someone."

"Well, what do you suppose we do first?" Hermione was certainly up to the task. Ron was less than enthusiastic, to Harry, he looked a little pale. Harry wondered if he was ill.

"We first need to determine who the Heir is." Harry began. He pushed an open book toward Hermione that he had been looking at before. "Do you think you can make this? I'd attempt it myself but I think I'd end up killing myself."

"Polyjuice Potion?" Hermione quickly skimmed through the potion's statistics. "I don't think I'll have a problem but what's the purpose?"

"It's a disguise potion isn't it?" Harry asked.

"Well, yes but…" Hermione opened her mouth in and "O" of understanding. "You want to spy on the Slytherins to see if anyone knows about the Heir!"

"In particular, our two biggest suspects."

"Snape's daughter and Malfoy?" Ron decided to enter into the discussion.

"Exactly." Harry smiled proudly. "I figure, if we disguise ourselves as people in the inner circle of those two we could catch them when their guard is down."

"Pansy and Blaise?" Hermione lowered her head conspiratorially. "They are certainly Snape's closest friends."

"I thought about that too but I think that would put us in a bad spot. She knows them too well and if we don't act exactly like them then it might tip her off." Harry shook his head. "She's way too smart, that one."

"Crabbe and Goyle?" Ron offered. Both of his friends looked at him. "Well, they're in the inner circle but they don't talk much, mainly stand back and listen. Isn't that what we want to do?"

"Perfect! Ron, you're a genius!" Harry clapped his red headed friend on his back. "Hermione, you'll have to find someone else friendly to Malfoy and Snape to impersonate."

"No problem. I hear Millicent Bulstrod was interested in dating Blaise so she has been super friendly to the group lately."

"Who would want to date her?" Ron wrinkled his nose.

"Not Blaise, from what I hear." Hermione giggled. She gazed down at the book for a moment longer. "You need hair from the person you want to become."

"Alright, we each have to go get it." Harry said getting up. "In the meantime, Hermione, could you please start on the potion. If you need help getting something just let me know. I'll use the robe if you need."

"Thanks Harry. I might need to take you up on it. I think this potion is supposed to be illegal. The ingredients are hard to get." Harry chuckled and left the library, followed by Ron.

:

Ron and Harry, disguised as Crabbe and Goyle, wandered around the hallways in search of the Slytherin Common room. It was a slight miscalculation in their plans. They had no idea where it was. Hermione might have known but they had to leave her in the abandoned bathroom that they brewed the Polyjuice potion in. She said to go on without her. Something went wrong with her potion and she needed to stay out of their sleuthing.

"What are you two doing out so late?" During their search they had accidently come across Ron's brother, Percy. Bad luck.

"There you two are." Another voice behind them said and the two turned around and breathed a sigh of relief. Malfoy. Then Harry had to laugh inwardly at the irony. He was glad to see Malfoy but wasn't glad to see a Weasley brother. "What were you two doing?"

"We uh…" Ron/Crabbe started.

"Eating." Harry/Goyle finished definitively. Isn't that what they did besides bully? With Draco's nod Harry figured it was good enough.

"Hello!? I'm still here!" Percy said impatiently.

"Yes, but WHY?" Draco sneered.

"I happen to be a Prefect. You three shouldn't be wandering the halls this late." Percy just seemed to remember that he was older and had more authority than Draco. He stood straighter, trying to intimidate the blonde. Harry watched as Draco coolly gazed at the red haired prefect.

"Perhaps you should tell Professor Snape. He'll be kind enough to tell my father who will be kind enough to tell YOUR father you are above giving out petty punishments to someone who isn't doing anything wrong." Draco turned as soon as he was done and started to walk away. "Crabbe! Goyle! You coming?"

Harry didn't need another invitation. He spared Percy another look and almost felt sorry for the boy before following the Slytherin.

"Don't worry about Percy, he's ambitious and wants a job in the Ministry when he graduates. If he's lenient to Malfoy then he'll have a better chance of advancing." Ron leaned over to whisper softly to Harry so Malfoy wouldn't hear. "The family doesn't approve but we can't really tell him what to do now."

When they entered the Common room Harry saw no one about until he heard a shout and caught sight of Eris supervising a furious chess match between Pansy and Blaise in a far corner. He had never seen a more lively played game in his life and by the look of it, Ron agreed. They were yelling insults and moving pieces around in a frenzy all while Eris unhelpfully pointed out mistakes made. They gave a quick wave as Draco and the two Gryffindors in disguise came in but didn't look up from the match. The common room was much like the Gryffindor tower but with a few distinct differences. The room seemed darker and gloomier with the green accents and dark stone walls but the layout was the same.

"I can't believe you three can act so carefree." Draco shook his head in mock dismay and Eris snorted but still didn't look up. Harry had never seen her like that. She DID seem carefree and the snort was a complete surprise. Draco placed the back of his hand to his forehead while placing the other one over his heart. "What if you were attacked in the hallways and petrified like poor, poor Justin?"

"Don't be so dramatic." Eris said dismissively. "I'll give you attention in a moment. This game is almost over."

"Don't say that!" Pansy wailed.

"It is." Blaise said triumphantly. "Check. Mate."

"CHEAT!" Pansy flew out of her chair and withdrew her wand. Eris cleanly sidestepped out of the way. She smiled slightly with interest. "I'll kill you for this!"

"Don't be such a bitch." Blaise smiled smugly and raised his arms in the air in victory. "I AM the reigning champion! NO ONE can defeat me!"

Ron's hands twitched and Harry could practically _feel _the other boys desire to play, if only to show the Slytherin exactly WHO was champion. They needed to get back to the plan. They weren't there to act chummy to the Slytherins. They were there to get some answers. Before he could talk, though, he was beat to the chase by none other than Eris.

"Now, what were you saying about Justin?" Eris left the bickering friends, obviously bored already with their antics.

"Nothing…" Draco pouted and Eris tutted with mock concern, patting him on the shoulder. Harry couldn't get around it. He was starting to get a little freaked out by their interaction. They seemed too domestic, too human and not enough evil. "You don't care about me at all! All you care about is that Chamber!"

"Then you know who's behind it?" Harry interrupted the scene, unable to let the opportunity pass. He wished he could have kept quiet when both of their attentions were drawn to him, though.

Eris' eyes seemed to pierce his. She recognized something about this Crabbe. She normally ignored the two Slytherin boys but she certainly didn't ignore Harry Potter. His glasses were familiar to her now.

"Of course not! I've already told you that!" Draco snapped, not noticing anything amiss. Then he broke into a grin and slyly peered at Eris. "I wish I did know. Eris is doing the research. Maybe she's the one!"

"Don't be boring. You know" Eris rolled her eyes and looked at Harry again. Her lip twitched. He probably doesn't even realize he's wearing his glasses. Interesting. "I didn't know you wore glasses, _Crabbe_."

"I, uh, I was reading." Harry immediately took off the glasses and felt his face flame up in embarrassment. Eris probably knew. He heard the sarcasm in her voice. This was seriously bad. Her eyes seared his for a moment with a little half smile before changing her attention toward Ron. Her eyebrows rose slightly but she didn't say anything.

"I didn't know you could read." Draco looked impressed before dodging a flying book. He looked over at a seething Pansy and a defensive Blaise, another book in his hand and ready to throw. "Oi! You two are taking this too far!"

"She's trying to kill me!" Blaise pointed at Pansy. "Tell her to stop being a sore loser!"

"Why don't you have a rematch? I'll referee and make sure you don't cheat." Draco got up and walked toward the chess table. "I'll be better than Eris. She likes to let you cheat so she can watch the resulting fight afterward."

"Don't steal my fun." Eris said lightly. She turned toward the two Gryffindors in disguise. "You two. I want some cookies. Could you…leave…and get me some. Now."

Ron was looking at him in shock. He put a finger to his forehead and lipped "your scar" and Harry noticed Ron's red hair was showing up again. He widened his eyes and looked at Eris but she was already moving away from them. The two got up without further ado and ran from the common room.

"She knows. I know she knows." Harry was panicking.

"If she did, she didn't say anything." Ron said.

"She might have something more horrible planned instead of outing us amongst her friends." Harry scowled.

:

"How's Hermione doing?" Ron asked as the two climbed the moving stairs back to Gryffindor Tower.

"She's back to normal save for ears and a tail." Harry grinned. Harry had visited Hermione at the medical wing. Ron said he had something to do.

"I can't believe she picked CAT fur off Millicent's robes!" Ron giggled. Harry was glad that his friend was back to normal. He seemed to have released what ever it was that was causing his drab moods. "Has Snapette approached you yet?"

"She's doing that now." Eris was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed as they reached the landing. "And Ron, 'Snapette"? Honestly…"

"What do you have planned?" Harry spoke while Ron flushed.

"I'm planning on talking with you right now. Maybe going to the library later to finish up an essay. I also promised Draco I'd meet up with him sometime today. I think he wants to practice transfiguration." If Harry wasn't scared that she'd out him about using an illegal potion to sneak into Slytherins' common room in order to spy on them he'd find her answer charming.

"You know damn well what I mean. I know that you know about last night." Harry glared and Eris smiled.

"Your glasses are very distinct," She said while pushing off the wall and moving closer to him. Her gaze was unsettling as well as unwavering off of Harry's face, "and if I didn't recognize you based on them then surely I, as well as everyone in the room, would have when your scar and Ron's signature red hair showed up."

"What do you want?" Harry whispered.

"The next time you feel it necessary to spy I would like to be warned. I don't like surprises in my domain." Eris tilted her head to the side. "If not then I hope you make sure you are not found out. That means knowing Polyjuice potions only last a total of an hour before needing to be taken again. I don't want to have to cover for you again."

"That's it?" Harry was confused again. Eris was such a contradiction.

"Also, never call me Snapette. I was given a name and I intend to hear it." Eris' eyes sparkled with humor before brushing past the two boys. She called over her shoulder with a wave. "Do give Hermione my regards."

"She's completely nutters." Ron was shaking his head in amazement.

"Either that or we are." Harry shook his head too then continued toward the Common Room. He didn't stay there long and made an excuse sometime later to leave alone.

Harry was looking for Eris. He couldn't believe she intended to let this go and he'd be damned if he let her hold this over him later. He wanted to know her intentions and he wanted to know them now. He had heard from a 1st year student that she was seen somewhere near the near the bathroom the three Gryffindors brewed the Polyjuice potion in. It was unnerving and Harry hoped that she wasn't talking to Moaning Myrtle. Hermione, Ron and he had determined that Draco wasn't the Heir of Slytherin but Harry didn't write off Eris. She had pretty much admitted to doing her own research about the Chamber and has acted suspiciously ever since Harry MET her.

"What the-?" Harry picked up his foot and watched it drip. He had just stepped into a puddle. He looked around until he realized the water was coming from his destination: The girls' bathroom of Moaning Myrtle.

All of the toilets were running and the faucets were on. Myrtle was, for lack of a better word, moaning miserably and floating above all of the chaos.

"Myrtle! What happened?" Harry started turning off the faucets manually.

"Oh! Hello Harry." Myrtle said somberly. "I was just there in my stall, minding my own business, when someone thought it was funny to throw a book at me."

"Why would someone do that?" Harry looked around for the culprit and spied something in the toilet of a stall.

"Well, don't ask me." Myrtle pouted as she followed Harry. He picked up the book. "That's the one!"

"T.M. Riddle?" Harry read the front of the book. "Who's that?"

"Oh…" Myrtle began but was interrupted when they heard footsteps coming up the way. Harry pocketed the book just when Eris walked in with her head down and looking like she was searching for something. She stopped short and gave Harry a wary glance. Myrtle sniffed at the girl. "Hello Eris. You haven't visited my bathroom in a while."

"Oh, yes, Myrtle. For that I apologize. It seems I couldn't find the time now that I'm officially a student at this school." Eris nodded up to the solemn ghost before letting her eyes drift to Harry. He was already looking at her with suspicion but she gave him a superior smile and twitched her eyebrows up.

"I was leaving, just now." Harry rushed past her. He needed to speak to Hermione. He thought he just found something connected to the Chamber. T.M. Riddle sounded familiar to him somehow and if Eris was looking for it, like he thought, then it's obviously important.

:

"Are you sure you saw him go into the girl's bathroom?" Eris asked Pansy while the other girl looked at herself in the mirror of the girl's dorm and tried different hairstyles. Her short black hair fought valiantly against any other styles and tried to remain in the flat bob cut.

Eris had grilled Myrtle about why Harry was in the girl's bathroom but all she got out of the ghost was that Harry and she were friends and that someone through a book at her. Sometimes it was difficult to talk with Myrtle but when she was younger inane babbling had seemed fun. The book! Was a book the item Lord Malfoy was talking about? Eris wasn't naïve enough to think that a book could be harmless. It was certainly possible.

"Yes, I was following him like you asked and noticed he was acting a little weird. He avoided going to visit that Granger girl in the medical wing with Potter but instead stopped by the Gryffindor Tower for two minutes before heading straight toward the girl's bathroom on the third floor. He went in there for only a moment before leaving again. Then he went back into Gryffindor Tower. I told you this before."

"I know but it doesn't make sense. Why on Earth would he go in there?" Eris mumbled to herself. And why on Earth did Harry go in after him? Did Ron drop off the item and Harry pick it up? Why? Who was involved? Do the two know what they have? Did Harry know Ron had the thing from the start or did Ron keep it secret? Eris had gone to search in the bathroom once Pansy returned to her. She assumed that Ron discovered the danger of the item Lord Malfoy snuck on his person and tried to get rid of it. She wanted to get the item and dispose of it in a more concrete way but Harry had beaten her there. Now she was sure he had the item. The question is why Ron got rid of it and why Harry had picked it up. Also, what was it? Was it a book like she was beginning to think? What did it do? How was it connected to the Chamber of Secrets? The monster?

"Do you think I have a pug nose?" Pansy turned to regard her seriously. Eris blinked herself out of her thoughts and looked at her friend.

"What?" Eris was thrown off by the random comment. Pansy shrugged uncomfortably.

"Well…When Weasley passed by me in the hall after leaving the bathroom we sort of collided shoulders. He glared at me and called me pug nose under his breath." Pansy looked distressed. "But I heard it! So do I have a pug nose? I know you'll be honest even if it hurts so do your worst!"

Pansy closed her eyes and stuck her face out as if to give Eris a better view of her nose. Eris was bemused to say the least.

"You don't have a pug nose. That is entirely made up." Eris smiled at her friend and shook her head. While it was true that Pansy's nose was slightly upturned it was far from "pug". "What you have is an aristocratic nose. He's just jealous because you not only ARE rich but you look the part."

That seemed to appease Pansy and she smiled before turning back to the mirror. She tried to pull back the thick bangs that fell over her forehead.

"Still, maybe if I do something different with my hair my nose won't stand out so much." Pansy turned her face to look at a different view.

"It couldn't hurt but I don't understand why you are taking what a Weasley says to heart." Eris rolled over on her bed so that she was on her back, head hanging over the end of the bed. "It's not like his family is winning any beauty pageants. All that red hair and freckles. It's a bit gross really."

"Bullshit." Pansy mussed up her hair with both hands. It gave her a bit of a wild look and quite different from her polished look. "I know for a fact you had a huge crush on a Weasley."

"That blond bastard…"

"Don't blame him. You must admit, that bit of gossip was too juicy to keep to yourself. Draco just HAD to tell his other two best friends." Pansy grinned evilly.

"I was seven!" Eris sat back up and scowled.

"Seven to ten if not more. Three plus years is a long time to be infatuated." The incorrigible dark haired girl just wouldn't let it go.

"Look. I wasn't interested in Charlie's looks. I was seven. Seven year olds don't care about being attractive or not. I liked him because he was nice to me, he played Quidditch like a god and he liked animals. He was confident, tall, and he had a dimple on the left side of his cheek when he smiled." Eris was fuming but flushed when she realized she spoke about Charlie more than she had ever talked about him to another person before.

"Isn't it nice to have a girlfriend to talk about those things with?" Pansy said triumphantly and Eris blinked in surprise before she burst out laughing. She hadn't done that in a long time. The girls got to talking about boys and hairstyles until late in the night. Eris managed to forget about her worries for that brief period. For that she was grateful toward Pansy.

:

Blaise covertly peered through the gaps in the bookshelf at Hermione Granger. Not a bad looking girl if you tame the mane and she grew into her teeth. She had a nice even complexion of pale taupe and her honey eyes were always warm. Blaise spied a few golden highlights in her unmanageable curls. If glossed up they would shine. It wasn't like he was interested in her; he just wanted to give her a makeover. Hermione had her head bowed in a book like always. She was sitting with a Ravenclaw girl Blaise didn't care about and they were hurriedly skimming a grand total of three books each, cross referencing them with practiced skill.

Blaise had been tracking the Muggle-born girl for a little over two months upon Eris' request. Eris told him that she wanted to know what the Gryffindor trio was up to so that she and Draco could come up with a plan against them. Blaise didn't necessarily believe all of what she said but didn't care enough to question her. It wasn't like he expected complete honesty from the girl. She was a Slytherin after all. He figured that anything Eris was interested in must be somewhat exciting. He was counting on it, actually.

Hermione made a small gasp and pointed to something in a book. The Ravenclaw girl leaned over to read before meeting Hermione's eyes with astonishment. They both looked around nervously before Hermione ripped out the page. She said something to the other girl and the two headed out of the library. Blaise casually walked around the shelves and grabbed the book Hermione tore from. It read, "Mythical beasts and their effects on humans" along the spine. Puzzled he flipped through the book until he found the categories were listed alphabetically. Whatever it was Granger was looking at, it started with a 'B'. Eris might be interested to know this. Whistling a merry tune, Blaise left in search of her.

:

"Interesting." Eris replied to her knew information. So Hermione found out what the chamber monster was. Clever girl. Eris had had her own list of possible candidates for the Chamber monster but never got around to narrowing it down. Now that she knew it started with a 'B' she was positive that it was a Basilisk. It was worrying news.

"Interesting…but?" Blaise waited expectantly. They were sitting in the stands on the Quidditch field waiting for the game to start. The attacks seemed to have stopped but Eris knew that if a Basilisk was involved it was only a matter of time before someone died. It was only luck that everyone so far had been petrified instead.

"Interesting but worrying." Eris turned toward Pansy. The girl had pinned back her bangs as an experiment. She had said that she wanted to see how many people compliment her. If the total number reached past ten then she would wear the style more often. If under ten then she'd try something else the next day. It was very scientific. "Pansy, do you have a pocket mirror?"

"Yes, OF COURSE I do!" Pansy dug into her robes and pulled one out. "Why do you need it?"

"I don't. Blaise will." Eris took the mirror and handed it to the bewildered boy. "I want you to see if you can't continue to follow Granger. You'll need this because I think there is a Basilisk loose in the castle."

"Excuse me?!" Draco finally turned away from his conversation with Theodore Nott (whom Eris secretly detested) to butt into Eris' conversation. "Did you say Basilisk?"

"Lower your voice." Eris hissed. Then spoke louder so others could hear. "It's only an essay I'm doing. It's no big deal."

"Ok. What's all this about?" Catching Eris' hint, Draco leaned closer to the other three and whispered. Nott and the other Slytherins lost interest and went back to their own conversations.

"I believe the Chamber of Secrets houses a Basilisk and when the Heir opened it, it loosed the creature." Eris said ominously and her three friends gasped.

"Ok…wow…" Blaise said wide eyed. "So…why do you want me to carry the mirror?"

"The glare of a Basilisk can kill a human." Eris rolled her eyes. Honestly, didn't anyone read? Eris had always had an interest in Magical creatures but still. "The mirror can be used to peer around corners so that if a Basilisk is there, it can't kill you. Well, with its eyes."

"Do you have any more mirrors?" Draco turned toward Pansy. The girl was pale and her lip was trembling slightly. She shook her head and eyed her old one, now clutched in Blaise's hand defensively.

"Calm down. We can get more mirrors. Also, the mirrors won't protect you fully." Eris massaged her temples. "Have you made the connection between the Basilisk and the petrified victims at all?"

"So, the mirror is not a complete defense." Dear Draco. Quick to catch up. Eris smiled at him and nodded in encouragement. "The mirror technique might protect us from instant death in the Basilisk's gaze but we'll be petrified like the others. Also, there are the big teeth to worry about…"

"Always worry about big teeth." Eris nodded again.

"I don't want to follow Granger anymore!" Blaise wailed miserably albeit softly so no one else in the Slytherin section could hear. Blaise just KNEW the Gryffindors sought out trouble most of the time if only to prove how brave they were. He didn't want to be caught in the cross fire when the frizzy haired girl thought she could fight a Basilisk.

"Why were you following Granger?" Draco asked prickly. Eris rolled her eyes. She wished Draco could determine whether he liked the girl or hated her because this back and forth was irritating.

"I asked him to because I suspected something like this." Draco was about to say something else but Eris anticipated it. "I didn't ask you to trail the girl because subtlety is not your forte. Now hush. Something is happening on the field."

Sure enough Professor was rushing out in the middle of the field with urgency. She announced that the Quidditch game was cancelled and every student was to return to their houses until further notice. Eris had a few ideas what this was about. By the looks of her two friends, they did too.

"Stupid Granger…" Draco scowled and made an incredible show of not looking concerned. "She got herself killed didn't she?"

:

"It's not to be trusted." Ron said not for the first time. Harry and he were sneaking toward Hagrid's hut to question him about his involvement with the Chamber. The book Harry found in Myrtle's bathroom belonged to a boy named Tom Riddle. Tom went to school at Hogwarts during the Chamber's first opening and received a reward for catching the previous Heir. The boy, speaking with Harry through the diary, showed him the event that led to Hagrid being accused. "Hagrid can't be the one who did it. The diary and the boy, Tom, can't be trusted I tell you!"

"With Hermione being attacked too, I can't leave anything out." Harry said. He didn't think that Hagrid had anything to do with it either but he definitely went to school during the first opening as well as convicted for it. He might have some insight on what happened. Harry looked to his friend. The boy seemed tired. He was probably worried about Hermione, petrified and in the hospital wing. Harry was too.

"After we asked Hagrid about the Chamber, THEN can we get rid of the diary?" Ron continued. "It doesn't seem right. A diary isn't supposed to pull you in like a pensieve."

"I've hidden it in the room. We'll give it to Professor Dumbledore once this is all settled."

There was a snap of a twig behind them and the two spun around but nothing was there. Little did they know that Pansy was still tailing Ron (Of course, armed with a mirror now). She was hunched behind a tree and thanking the world she was in a dark patch or foliage. She was virtually invisible in a black robe and her black hair. She just needed to be silent. Once the two boys continued on their path, Pansy cautiously followed. She noticed that the two boys were heading to the giant's hut on the edge of the forbidden forest. She couldn't very well go in with them so she settled on stationing herself within eyesight of the hut. When they leave, she'll follow them back in and report.

Shortly after they went into the hut Pansy noticed three other figures coming up the walk to the house. She hid from them and watched them pass by. Why on earth were the Headmaster, Minister of Magic and Lord Malfoy going to Hagrid's hut? Pansy risked getting closer so she could peer inside the window. Lord Malfoy was talking and from the looks of it, he was certainly pleased about something. Then she noticed something extremely odd. The two Gryffindor boys were not in the hut. Lord Malfoy held out a piece of paper, said something else and looked pointedly at Dumbledore. Dumbledore replied with something that got Malfoy's face all stone like and started for the door. Hagrid got up and said something else as Minister Fudge opened the door.

"And feed Fang!" The giant finished as Pansy scrambled around the corner of the house to avoid the adults. She waited until they were fully down the path before running back to the castle. This was certainly something Eris needed to know about. She had a feeling Hagrid was just arrested and Dumbledore was forced to leave Hogwarts. She missed the door of Hagrid's hut open and close as if on its own. The Gryffindor boys exited the hut while under the security of Harry's invisibility cloak.

"Was that just Pansy Parkinson running away?" Ron asked.

"I think so." Harry replied. "I wonder what she was doing out here."

"Y'know. I think she has been following me around lately." Ron said thoughtfully.

"Yeah?" Harry was about to tease his friend when things began to make sense. "Eris…"

"What about her?"

"She's having us followed, I'm sure of it." Harry scowled. Why? Did she know something about the Chamber? Of course she did. Stupid question. Did she suspect one of them? Made sense. What about that time in the bathroom? She was obviously looking for something and was surprised to find Harry there (never mind the fact that it was a girl's bathroom). The book! Tom Riddle's diary. Eris wanted the book. Did she know that Riddle was in school during the first opening? Is that why she wanted it? Or was she the Heir? What would the Heir of Slytherin want with the diary of Tom Riddle? Did Tom know the secret of the Chamber? The creature that crawled out of the box Hagrid had! "Hagrid said to follow the spiders and we'll have our answers, didn't he?"

"Yes, and we have to feed Fang." Ron nodded beside him. Did his friend miss the connection? Was the creature a spider? From all the time Harry spent with spiders in the cupboard he learned that they had the ability to paralyze their prey before eating them. Perhaps magical spiders petrified their victims before consuming them in almost the same way. The Chamber monster could have just been interrupted and left his meal behind all those previous times. The only thing to do then was to follow any peculiar spiders they come across.

:

"Is it true? Professor Dumbledore has been asked to stand down as acting Headmaster?" Eris casually asked as she readied a few ingredients for her father's next class. She was carefully peeling the eyeballs of merfolk and sorting the skin from the gel like, juice filled innards into two different containers. Having grown up with Severus Snape, Eris had long ago discarded any squeamish tendencies she might have had.

"The official notice won't be posted until tomorrow at dinner." Her father looked sharply at her. Snape had stopped avoiding her but still seemed kind of distant to Eris. She decided to put her curiosity about the situation on the back burner until the Chamber fiasco was settled. It was probably all connected anyway. "How did you come to know this information?"

Eris gazed calmly at her father but decided not to confide in him her connections. If he didn't want to tell her what was on his mind then she'd keep everything to herself. The two stared at each other for a moment before her father sighed and turned away.

"You're just like him. Always knowing and never showing." Snape turned to place a full container of wasp wings on a shelf and pulled down a half empty one to fill it. "Albus is probably as proud as that fool man could be."

"When I start blabbering nonsense words and offering you sweets feel free to scold me." Eris said lightly before plopping another eyeball on her cutting board. "Until then, respect my resourcefulness and give me straight answers."

"Yes. He has been asked to step down. I'm wholly expecting it to be temporary, though." Snape turned to his daughter and smiled a thin smile that to anyone else would seem like a sarcastic smirk. "Am I to be one of your resources?"

"If you have information that I want." Eris grinned and put the two pieces of the eyeball she was working on into their respectful containers.

"Well, then. You should probably know that all of the Professors as well as Albus Dumbledore are completely stumped on who could be the Heir. Our suspect from the beginning has turned out to be innocent." Her father's jaw tightened. "It's good that they are even though that means we're in the dark on the true culprit. Now with Dumbledore out of Hogwarts, his own resources are coming up empty."

It was as close to an apology as Eris was going to get. Her father and the rest of the teachers must have suspected her and found out she was innocent. She didn't know why and probably never will but it is good that she was off the list now. If the teachers didn't know then she wasn't going to get any help by grilling her father about it. It was all up to her and her three friends now. She still never made the connection between the object Malfoy had and the Chamber. They had to be connected but in what way?

"Could the Heir be an object?" Eris blurted out after some amount of silence. Her father froze and turned toward her, his brows furrowed. "I mean. Could the Heir of Slytherin and the opener of the Chamber of Secrets be housed in an object and smuggled into Hogwarts?"

"I don't think that's possible. Do you mean an animagus?" Snape asked.

"Oh, I don't know. I'm just speculating." Eris tried to wave it off. "I was thinking that if someone had an item and they wanted it to be brought into Hogwarts for the purpose of opening the chamber, could they perhaps put something of the Heir's on someone's person so anyone could open the chamber?"

"I haven't heard of something like that." Her father said slowly but his gaze was hard. He wasn't telling her everything but his silence was telling her all she needed. She just hit on something important. The item that the Gryffindors had could be the key to the Chamber of Secrets and you didn't have to have the blood of Slytherin in your veins to use it.

"I forgot. I have an essay in history of magic to complete." Eris said just as her father mumbled about a meeting he forgot about and both of them left the room.

:

"Ron. I think you should head back, mate." Harry said worriedly to his friend. The boy looked about ready to keel over and die where he stood. The two of them agreed to take Hagrid's advice and "follow the spiders" into the forbidden forest where they all seemed to be heading but his red haired friend looked haggard. "You couldn't possibly help me out if you pass out before any trouble came along."

"I suppose your right. I just don't get it. I feel so exhausted." Ron's eyes had dark circles under them and he looked white as a ghost. "Maybe I should go to the hospital wing, yeah?"

"Maybe you should. Look, I can't wait until another night to do this so if I'm not back by morning then you should probably tell someone where I'd gone. I'll have fang with me just in case, so don't worry overly" Harry said. The two went back to the castle under Harry's invisibility cloak before Harry headed off on his own.

Ron watched his friend leave before he felt the sensation he had come to dread take over his body. He was glad he wasn't with Harry. Who knew what he'd do this time. Something had already happened to Hermione. Ron let out a small groan in frustration before everything went black.

:

The spiders were a bust. Not just a bust, but overly frightening. They tried to eat both Harry and Fang in the forest after Harry talked with Aragog. Luckily the wildly driving around Weasley car had stopped close to where Harry was running away. It looked even more battered than after the Whomping willow and Harry wondering briefly where it had been before he jumped in the car and sped away from the army of over-sized spiders. He did learn one thing, though (other than to never trust a spider the size of a house and its family of horse sized ones), is that Hagrid didn't open the Chamber and the creature petrifying the students at Hogwarts wasn't a spider. That left Harry at square one. As he pulled the auto up to a stop to get out, Harry stood up straight with eyes wide. Myrtle! Aragog had said the murder fifty years ago occurred in a bathroom. What if the girl that died was Myrtle? Why hadn't the diary specified that? Unless Tom Riddle didn't want him to know that detail. Harry frowned. The Chamber of Secrets had more to do with that diary than he had originally thought. Tom Riddle played a pivotal part in the events that happened fifty years ago during the first opening but it wasn't to capture the Heir. What if Tom Riddle WAS the Heir?

"Ron…" Harry hissed and ran into the castle. He should have listened to his friend when he told him the book wasn't to be trusted.

When he got to Gryffindor Tower his room was a mess as if someone went searching for something. Harry already knew what that something was. He also knew that the person got what they were searching for. It had to have been a Gryffindor as the only people who knew the password was someone of that house. Who? Harry decided to visit the Hospital wing to see if Ron was there.

When he got down to where the beds were he didn't see his red haired friend anywhere. Didn't he say he was going to come there? Harry went over to Hermione's petrified body and frowned thoughtfully at her. Where was Ron?

"What's that?" Harry whispered to himself and knelt down by Hermione. In her hand was a crumpled up piece of paper. Carefully removing it from Hermione's clenched fist, Harry opened it up and read. "Basilisk? Enemy of Spiders. Parseltongue speaking beast that has the ability to kill with only its stare. If lucky enough to see a mere reflection of this creature you may only be petrified for your interaction."

Harry saw a hurried scrawl of handwritten notes on the margin of the paper. He smiled grimly. It's in the pipes. It's a Basilisk, its in the pipes connected to the bathroom that Myrtle died in, Tom Riddle may be the Heir of Slytherin who long ago framed Hagrid, and Ron may be captured by him. Harry turned and hurried toward Dumbledore's office before stopping short. Dumbledore wasn't there. He had been asked to leave the day before by the Ministry. The acting Headmaster was McGonagall. Turning another way, Harry started toward her office.

"Shit! Doesn't anyone work in this school?" Harry pounded his fist on McGonagall's door uselessly. She was obviously somewhere else.

Scowling, and deciding whether or not to try and go it in alone Harry stalked the hallways. Then he heard murmuring around the next corner. Peeking curiously he saw that all of the teachers had gathered around where a note was written on the wall "His skeleton will lie in the chamber forever." In blood.

The teachers confirmed Harry's fears that Ronald Weasley was taken into the Chamber of Secrets. They chided Lockhart and asked him to defeat the monster that must be there. They reminded him that he had bragged about knowing where the chamber was all along. Couldn't he go and retrieve the Weasley boy? Of course, Lockhart said that it would be no problem and that all he needed was to return to his chambers for a few items but Harry wasn't buying it. The man was obviously nervous. Harry was sure the other teachers could tell. They all watched him go before shaking their heads and whispering furiously to each other. The least Harry could do was tell Lockhart where the Chamber was and what was waiting for him there.

:

"I have a feeling we're missing something big." Pansy whined and kicked at Blaise's chair, innocently looking away when he turned and glared at her. He had his head resting on the table looking miserable.

"What are you a prophet now?" Draco jabbed his quill irritably into his parchment. "I heard that school will be cancelled soon if the person doing the attacks isn't caught. How about you use those mystical "feelings" of yours to find out who it is, hmm?"

"I'm getting a feeling that you'll be knocked on your ass if you continue acting like one." Pansy sneered. Everyone was on edge since Eris had told them about the object (leaving out Lord Malfoy's involvement).

"He's right though. We're coming up negative on the Heir thing and I don't want to go home." Eris glowered from the sofa. She had been sitting there for hours just staring at the fire and willing all the answers to come to her. "What do we know so far?"

"We know that Weasley and Potter are suspects in the Chamber incidents." Blaise said with his head still down.

"And Weasley has been acting secretive and moody." Pansy offered

"We know that Potter speaks Parseltongue, a language that Salazar Slytherin spoke." Draco added helpfully.

"Despite Potter's talent, I fail to believe he's the Heir because of Granger being a victim." Eris waved her hand dismissively.

"What about Weasley?" Pansy spoke up. "Weasley is friends with Granger as well and yet you didn't take him off the suspects list. Weasley doesn't even speak Parseltongue."

"Oh, yes. I sometimes forget they're all friends." Eris said. Inside she cringed. Did she really just stick up for Harry and leave Charlie's brother in the dust?

"Well then, what if it's both of them?" Draco asked.

"If it's both of them, then they don't know the other's involvement. Remember when Weasley threw the book at Moaning Myrtle in the bathroom and Potter accidently found it?" Eris reminded the group. They looked around each other for answers when Eris suddenly stood up. "Myrtle! It's Moaning Myrtle who the Basilisk killed fifty years ago!"

"If that's the case, then the Basilisk killed her in that bathroom!" Draco also stood up and looked excitedly at Eris. Pansy and Blaise were excited too but looked back and forth between the blond haired boy and the black haired girl.

"It would make sense that the Basilisk moves through the pipes to avoid detection." Eris continued.

"That would mean an entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is in that bathroom!" Draco was practically jumping up and down.

"Let's go!" Eris started toward the door followed closely after by Draco, Pansy and lastly Blaise.

"We're not going to fight the Basilisk are we? I might have a problem with that." Blaise said and the group stopped short. They looked at each other for a moment before Eris stepped determinedly forward.

"Ok, Blaise. You try and search for whatever teacher you can find. Tell them the situation. Pansy, I want you to find either Weasley or Potter. Whatever one or both, doesn't matter. Keep an eye on them and make sure they don't do anything else suspicious. If they do that you have to cast a bind on them and find a teacher or one of us." The two Slytherins ran off to do her bidding. Eris turned to Draco and paused when she saw his amused look. "Well you won't take orders from me so do what you like as long as it doesn't hinder the other two or me."

"Oh, ye of little faith." Draco put his arm around Eris' shoulder and moved with her in the direction of Myrtle's bathroom. "I'll go where you go. If you're going to face a Basilisk, you'll need my help."

"Thanks but I think if we're going to face a Basilisk we're going to die." Eris furrowed her brows and thought. "Dumbledore! We'll send an owl to Dumbledore, tell him where the Chamber is, what is attacking the students, and about the book as well!"

"That sounds better than fighting a giant snake." Draco murmured as the two ran to the owlery.

:

Eris picked at her food. So little happened last night that she wasn't quite sure of the extent of her involvement. Soon after she and Draco had sent word to Dumbledore the Headmaster returned to Hogwarts. He smiled brilliantly at the two of them before sending them off to their common room with Snape as their chaperone. Soon after that Pansy and Blaise were escorted back themselves and they spent the remainder of the evening pacing nervously around each other. It was so frustrating. Here it is, several hours later and everyone is eating breakfast like nothing is wrong. Eris' eye twitched.

"Go and look for them, you know you want to." Pansy whispered at her side. She was right. Eris had been glaring hatefully at the three empty spots at the Gryffindor table for the entire breakfast. She knew where Hermione was. The Mandrakes used for the potion had been harvested and brewed so it was only a matter of time before her frizzy head took up her spot but the other two. The other two were mysteriously missing.

Eris felt a nudge at her other side and looked to see Draco eyeing her sideways. He gave a little nod in the direction of the exit. Blaise was smirking at her from the other side of Draco. Eris scowled. They wanted to know just as much as she did. Cowards. They knew she would never hesitate to go Dumbledore's office and demand answers.

"You guys are horrible." Eris mumbled before she got up and started toward the door, ignoring the responding grins. Even though she would have liked to have let them stew in their own curiosity, her own interest won out. Bastards. They probably knew it too.

Eris headed straight for Dumbledore's office but stopped when she heard angry voices. Or rather one angry voice. Eris immediately recognized it as her Godfather's, Lucius Malfoy.

"You cost me my servant!" Malfoy bellowed. Eris had never heard him so discomposed.

She slowly approached the corner and peered curiously around it. Harry Potter, looking for the world like he just came from a dirt pile, glared defiantly at her Godfather. He looked proud and justified and outright brilliant. Standing beside him and holding a book in one hand and a sock in another was Dobby. His eyes were just dancing with so much positive emotion that Eris wanted to cry. Her Godfather pulled out his wand and moved menacingly forward.

"You will NOT harm Harry Potter!" Dobby sounded so brave that Eris felt herself smiling proudly as she watched the elf blast Lord Malfoy across the hall when he didn't heed the elf's warning. As he started to get up, a curse just barely on his lips, Luscious looked up and saw Eris standing around the corner. Eris schooled her features and gave her Godfather an expectant look before stepping out for the other two to see. He wouldn't dare act this foolish in front of her would he?

"What on Earth are you doing Potter? Attacking such an influential man as Lord Malfoy?" Eris smirked. Luscius brushed himself off and straightened his long hair.

"That's alright, dear. Harry Potter is just as meddling as his parents here." Luscius spat out, his eyes never leaving Harry's unwavering ones. "If he continues he just might meet the same stick end."

"I'll take on anything you throw my way." Harry said lowly and suddenly picked up a side of his lips in a half smile. Grabbing the book Dobby was still holding and waving it carelessly. "And if this is the best you've got then I haven't any problem now haven't I?"

"We'll see if your naïve youthful recklessness holds out." Lord Malfoy gritted out between clenched teeth before he spun around and walked away. He was so angry he had forgotten Eris was there and stalked away without a further look back. Eris was so amused that she watched him go while chuckling to herself softly.

"You were interrupting again." Harry said softly as he approached her. It wasn't a question but Eris answered anyway.

"I saw no reason for the confrontation." Eris stared coolly at Harry. "My school life is going to be very interesting with you here isn't it?"

"You tell me."

"Hn." Eris finally looked at Dobby and smiled down at the elf. He had been looking back and forth between the two humans with something close to awe. "You have a sock."

"Yes! Dobby has a sock!" The elf displayed it proudly up as to give Eris a better view. She patted him on the head and smiled fondly.

"Good." Eris continued on her pathway to Dumbledore's office. She felt Harry's eyes on her as she walked. Right before turning the corner she looked back at him. "Ron Weasley?"

"He's safe. Healing in the Hospital wing." Harry gave her a lopsided grin. "He had quite an ordeal."

Eris nodded and continued on her way. She was already getting the answers she needed but she'd still ask Dumbledore all the same. There was no way she was going to stick around with Harry any longer.

:

"This year has been quite a trial for each and every one of you. Due to the nature of these events I feel it is my duty to remind you about the importance of House unity that this school desperately needs." Dumbledore addressed his students during dinner. Everything was peaceful once again but it was only a matter of time before it all started up again. Albus was even now getting ready for the next year. Tom Riddle would stop at nothing until he got what he wanted. Dumbledore looked over at the faces of the students somberly. They would have a lot to deal with. Several faces stood out amongst the others. Hermione was healed, Ron was back to normal, and Harry was triumphant. Eris was contemplative, Draco was stubborn, Pansy was more confident and Blaise a little more caring. Those students will have a lot more to deal with as time went on. "I have no doubt that the issues dealt with this year could have been easier on each of you if you would have all worked together."

"How come I get the feeling he's talking about us?" Pansy whispered to Eris.

"Because he is." Eris answered.

When she had talked to Dumbledore earlier that morning she was told that Harry had gone down into the Chamber. There he had found Ron's broken wand. When Lockhart tried to use it on Harry to obliterate his memory, it backfired on Lockhart instead. Then Harry went further into the Chamber to fight the basilisk. When Eris asked about the Heir she was told that Ron, under the influence of Tom Riddle's diary, acted as Heir. He told her nothing else. It left her with more questions. Why had Lord Malfoy even used the diary? Who really was Tom Riddle? How had he managed to put himself into a diary and used Ron?

"If he wants us to become all chummy with the Gryffindors, he's got another thing coming." Draco scowled.

"He's got a point, though." That was Pansy. Such a good girl. Already stand up for things. With just a little more encouragement she could probably be trusted with all of Eris' secrets. Well, most of them. "If we would have communicated with the Gryffindors from the start then combined our knowledge, the answer would have been found long before it did."

"We didn't know if they were the Heirs or not. And Weasley was!" Blaise whispered furiously. "Albeit by proxy."

"He wanted to get rid of the book! He didn't want to be used by it!" Pansy whispered back.

"Enough." Eris hushed her bickering friends. "Dumbledore is a bit out of touch. It's going to take a bit more for us to trust each other. I don't even know if that's a good idea or not yet."

"She's right. Gryffindors might think they're doing good things, especially those three, but we don't know if it's good for us." Draco narrowed his eyes. "If it helps makes our life better then we'll work with them."

"What are we going to do next year?" Blaise asked.

"That's going to be next year." Eris was looking at Draco. She didn't want him to go back into the influence of his father. What if he asked Draco to help him try to harm Harry next year? Draco wouldn't hesitate, she knew. She'll just have to keep him busy. "Let's think about this summer."

The four friends conspired amongst themselves during the rest of Dumbledore's speech right up until the celebration of having no exams and Hagrid's return from Azkaban and until they left for summer break.


	4. Prisoner of Azkaban Pt 1

This took me a while because I wasn't sure how to start it. I don't even know if I like how I did. Oh well, too late now. As last book was Eris' changing point, this is Draco's. It's a swim or sink situation for him and if you remember the way things went during this book I think you can determine why. I won't go into much besides saying that I will try to incorporate the sub characters a little bit more this time (Hermione had a big part in the third book so I'll delve into that.). Mystery and intrigue abound.

I finally found out who Eris' mother was. I had already named her but the details were still vague. I need to think of the finer points some more. More questions than answers this chapter but what can you do? Nothing, that's what! I'm as much a prisoner as you. I have no idea what I'm doing.

Thirteen is a magical year for anyone, Muggle or Magical. It is an awkward time when you are still a child but you're becoming an adult. The transition is filled with self doubt, exploration and the need to fit in. I will try to portray this age as justly as I possibly can but since I haven't been thirteen in a while, I'll have to go on memory.

Eris' pet name has a double meaning. Dysomnia, if you Google it, is a sleeping disorder which fits quite nicely in Eris' over active mind and inedibility to have a good nights sleep. Dysomnia is also the daughter of Eris in mythology.

**Warnings**: More cursing. There is some kissing (or rather one awkward kiss). Some violence and blood. Both the kissing and the violence will be in part two I think. I just need to get 'someone' angry enough for a physical attack. Kiss and make-up.

**Disclaimer:** Same old thing…not mine.

**The Prisoner of Azkaban**:

Eris stabbed irritably at the dry cracked Earth with a stick. This summer had been boring beyond anything she had ever experienced in her young thirteen year life. And knowing who her father was and the chores/studying he always had her do, this was saying something. She was so glad she was going back to school in another week and a half. It couldn't come sooner. The novelty of being with her friends and skipping out on lessons had run out around the first month of summer break.

"Eris, please stop that. What did the Earth do to you to deserve such hate?" Pansy was pulling pedals off of a daisy, who was she to talk?

"Draco is a stupid prat." Eris threw the stick and glared at Pansy as she lay lazily on her hammock. They had gone to the Zabini's manor in Venice for the summer. "Why didn't you fight harder to make him stay with us?"

"Why didn't you? Besides, his father requested he stay home this summer. Draco could never say no." Pansy sighed and got up. "Where the bloody hell is Blaise?"

"Blaise is a stinking prat too." Eris said petulantly. She couldn't shake her bad mood. She felt restless and trapped. She wanted Draco.

"What's wrong with you lately?" Pansy was shocked that someone like Eris was acting this way. It wasn't like her. The dark haired girl sighed and ran her hand through her hair. It was becoming unbelievably long, reaching almost to her lower back but she almost always refused to put it up. Pansy's own had grown somewhat. She was trying to make herself more distinguished. Pansy thought having long hair would make her seem more grown up. Eris didn't agree when it came to herself. She still looked too young in the face. Her features virtually unchanged from the oval faced, bright eyed, plump lipped "china doll".

"I'm sorry, Pansy. I guess I'm just frustrated. I would have liked it if we were all together this summer." And Draco was away from the influence of his father. Eris added silently. Who knew what Draco was picking up alone with the man who put everyone at risk loosing a Basilisk in a school full of kids?

"If I didn't know any better I'd say that you looooove Draco." Blaise's voice sprang out from behind some bushes before his grinning head popped up, kissy face and everything. "You wanted to kiiiissss hiiiiim!"

"Blaise, I swear to all that is holy…if you continue I will hex you so bad you'll miss a full year of school, got me?" Eris practically growled.

"Oooh! Did I hit on something good?" Blaise almost skipped around the bush in a dance but stopped abruptly when Eris spoke in a whisper, moved her wand with dizzying speed and hit him with a full body bind. He smacked the ground with a pain filled "oof". Pansy started laughing hysterically when Eris made the daisies in the yard start attacking Blaise's head without mercy. Eris approached the warring flowers and knelt down to smile innocently at Blaise.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" She said in her sweetest voice.

"Gah! I'm sorry! I'm SORRY! Make them stop! I have allergies!" Blaise wailed which only made Pansy laugh harder. She clutched her stomach and fought to stay upright. Eris stopped her spell and smugly got up and dusted off her knees.

"That's what I thought." She said airily and took Pansy's spot on the hammock. Pansy wasn't the least bit miffed at it. Eris had earned that spot by giving Pansy a show.

"Bloody hell, girl. You're the devil!" Blaise panted on the ground, surrounded by the fallen warrior flowers. He thrashed violently when Pansy picked up a daisy and started waving it at his face.

"I'm Slytherin. There's only a slight difference but I forgive you." Eris inspected her nails and idly wondered what Draco was having to put up with back home. Eris sighed again. "I miss school."

"Miss the school or miss SOMEONE who goes to that school?" Blaise leered while Pansy asked "Why?"

"I miss school!" Eris pointed her wand menacingly at Blaise, who was intelligent enough to shut up. She ignored Pansy's comment altogether. "What is it with you lately, Blaise? All you seem to think about is dating. Who's dating who? Who is crushing on who?"

"Puberty." Blaise said proudly. "It hit me like a Bludger. Haven't you noticed?"

"I try not to look at you." Eris said dismissively but truthfully she HAD noticed. While Eris simply got a little taller, Blaise had sprouted like a weed. He was starting to look more masculine and it only served to improve his already beautiful looks. Damn him. Pansy, also, seemed to have blossomed. She was already bigger than Eris on top and had a more rounded physique. Eris was worried she was always going to be small. Would she lose respect from her peers if she still looked like a child when she was an adult? While she was normal for her size when she was younger, it seems that she had been surpassed in the last couple of years and is now in the "small for her age" bracket. Eris shivered. She probably looked like a first year.

::

At the same time Eris was lamenting about the size of her body; Harry was glaring at the overly sized one of Aunt Marge. The bitch was a sniveling poor excuse for a Muggle and Harry had half a mind to tell her just how low on the "food chain" she really was. Of course, Harry was a good boy so he held his tongue. That is, until she made a one too many low level insults toward his parents. So he blew her up. Not in the messy sense where Aunt Petunia would be cleaning her out of the rug for months but in the trying to get her out of the tree like a kite kind of blowing up. Harry felt a satisfied smirk grace his face as he packed his bags and threatened Uncle Vernon with the same punishment should the man try to stop him. Then he ran away from home. All the time he was lugging his baggage behind him, Harry repeated over and over again that he would never go back to that awful house again. Dumbledore and his rules be damned.

As Harry cursed anything and anyone who had ever done him wrong, he also thought about what he was going to do now that he was for sure going to be expelled. He was pretty sure London had a healthy number of Outcast Wizards in the population that he could melt into. It wouldn't be a bad life. Plenty of excitement living on the lamb. Harry's gaze settled on a set of golden eyes in the darkness in front of him. It was startling but even more so was the size of the beast those eyes were attached to. Harry could only see the outline but that was enough to judge the magnitude. It scared the hell out of him. Harry stumbled backward and fell. He saw the beast move but it was suddenly cut off by the arrival of a bus. Harry blinked before recognizing it as a Wizarding World contraption. He was beginning to get a feel for all things Magical so he was able to tell the difference between that and Muggle things. He was relieved to see something he felt comfortable with.

The Wizarding World still amazed Harry. Having lived on the outside for the majority of his life so far, everything was a marvel. The Knight Bus even more so. Even the people were colorful. Harry was really taken with Daigon Alley. After having a peculiar conversation with the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, in which he WASN'T expelled from school for using magic out of school and in the vicinity of Muggles but rather was fed and given housing until school started. Quite the puzzlement. And then he was left to wander the streets of the Wizarding Shopping district until it was time to board the train to Hogwarts. Harry was bombarded left and right with all sorts of wonders. He ogled the new Firebolt Broom and ate ice-cream. He even finished all of his summer homework and bought the books he needed for the coming year. In one of the bookstores he happened upon, Harry saw a book with a big black dog on the cover. It reminded him of the beast he saw before the Knight Bus rescued him so, out of impulse, he bought it. He never bought anything out of impulse before but it felt kind of nice. Immerging out of the bookstore, object in hand, he practically ran into Ron.

"Woah! Hey mate! Watch it." Ron jumped out of the way then clamped his hand on Harry's back. "I almost didn't recognize you!"

"Spent a lot more time out of doors this summer." Harry grinned and greeted his friend. What really happened was that he left Hogwarts last year a little more confident. Facing a Basilisk will do that to you. Vernon and the rest of the Dursley's took a couple of level stares face on before they started to back off. It did wonders for Harry's complexion to be out in the sun more. Running from Dudley and his friends became a whole lot easier. Harry knew Ron exaggerated a bit, though. He didn't look all that different. Harry was a whole lot tanner and he developed a bit of muscles. He supposed he grew a bit too but not overly.

"Well you look better!" Ron smiled. Ron looked, well, taller. The red haired boy shot up over the summer. He was a couple of inches taller than Harry now and his adolescent shoulders jutted out awkwardly in the middle of squaring off. Harry gave him the school year to even out. Ron's voice was also squeaking horribly in the middle of lowering. Harry's had that every now and then too. Thankfully that was all that he had to deal with. Dudley looked like he had chicken pocks with all the acne riddling his pudgy face. Wizards apparently didn't have to deal with such things. Magic balances out the face but on more extreme cases, a potion could handle it within an hour.

Harry greeted Molly and the twins when they came over. Percy made it to head boy this year and the twins complain about their "Bighead boy" brother. Even then he was separate from his family and off doing his own thing. The Weasley's hardly hear from him as he keeps himself locked away in his room but they did manage to have a family vacation to Egypt in which Percy was tolerable. They ran into Hermione on their way to the pet store to buy rat tonic for Ron's pet rat, Scabbers, which looked rather sick lately. She decided to go with them because she might be interested in a pet since her parents had finally agreed to let her have one and Hogwarts always had an open pet policy (Some species restrictions applied). There, Hermione bought a cat, Crookshanks, which left Ron unhappy and Scabbers even unhappier.

::

Eris watched the two bickering Gryffindors and a silent one walk away from the pet store. Even the mousy Harry Potter looked older. Her glare turned into a snarl. Stupid good looking Harry Potter. She had been hoping he looked just as awkward as he did the first year.

"Oh! Eris, look at this quill in the window! It has a pink feather!" Pansy stepped from foot to foot in excitement as she looked in on the quill. "It has auto-write capabilities! Note taking will be a breeze!"

"Buy it." Eris said simply. "But you have to remember which teachers allow auto-write quills in their classes. My father, as you know, detests them."

"I know. I want it though, but I've spend my budget since the expenses of the summer and getting the bare minimum for school." Pansy was starting to whine but Eris had already reached into her pockets and pulled out some Galleons for Pansy. She handed it to the other girl without further ado. Pansy squeaked out a "thanks!" before rushing in the store.

Eris eyed the pet store before walking slowly toward it. Her father detested pets so she had never had one but if she were to buy one from under his nose he couldn't possibly tell her to take it back after she had bonded with it, could he? Entering the store she knew she was going to leave it with some sort of animal.

When she saw the critical golden eyes of the hawk she immediately strolled over to it. It wasn't overly sized but menacing anyway. The bird was brown and gold, not completely different from normal non-magic species but it had a distinct intelligence to it that made her think it was assessing her as well as she it. She hoped she measured up to it because she was quite impressed with the obvious power the bird held.

"Interesting specimen, that one." A hunchbacked man approached her. He had stringy hair and an unpleasant body odor. "Far too dangerous for just anyone."

"What breed?" Eris asked as the hawk seemed to glare at the shop keeper.

"A rare hunting breed. It is a subgenre so not recognized by the ministry but it has been labeled a snake predator." Eris laughed for she found this highly amusing. The Hawk seemed to be in good spirits as well. It reached around and started to clean the insides of its wings. Eris didn't miss (and was quite pleased) that the shop keeper flinched slightly at the bird's sudden movement. "I have some very interesting cats near the back…"

"Boy or girl?" Eris asked not wanting the shop keeper to think she wanted any other animal besides this one.

"The hawk?" The shop keeper seemed to shrink under the heated gaze of both Eris and the bird. "She's a girl."

"Lovely. Ring her up. I'll be taking her with me." Eris started toward the door.

"But, wouldn't you like a nice puppy or something?" The shop keeper whined. Eris turned around, opened the door and gave the disgusting man a hateful glare.

"Let's get this straight. I am not a puppy kind of girl. I am not a cat kind of girl. I want that hawk, you will charge the Snape account for the purchase and I will hear no more of your insistently grating voice!" Eris almost growled. The shop keeper widened his eyes but nodded dumbly. Eris turned to whistle to her new pet. Having already given her a name. "Come on Dysomnia, let's get to Hogwarts."

She was quite pleased that the hawk heeded her command and took flight after her and settled on her shoulder. Eris guessed that she passed the hawk's test.

::

"It's staring at me again…" Blaise leaned over as far as he possibly could as the snake hawk made menacing noises at him by clicking her beak in fast repetition and dancing from clawed foot to clawed foot. Eris looked up from her book and smiled.

"I think Dysomnia likes you."

"Well, I think Dysomnia wants to tear the flesh from my body!" Blaise cried. "Why does the animal get its own seat anyway? Why isn't it caged?"

"She's almost like a real person." Pansy said without looking up as she wrote with her brand new pink feathered pen. "I've seen it."

"Thank you, Pansy." Eris nodded to the girl. Pansy looked up briefly to flash her a smile before returning to whatever she was doing. Blaise glared mutinously at both of them before shrinking away again when Dysomnia got a little too close. He whimpered.

"Isn't Draco going to take that seat? Where is he? Has anyone seen him?" Blaise asked. The three of them were waiting for Draco in a cabin on the train but no one had seen him pretty much all summer. Eris made a "thinking face" where she tilted her head to the side and looked at the ceiling.

"If I know him, and I believe I do, I'd say he is at a certain scarred faced Gryffindor's cabin running his snarky mouth to said Gryffindor and probably about to hex that same Gryffindor. In which all Gryffindors will ban together to overtake him in retribution." After she spoke the three friends looked at each other silently. Dysomnia settled down on her seat and looked expectantly at Eris. Sighing Eris started to get up from her seat. "Damn it. Let's go save him."

As the three filed out of the cabin and down the hallway they caught site of Draco. He was doing exactly what Eris had predicted. Just when they were almost upon him the train seemed to jolt. The lights went out and Eris felt an icy cold wind on her back. She slowly turned around and let out a strangled squeak at the sight behind her. Blaise quickly brushed her with his arm against the wall where he and Pansy were, pinning her there. Her head seemed to vibrate from the inside and she had an uncontrollable feeling that she had been running. She heard whispers in her ear that she couldn't understand and the desire to flee escalated. Panting hard, Eris managed to look at where the Dementor was heading. She saw Draco pressed against the wall as well as the creature entered into the cabin that had to be where Harry was. She knew what the Dementor was doing to Harry. She could feel it. Feel it as it enjoyed tormenting him.

"It's laughing at him…" Eris whispered and tears stung her eyes. She didn't know how she knew but she would sometimes get what the Dementor wanted. It was like a flickering understanding that brushed at her brain. She felt dirty.

Suddenly a brilliant silver light in the form of a sphere erupted from the cabin and the Dementor seemed to disappear. Eris clawed her way out of Blaise's embrace and struggled to get near the cabin. She could feel the tears as they fell down her face and she gasped desperately for air. Draco was suddenly crouched down by her in alarm. She didn't even remember falling.

"Is she alright?" A man's voice asked. Eris looked up to see a sandy haired man in old shabby clothes. In his eyes flickered a sense of recognition before he blinked it away. "Are you alright, dear?"

"What happened?" Eris asked. "Where is he?"

"That was a Dementor. It's gone now." Remus was confused. She meant the Dementor, didn't she? The girl made an impatient sound before breaking away from Draco and bursting past the teacher in a rush to see Harry. She was worried about Harry. Who was she? Remus Lupin felt a little odd around her.

Eris saw that Harry was out cold on the floor surrounded by his worried friends. She made a small gasp and they all looked up at her. With her eyes stinging and now drying tears staining her face, she was in no position to say anything so she slowly backed out of the room.

"He passed out? Bloody brilliant, that! Hilarious!" Draco was laughing behind her. Blaise and Pansy had also come up and were gently pulling her away from the Gryffindors.

"He'll be alright." The older man said gently to Eris and she blinked up at him. Did he not understand what the Dementor did to him? Eris felt the creature's glee. She could only guess how it felt to be on the hostile end.

"I suppose he will. Mr. ?"

"Professor Lupin. I am to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts." The man smiled. The recognition was back in his eyes. "You look familiar. What's your name?"

"Eris Snape. If you're to be a Professor at Hogwarts you might be in acquaintance with my father, Severus Snape." Professor Lupin's eyes widened in shock. "Though, I must say, I look more like my mother, Maelstra."

"Yes…" Lupin's eyes were shifting uncomfortably and it startled Eris. "I…went to school with both of your parents…"

"You knew my mother!?" Eris got excited. Not many people spoke of her mother. She had asked her father about her a couple of times but she figured it just brought him pain to bring her up because the answers were always tight and never deep. The Malfoy's never spoke of her other than a few superficial comments like Eris had her nose and mouth. She never got to speak of what she was like. She knew her mother was a Slytherin but other than a few school time photos, those were it.

"Yes, a bit. We didn't talk much and I haven't seen her since we graduated. Now you four should get back to your own cabins." Professor Lupin was brushing her off! That was definitely not on! The man look uncomfortable talking with her and Eris wondered why. She stared at him far longer than necessary just to let him know she knew his game. His eyes shifted around again and he coughed but turned around and re-entered the cabin. With the huff Eris finally turned toward her friends and went back down the hallway.

Remus Lupin was perturbed to say the least. He hadn't seen Severus Snape for quite some time, Maelstra for even longer than that. Snape had never mentioned a daughter or that he had finally married the sweet Maelstra. Of course, Severus would never see a reason to give Lupin anything besides a sneer. It was quite a curious development. He thought that Maelstra had disappeared before they had all graduated from Hogwarts. He'd had to talk with Headmaster Dumbledore immediately upon arrival. The Professor looked down at the groaning Harry Potter. No use thinking about his old enemy's daughter. Now he had to see about his old friend's son.

::

"What?" Eris gritted out. She was tired of her friends staring at her expectantly. She simply didn't want to talk about it.

"You seemed worried about Potter." Draco said lowly. His voice had certainly turned. He was taller if the way his long legs sprawled out in front of him as he sat on the bench was any indication. He looked just as tall as Blaise was and his hair had been left loose. It looked baby fine without all the gel he had used in the past.

"Not that it is any of your concern who I worry about but it's not what you think." Eris gave her pet Dysomnia a piece of leather. She was sitting on her lap now that Draco had stolen her seat. The snake hawk tore at the leather with gusto. "I'm glad to see you too, after almost the whole summer of no contact."

"I had things to do." Draco said bitterly and looked to the side. "You going to tell me why 'it's not was I think'?"

"I'll tell you when you remember you have no control over me." Eris spat and Dysomnia took to flapping her wings and making angry noises. Pansy and Blaise were wisely silent.

"If you weren't always making moon eyes at - !"

"I'm not making any eyes at anyone!"

"Well, why not!?"

"Uh…" Eris stopped her momentum of being angry and was forcefully shoved into being completely shocked. Draco's cheeks were red and his eyes were blazing. "What?"

"You never thought about anyone else but stupid Charlie Weasley and then when Saint Potter frolicked on the scene you were always somewhere around him!" Draco wasn't going to let this go.

"You're jealous." Eris' lips twitched. Blaise and Pansy immediately looked cheerful as they glanced back and forth between Draco and Eris. "I thought you liked Granger."

"I didn't! I Never!" Draco paled. The domineering attitude he thought he'd have with Eris was starting to disintegrate. How did she always manage to do that? "I just thought she was smart…OH! And I'm not jealous!"

All three of his friends (and he swore the freaking bird as well) started laughing. Draco glowered in his seat. Eris leaned over and patted him on the knee. She looked almost exactly like she always did. Draco would have in no other way.

"Don't worry. I'll give you plenty of attention this year." Eris smirked. "But this doesn't explain why you didn't contact me this summer. I'm terribly cross with you."

"I…My father had me doing a lot of things around the house. I was busy most of the time." Draco looked a bit distracted. He eyed the hawk as it glared at him. "So, what's her name?"

"The beast is called Dysomnia and she'll rip you to shreds if you look at her cross eyed!" Blaise wailed. Dysomnia clicked her beak at him and he yelped in alarm.

"How did you know it was a female?" Pansy asked.

"Only a female pet of Eris' could glare at me like Eris can." Draco smiled at Eris.

::

Hermione was anxious for the new school year. She was given the ability and privilege to use a very important magical device so that she could fully attain all knowledge she can. The Time Turner will be exciting to use. She couldn't wait! Professor McGonagall had made her promise not to tell anyone about it though. Not even to Ron and Harry. It was only because of her credentials that she was given permission anyway. Hermione wasn't going to let the Ministry down. She will prove she is completely capable of handling the responsibility. Hermione wasn't without temptation, however. She wanted to desperately use it to keep that Dementor away from Harry. Or to perhaps scrutinize the peculiar look Eris gave when she burst into their cabin after the Dementor left. There was no doubt that she had been crying. The evidence was painted clearly on her cheeks. However, it was the look of worry that had Hermione's mind working overtime. Was Eris worried about Harry? It would seem so and based on the Slytherin girl's history, it wasn't the first time she had tried to protect Harry from harm. What was the reason? It couldn't be as simple as a crush could it? Eris was anything but simple. What else was she involved in?

"I'm telling you. I think she likes me." Ron's voice cut into Hermione's thoughts. The two of them weren't really getting along since Hermione bought Crookshanks. She didn't blame the red haired boy that much. Her cat was a bit of a handful and it always seemed to want to go after Scabbers.

"Who likes who?" Hermione ventured to ask. Harry, who was shaking his head at Ron as if the other boy was crazy, turned toward her.

"Ron seems to think that Eris Snape fancies him." Harry had an amused smile on his face. Obviously he thought the whole idea was ludicrous. Hermione agreed. Granted the dark haired Slytherin looked at Ron from time to time but it was in a sort of quizzical analyzing way. Then she usually wrinkled her nose as if Ron didn't quite measure up to her expectations and looked away.

"I'm saying she does! She always looks at me. Did I tell you about first year? She was practically making kissy faces at me during flying lessons! Then in the cabin she was so worried about me she was practically crying. When she noticed it was you who was harmed, she backed away. No offense, Mate." Ron shook his head. "How long has she had this crush? Since first year?"

"Ron, I think you might be mistaken…" Hermione tried to sound as sympathetic as possible while Harry tried hard not to laugh. Harry had heard about Eris rushing into the cabin when he was out but he attributed it to her being affected by the Dementors as well. He'd watch her a bit afterward and had noticed she seemed withdrawn and in pain. She probably just had a headache but Harry wasn't going to leave it alone until he figured out all there is to know about Eris Snape.

"Well what do you know?" Ron huffed. Then Harry DID burst out laughing. "What are you laughing at?"

"I'm so sorry! I just don't think she has it in her to think about anyone along those lines. She seems too clinical and systematic." Harry shivered. "Like she doesn't think about anything but the task at hand."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. The teary brown eyes of the girl they were referring to flashed in her mind. Harry was wrong. There was more to Eris than a snobby Slytherin. She was pretty sure Harry knew it too but was putting on an act. She stared at Harry until he met her eyes. He blinked, pursed his lips and looked away to start joking with Ron again. Yeah, he knew something. Maybe if Hermione found out who her mother was, she'd learn more about Eris. She thought she over heard her say her mother's name was Maelstra. She went to school with Professor Lupin and Snape. If she went back into the school records she'll find more information. But where would she find the time in between all of her classes when she was going back in time to make them anyway?

"…and I'm sorry to note…" Dumbledore's voice cut through Hermione's thoughts and she was quickly ashamed that she had not been listening to the opening speech. Everyone was in the Great Hall getting ready to dig into the first dinner of the year and she was thinking about other things. "Dementors will be guarding the perimeter of Hogwarts. You need not fear if you keep to yourself and not do anything that will cause their attention to be on you. Dementors are not known for their forgiveness and mercy."

The hall erupted in nervous chatter and Dumbledore waited patiently. Hermione noticed that Harry had gone dangerously pale. On impulse, she swung her gaze toward the Slytherins and noticed that Eris had her head in her hands while Pansy Parkinson rubbed her back soothingly and turned to say something to Malfoy. Malfoy looked over to Eris, got up quickly and pushed Pansy away from the other girl. He then took over comforting Eris while Pansy stuck her tongue out at him and stole his drink.

"Now now!" Dumbledore's voice rose above the clatter and people started to calm down. "You all should be aware that there is a purpose to their guarding the school. A prisoner from Azkaban prison has escaped. It has been called for by the Ministry to put them here for your own safety. To protect you from Sirius Black."

"Can you Believe All of this to-do about that prisoner Black? The Ministry, my dad and mum, Professor McGonagall, Dementors in the school and Dumbledore is going all out over it! You ought to be careful, Harry, after all, isn't he after you?" Ron leaned over to speak to him as Dumbledore introduced Remus Lupin as the new DADA teacher.

"You worry too much. With all of these people worried about it I'm protected, if he gets through them then I'll handle it." Harry replied while clapping for Lupin. "Besides, haven't I faced Voldemort twice now? What can this Black do?"

"A whole lot, I've heard" Ron muttered.

"Dumbledore isn't too worried." Harry said confidently. "He didn't appear too happy to have Dementors in the area. Can't say I don't agree with him."

"And a new Professor but certainly not new to Hogwarts," Dumbledore continued proudly. "Professor Hagrid, the new Care of Magical Creatures class."

The Hall erupted in applause from the people who knew and loved the friendly giant. Hermione noticed that Eris looked like the most animated Slytherin. She was smiling broadly while the rest of the Slytherins stuck there noses up at a celebration of any kind. Hermione thought it peculiar that Eris could be so different from the rest of her house. She was like an enigma. The daughter of a biased potions teacher and a mysterious Slytherin, who disappeared from history. Hermione wanted to find out her story.

::

Eris walked by as she heard Draco taunting Harry about fainting in the face of a Dementor again. She didn't want to get involved in such squabbles anymore. Not only to keep up her appearances as someone not caring one bit about Harry or any other Gryffindor but she wouldn't participate in school yard bullying when larger problems were presenting themselves. The Dementors were going to stay at Hogwarts. Even now she could feel them mulling around. She knew exactly where each one was. It was unnerving because she knew that they were keeping tabs on where Harry was at all times.

After breakfast, Eris moved slowly in the direction of divination class. She felt like her nerves were on edge. As if her body might pull apart at any moment and flee in every direction. She didn't know how she could last an entire year with this feeling; with the Dementors so close to her.

"Are you going to be OK?" Pansy asked again. She had been checking up on Eris' condition ever since her reaction to the Dementors. It worried the other girl to see her best friend so distraught. Even after the incident, Eris had been walking around like a phantom.

"I'm fine, Pansy. I'm just tired is all it is." Eris answered tonelessly which caused Pansy to frown. Eris was ok, really, other than her mind buzzing with the misty intentions of the Dementors, questions without any answers and worrying. She was Worrying that she was worrying about Harry. When had everything shifted from Weasley to Harry?

"…and now. Let's have some tea!" Oh? Was Professor Trelawney talking this whole time? Eris blinked and looked around the class. Everyone was sitting in class. Cups of tea in front of them. Eris leaned over the rim of her cup to look inside. "Try to read the leftover tea leaves. They are very good for predictions."

"Eris, this is stupid." Pansy whispered to her as Professor Trelawney whisked around the room.

"Just drink your tea and make something up. I heard that's all it takes in this class." Eris calmly rose the cup to her lips and sipped her tea. It was sweet jasmine with rose just how she liked it. She wondered if it had been enchanted to be her favorite. "Enjoy this class for what it is. An easy grade."

"You, dear!" Trelawney's airy voice raised a pitch as she approached Eris. Her eyes were wide with awe behind her huge glasses. She reached out a thin fingered hand and touched Eris' chin lightly. She peered into Eris' eyes and clucked her tongue. "Pity you don't see it. Pity you don't know it. You could save yourself a lot of grief if you only knew how to use it."

"What are you talking about." Eris' eyes narrowed. Trelawney's fingers were cold.

"You have the gift, my sweet girl, but you shouldn't trust it sometimes." Trelawney looked remorse. "Oh, what tragedy awaits you!"

"Maybe if I'm allowed to finish my tea I could SEE it." Eris said sarcastically. This teacher was out of her badly dressed head.

"Oh you won't find your answers in tea. Not for the questions you ask." Trelawney said dismissively and she moved away. "The answers and questions are in your head but you mustn't think of them."

"I think its all in YOUR head." Eris muttered irritably and she took another sip of tea as her friends sniggered around her. Professor Trelawney didn't hear but instead opted for going toward Harry and Ron as they laughed at each others predictions. She peered into Harry's cup and wailed mournfully.

"Oh, dear Harry! How awful it is that you have a Grim in your cup!" Professor Trelawney's voice wobbled with emotion. Eris' attention shot away from her cup, still not finished, and toward Harry. A Grim?

"You mean a black churchyard dog? The ones seen as a death-omen?" Harry finished for her. Both Hermione and Professor Trelawney seemed taken back at Harry's knowledge.

"He has a book." Eris said without thinking. She was getting close to the end of her tea and was a bit bored. The leaves at the bottom were becoming visible. "He bought it on impulse. I believe the prediction is coming to fruition."

Everyone turned to stare at Eris in shock, including Harry. Trelawney just nodded as if she knew all along. Hermione furrowed her brows. Eris had a way of knowing things others didn't expect her to so that was completely explainable. It was just a coincidence, all of it. Hermione didn't believe in Divination.

"Yes, I'm afraid Harry has a death omen upon him." Trelawney shook her head as if Harry was already dead.

"That's to be expected for The-Boy-Who-Lived. I think his omen comes in two forms." Eris agreed lightly as she took her last sip of tea. She was just making this stuff up anyway but it was funny that everyone was taking it seriously. Eris peered over the cup lid into her tea as everyone whispered nervously to each other. Hermione rolled her eyes and Ron and Harry exchanged nervous glances. Draco and the rest of the Slytherins sniggered evilly but Eris heard none of these. Inside her cup she was staring at the tea leaves as they formed into huge chomping teeth. Eris hastily shoved the tea cup away and refused to look at it again.

::

Harry nervously tapped his wand against his desk in Transformation Class. The prediction of his death was getting to him. Not only that but Eris' as well. Didn't Trelawney say that she had the gift? Eris knew about the book. Eris also didn't seem all that surprised about his death omen. The fact that he had seen a big black dog and felt compelled to buy the book in the first place also leaned toward the prediction being true. Now Harry was beginning to worry about this Black fellow.

"Mr. Potter, do pay attention to my class." Professor McGonagall pursed her lips with annoyance as Harry jumped in surprise and looked sheepishly up at her.

"I'm sorry Professor McGonagall." Harry said.

"Harry got a negative prediction in Divination class." Ron blurted out. Harry started to feel his face grow hot as everyone in the class looked at him. Thankfully they had Transformation class with Hufflepuff and not Slytherin. No body was laughing at him and Eris wasn't making other predictions. Like how horribly he was going to die or something.

"Oh." Professor McGonagall smiled faintly. She wasn't really one to overindulge in humor but she was slightly amused. "I wouldn't put too much stock in those predictions, Harry, Professor Trelawney has a flair for the dramatic. I believe she makes predictions about at least one student's death each year. None of them have ever come true."

"What about Eris Snape?" Ron blurted again and Harry willed him to shut the hell up. Even though he was curious he didn't think a discussion on his probable death was anything a class needed to participate in.

"What about her?" McGonagall seemed to pin Ron with her gaze.

"Professor Trelawney said she had the gift." Ron explained a bit more meekly. "and she agreed with the prediction."

"Eris is a Slytherin." Some girl spoke up in the back. Harry saw that she was Hufflepuff. "She was probably just teasing."

"Yes." McGonagall's amusement increased. "Professor Snape, although a brilliant Potions master, isn't known for his Divination. Such gifts are usually passed down genetically. Eris is most likely not a seer."

"What about her mother?" Hermione spoke up and McGonagall should have known the bushy haired Gryffindor would try to cover all the bases. Eris didn't just appear out of thin air after all. McGonagall sighed.

"Maelstra was a brilliant girl. I can't think of any evidence that might point to her being a seer, though." Professor McGonagall pretended to think it over. "Oh, it was so long ago. She simply didn't stand out too much. Transferred in late, did her work and graduated. Hardly anything noteworthy."

Hermione thought McGonagall was a shit liar. She knew a lot about Maelstra but wasn't letting on. What is it about Eris' mother that is so mysterious? Professor Lupin certainly knew of her as well but wouldn't talk about it. Eris definitely didn't know a lot. That could only mean that even her father didn't speak to his daughter about her mother. What happened? Who was Maelstra? Hermione looked at Harry and saw that he had grown deathly pale.

"Did you just say Maelstra?" He asked. Hermione remembered that Harry was passed out the first time Eris' mother was mentioned.

"Yes…Eris' mother." Professor McGonagall looked cautiously at Harry. How much did the boy know? "Do you know of her?"

"I-I don't know. The name sounds familiar…" Harry looked completely confused. "No…I guess I'm mistaken."

Harry had thought he recognized the name but it was quickly fading. Like a dream…Like he had dreamt of her.

::

Eris waited with the rest of the students on the ground for Harry to return with Buckbeak. Such a wonderful creature, a Hippogriff. Beautiful and majestic, they positively demanded respect and awe. Eris was enamored the first time she saw them. She was amazed when Harry had taken to Buckbeak and vice versa. He seemed to really appreciate creatures. Eris couldn't wait for him to return. Perhaps Buckbeak will let her ride him too. She respected him so surely he wouldn't have any objections.

"They smell." Draco, standing beside Eris, said. Crabbe and Goyle laughed while Pansy and Blaise snorted. Eris frowned. Draco had been letting himself go full blow this year when it came to taunts and teasing. "What do you think Nott? You think they're worth bowing to?"

Theodore Nott, someone Eris found rather distasteful, was a willowy boy with shifty eyes. Eris found him staring at her one to many times for her liking but as of yet she remained pleasant with him. He was a smart kid but too quiet for her tastes. She supposed that he could be considered similar to her but she hoped she wasn't as creepy. Nott looked slowly at Draco before gazing back at the Hippogriffs.

"I don't bow to smelly things." He said simply. Many surrounding Slytherins roared with laughter. Eris was scowling before she noticed Theodore's eye on her. "What do you think, Eris?"

"I think you smell." Eris said and the Slytherins laughed harder. "You might fit in well with them. No need to bow to equals."

"Hey! He's coming back!" Pansy squealed, affectively distracting the confrontation about to form. Pansy knew Theodore Nott had a huge crush on Eris. Better the smaller girl didn't know it. If Eris did, then Nott would be hexed daily.

"Equals, huh?" Draco sneered as Harry landed and started talking animatedly to his friends about the ride. "That beast isn't equal to me. If you ask me, I think it is the one that needs to bow."

"Draco…" Eris warned. "Don't…"

"Now now, Eris." Draco mocked as he swaggered up to the Hippogriff. The creature looked affronted. "You said it yourself. There is no need to bow to equals and since I'm far better than a smelly beast I figure that it needs to bow to me."

"Oh, you bloody fool!" Eris yelled and started to rush toward the two when Buckbeak reeled up and trampled Draco angrily for his arrogance. Eris gasped and felled down to the ground in a deep bow close enough to the stomping hooves to get kicked herself. She heard Hagrid yell something behind her but she placed her head on the dirt and stretched her arms in front of her. "Please stop! I beg you!"

Buckbeak settled down, obviously taken back by her humble posture. Hagrid rushed in to see to Draco, who was moaning loudly. Eris stayed in her position until she felt Buckbeak's beak move her hair. She looked up and gazed into the noble beast's eyes. She looked around her to see everyone eying her with big shocked eyes. Eris slowly got up, her face flaming hot in embarrassment and turned to see how Draco was doing. Hagrid had picked up the boy, whose face was pinched in pain.

"I'm takin' 'im to the medical wing." Hagrid's face was grave. "You children stay 'ere."

"Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle…" Eris wasn't even looking at them and she certainly didn't trust herself to look at Draco. No matter how mangled he might have looked, she had never been as angry at him as she was at that moment. "Go see to him."

As Pansy and the two other Slytherins followed Hagrid to the hospital wing carrying an unconscious Draco, Eris was fuming. Still, nobody approached or addressed her. Not even Blaise. Suddenly Eris heaved a frustrated sigh, glared at everyone as if they were at fault for everything and stormed off into the woods. Blaise was thankful that they weren't near the edge of the Forbidden forest because he wasn't too sure she wouldn't have stormed in there. When she left, everyone turned to him like he could give them answers. He shrugged helplessly and shuffled his feet. To think he could explain someone like Eris to them! It was impossible.

"She certainly likes to surprise, doesn't she?" Harry said and turned to grin at his friends. "I think I can finally understand her if I think she's going to do something I can expect her to do the opposite."

"You know nothing, stupid Gryffindor." Theodore spat. "Her reasons are far above you. You don't even deserve to lick the ground she walks on!"

The three Gryffindors watched as the skinny Slytherin stormed off in the same direction as Eris. They exchanged looks that amounted to "who the hell was that?" before shrugging again. Blaise took this time to melt away from the crowd and return to the castle. He wasn't going to get into anymore of Eris' crazy relationships. Being unpredictable had its advantages, yes, but it also had its downfalls. Even as he made the promise to keep to himself he knew that he'd inevitably fall into Eris' allure once again. She was just too much fun.

::

"So, she wasn't at dinner either." Harry shrugged. "Who cares?"

Hermione bit her tongue to keep from saying 'you do.' She thought it wouldn't get the desired effect. She had noticed Harry peering over at the Slytherin table throughout the feast but didn't say anything. It wasn't like he would admit that he was worried about it. Eris had reacted to Buckbeak's attack in a completely different manner than what one would expect of a Slytherin. A Slytherin who was as friendly to Draco as she was couldn't just ignore her injured friend, could she? No, Hermione witnessed the dark haired girl throw herself on the ground like a house elf and beg the Hippogriff for mercy. People were still whispering about it. Afterward, Eris didn't even visit Draco in the hospital. As a matter of fact, no one had seen her since the incident. If her Slytherin friends knew the girl's whereabouts, they weren't talking. Hermione, judging by their puzzled vacant expressions, thought they hadn't a clue.

"You think that one boy knows?" Ron asked. They were walking to Hagrid's hut to see how he was doing. It was a very stressful first day as a Professor.

"Who? Theodore Nott?" Hermione thought that might be the case as well. The tall Slytherin seemed to speak as if he knew her well but Hermione had never seen Eris speak more than a few words to him. If anyone knew, it would be her closer friends, Blaise or Pansy.

"Is that his name?" Harry wrinkled his nose. "I don't like that kid, he seemed a bit too creepy even for Slytherin standards."

"And that's saying something!" Ron snorted out a laugh. Hermione rolled her eyes. There was no doubt that Theodore was infatuated with Eris. His eyes were constantly following her. Eris seemed to be oblivious to it but Hermione knew the other girl was smart as a tack. Did she know?

"Oy! What are you doin' out so late?" Hagrid's booming voice brought the three friends to a stop as they watched Hagrid stumble up to them. He was obviously upset an obviously drunk.

"We were going to check up on you and see how you were." Harry began before Hagrid raised his hands up in alarm.

"'arry! 'mione! Ron! You can't be goin' around the grounds at night!" Hagrid started ushering the three Gryffindors back toward the castle. It puzzled them that Hagrid would mention this rule now after so many times they had snuck to his hut before. Hermione was very bewildered. What was different this night? Was it that he was playing it safe as a Professor now by obeying the rules? Was it Sirius Black? Hermione looked up at the night sky and noticed the full moon. What was going on this year?

::

Eris limped through to the castle slowly. When she had stormed off during Care of Magical Creatures class she had wandered the school grounds for hours, effectively missing the rest of her classes and dinner. It was already late into the night and she was sure that she had missed curfew. She would have made it back sooner if she hadn't taken chase after that bloody creature.

Eris had seen the Grim skulking around the grounds. Instead of being afraid as she knew she should have been, she yelled at it. She remembered that the black beast jumped as if she had startled it out of a deep thought and peered over its shoulder at her. It had turned around slowly and took a couple of steps toward her before thinking about it and stopping. It was almost like the black dog knew her and walked to talk. Eris had asked what it was doing on school grounds and had demanded it leave at once. The beast almost appeared to be chuckling.

Eris heard a howl from somewhere in the forbidden forest that startled both the dog and her. The Black dog took a couple of steps toward the forbidden forest but stopped and looked at her again. By this time Eris was getting irritated so she started to get closer to the beast. She was also getting closer to the forbidden forest and another howl echoed from the wood. This time closer. The big black dog leapt in her way and bared its teeth menacingly at her in warning. Eris took out her wand and told the beast that she knew it was intelligent and that if it knew what was good for it that it would take itself away from Hogwarts and away from Harry. Immediately the dog's ears perked up and the two stared at each other for a bit before another howl, closer still, came from the forest. The dog shot away from the wood and back toward the castle. Eris took chase after it, throwing hexes.

Thinking back on it, and favoring one leg over the other, Eris thought that maybe she wasn't the smartest witch for chasing a Grim. It didn't seem like the creature was there to offer her any harm so it didn't occur to her to be afraid. However, if it had only wanted to, she was sure a grim could have killed her. The chomping teeth in her tea leaves flickered through her memory but it was too late now. The creature had run back to the castle entryway before jutting away almost randomly. It was then that Eris felt the Dementor approaching. She grabbed at her head as it buzzed and then tripped on a rock. The dog looked like it was going to come back but she yelled at it to go away. She knew that the Dementor was after the Grim but she didn't know why. She told it as much and it looked at her oddly for a moment before Eris picked up the rock she tripped on and threw it at the beast. It ran into the night. Eris sat on the stairs of the castle to catch her breath as she felt the Dementor return to its post. Sighing she entered the castle. Her mood was still dark. The walk didn't help and Eris was sure that she wasn't going to get much sleep that night. Perhaps Dysomnia would keep her company.

::

"When is Draco going to decide to come back to class?" Eris asked while she twiddled with the quill in her hand. She went to Madam Pomfrey's that next morning after twisting her ankle and Draco was still moaning and whining about the pain. She knew the fool was just fine but playing it up. How long was he going to keep this up?

"He'll be here today." Pansy said. "I heard he complained to his father about the incident."

"Idiot." Eris spat. Who knew what Lord Malfoy was going to do in retaliation?

"Eris…" A voice to her right said. Eris turned to see Theodore Nott. He was ringing his hands a bit and shifting his eyes around. "I had been meaning to speak with you. To see how you were."

"I'm fine, Theodore. Thank you for asking." Eris said politely and turned to Pansy again who was looking just a little bit sick.

"Um…I had tried to find you after you had run off but…" Theodore offered another attempt at a conversation but Eris interrupted.

"But I didn't want to be found so you couldn't." Eris smiled sweetly before turning once again toward Pansy.

Pansy noticed that Theodore was about to make another attempt but was once again interrupted when Draco rushed dramatically into the room, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle and bandaged heavily. Blaise strolled in a bit more lazily soon after. Professor Snape had Draco sit in the back and issued out orders to help Draco do the physical parts of his potions. Blaise took up his seat directly next to Eris effectively cutting off Nott's field of vision to Eris anyway.

"We're going to have to cut his ingredients and stir his cauldron, aren't we?" Blaise asked in dismay. He knew that Draco wouldn't trust such things to Crabbe and Goyle so the task was passed down to his other "friends".

"Not we, you." Eris answered simply. Blaise was expecting that.

"I could do it." Theodore offered helpfully. He knew that if he could get in good with Draco he'd get close to Eris. It didn't even occur to him that Draco was closer than he could ever be.

So class rolled by, with Draco sitting by idly by while Nott and another classmate did his work for him, Draco gossiped about getting Hagrid fired from his job for negligence. Nott seemed animated about the prospect and the two were very chummy. Harry was irritated and by the looks of it, so was Eris. Draco was so busy trying to make it seem like all Hagrid's fault that he had failed to thank Eris for saving him. Harry was sure that if she didn't react the way she did, that Draco would have had more wounds than he did. Harry thought that Eris acted more like a Gryffindor sometimes than a Slytherin. Then again, she was smart and studious enough to be a Ravenclaw. The only house she didn't appear to fit right into is Hufflepuff. It was just as well since the majority of Hufflepuffs were scared of her.

"I'm surprised you're still here, Potter." Draco exclaimed to Harry at one point. "I would have thought you'd either be killed by Black or off getting revenge on him."

Harry didn't have a clue what he was talking about. He knew that Sirius Black wanted to kill him but he wasn't sure why. He also wasn't sure why he'd want to seek revenge on Sirius. He chose to glare at Draco but otherwise ignore him.

"You're not scared are you?" Draco mocked and Theodore, Crabbe and Goyle laughed heartily. Harry rolled his eyes dramatically. Draco was irritating but wasn't worth the effort it takes to deal with him. Besides, he'd rather not indulge the twerp.

Draco turned to look at Eris, noting her frown. She was not amused. Draco decided to leave his mocking of Potter alone for a bit. It seemed as if Eris still had a soft spot for the Gryffindor. She had been backing off more and more lately but Draco could tell when she was unhappy. Right now, Eris was just short of blowing up. It just didn't make sense that she would want to help the scar head. What did he have that interested her? Was it the "Boy-Who-Lived" title? Didn't she say she was going to pay more attention to him this year? She didn't even visit him once while he was in the hospital wing! What did he do?

::

Hermione was very tired. Who knew time travel could be so taxing? It was also tiring to make excuse after excuse to her friends when they confronted her about where she's been and how she could take several classes at the same time. She had taken it upon herself to research Eris' mother as well so that was an added weight.

She didn't find much. Maelstra Grindel was an obscure figure. She transferred to Hogwarts from Durmstrang School during the time that Professor Snape, Professor Lupin and surprisingly Harry's parents were in third year. She also attended with Draco's parents as well. Coming from Durmstrang insured that she be placed in Slytherin House. Durmstrang students learned the dark arts. Hermione delved further and found out that Sirius Black, the dangerous criminal, had also attended Hogwarts during that same period. It was disconcerting to know that they had all been nothing more than students so long ago. It was only when she looked at old photos from the school year that she noticed something odd. For one, Maelstra looked almost exactly like Eris. The similarities were uncanny. There were some differences, though. Maelstra was smiling kindly and leaning her head on the shoulder of what appeared to be a young Snape. She certainly didn't look like a Slytherin nor did the moving photo act like one because she was sure the girl was blushing and giggling slightly. Eris would never do that. Despite her innocent face, Eris was almost always frowning or if she did smile it was sarcastic. Hermione sighed irritably. Why was she so interested in this? Maybe it was the mystery. Maelstra disappeared two weeks before graduation. She was never heard from again. She needed to be alive two more years after that to birth Eris. Where was she for two years? Where was she after? The official records state that she died in childbirth. Was it to be trusted?

"Ms. Granger." Hermione spun around in surprise. She was making her way to Professor Lupin's Defense Against the Dark Arts class after having traveled back in time after her Arithmancy class. Nobody was to know where she was or where she had just been. Well, no one except Headmaster Dumbledore apparently. He would know everything. "Ms. Granger, a word please."

Hermione followed Dumbledore to his office. She wondered what it is that he wanted to talk to her about.


	5. Prisoner of Azkaban Pt 2

This is the second part of 'The Prisoner of Azkaban'. Same warnings, same explanations and the same disclaimer as the last chapter. Enjoy.

Some things to remember are that I took a couple liberties with Werewolf lore. I'm using the Van Helsing Myth of the beasts to help aid the story. I'm not quite sure what limitations Rowling put on her Werewolves so I had to borrow.

Also, I took liberties with the age Harry was when his parents died. I'm not sure why but I did it anyway.

*ALERT*

This is where things change. My plot from now on skews from the story of the books. There are similarities (like the major plot lines) but reactions and ultimately the conclusions will differ. You have been warned.

Prisoner of Azkaban: Part 2

Eris tried to stop herself from noticing the bushy haired Gryffindor ever since class started but it was very hard to concentrate on the Boggart in the wardrobe when Hermione Granger was staring at you. Professor Lupin had ushered them into this room to teach them about Boggarts but Hermione seemed more interested in studying Eris. It was uncomfortable. Eris shifted closer to Draco. Despite their recent falling out, Eris felt more at ease around him than the scrutinizing eyes of Gryffindor's brightest witch. Draco looked at her from the corner of his eyes and pulled at her cuffs to get her closer. They were near the back of the group so evidently the blond boy wanted to talk.

"Why are you mad at me?" He whispered.

"I think that if you can't tell after all of the years we've known each other; that in and of itself is reason enough to be angry." Eris whispered back.

"I'm sorry, for whatever it is that I've done." Draco tried.

Eris frowned but kept her eyes forward. Perhaps Draco needed more guidance. She could coach him slowly and then eventually she'll be able to trust him enough to tell him her thoughts about his father. Even now, she had packed away every gift ever given to her by her Godfather. Including the brilliant knife she received as a Christmas gift her first year at Hogwarts. She thought about throwing it away but something inside her told her to keep it. She might need it in the future. It sits at the bottom of her trunk. Eris slowly turned to see Hermione still looking quizzically at her. Eris raised an eyebrow and tilted her head in question and it looked like Hermione was going to approach her when Harry, next to her said something and she hastily turned away. Shaking her head, Eris did the same.

Meanwhile in the front of the crowd, Neville stood face to face with the thing he feared most, Professor Snape. Apparently the Boggart made him an angrier and snippier Snape.

"Eris! Look, look! It's your father! Neville is scared of your father!" Pansy's voice rung out from somewhere in the middle of the crowd while Eris could plainly hear Blaise's distinct laughter with her.

"I, for one, am COMPLETELY shocked!" Eris faked outrage while the Slytherins had a good laugh.

A couple of them parted the crowd so that Eris could get a better view. Theodore offered her his arm and, deciding to get a better look, took his arm. Theodore almost fainted. As she was moving forward Lupin was teaching the "reddikulus" charm to Neville. Just when she could clearly see an almost exact copy of her father, Neville manage to properly cast the charm. Eris blinked. Her father was dressed in drag and awfully at that. His purple dress clashed with green stockings and a horribly over done hat. Feather and all. There were a few snickers but mostly everyone was looking at Eris for a reaction. Neville mostly, after ridding himself of his fear for the Snape Boggart, he was becoming increasingly scared of Eris. After all, he couldn't very well use the same charm on her. She was real.

"Oh, my…" Eris put her hands up to cover her mouth.

"That's it! Longbottom, you're going to get it!" Theodore growled and took a menacing step toward the upset Gryffindor.

Lupin was just about to step in when a completely foreign sound reached his ears. He'd heard similar sounds before but never from the girl in front of him. Eris was laughing. Not just laughing but peels of amusement escaped her lips like music. It broke the ice and soon everyone was laughing and pointing at the Boggart. Neville began to smile weakly before he too started to laugh. Theodore just scowled and glared at the Gryffindor.

Still in the back row, Hermione took in the sight with excitement. When she had talked with Dumbledore about her researching Eris' mother, she had felt lost. He'd given her some answers but had basically told her to back off. It was a shock to hear that but it had made her more curious. She had been fighting with herself over whether to keep researching or to follow the rules. Eris, when she was laughing, seemed to be approachable now. Perhaps Hermione just had to talk with the girl. Dumbledore couldn't ask Eris to stop searching for information about her own mother, could he? Eris, still laughing and with tears of mirth making her eyes shimmer, turned around and locked eyes with someone near Hermione. Looking around she saw Harry looking directly at Eris. The shared look was so electric that Hermione felt it and she was a third person.

"She really is something isn't she?" Harry chuckled and shook his head. "Always throwing people off."

Harry missed the sharp look Draco gave him but Hermione certainly didn't. Draco didn't approve of Eris being friendly with anyone but him apparently. Hermione frowned. The information she received from Dumbledore could explain that. Draco was a Malfoy after all. The Malfoy's had played an important roll in the disappearance of Maelstra Grindel. Or should she start calling her Maelstra Grindelwald?

"Alright, Ms. Snape. Since the last Boggart hit so close to home. Perhaps you would like to try the next one." Professor Lupin said.

The Boggart immediately locked eyes with Eris and her father's clone body twisted and grew. All the nearby students backed up and some even began to flee. Eris' Boggart turned into a snake. A very large snake. Eris' breath started to get erratic.

"_You understand. You understand_." The snake weaved menacingly in front of Eris, whose hands instinctually sprung up to her ears. She tried to block out the sound of the snake so she could concentrate on the charm. The snake wasn't helping. "_You cannot ignore me, child. I will eat you and you will hear me forever_."

"_Leave her alone!_" Another Parseltongue voice said from the back. Eris spun around and saw Harry approaching slowly. He wasn't looking at the snake, though_. "You understand Parseltongue?"_

"No, I cannot." Eris whispered. Harry looked down at her and shook his head. He knew she was lying. He had asked that question in Parseltongue. Was she afraid of the snake or of being able to speak to it?

"Eris, a Slytherin, afraid of snakes?" Someone whispered from the onlookers.

"A bit weird, isn't it?"

"I'd be afraid of a snake that large, too."

"Yeah, but she's SLYTHERIN!"

"You think she's afraid of their house badge?"

"_You know…the Basilisk last year was larger…"_ Harry smirked still speaking in Parseltongue and Eris pursed her lips together. Harry had faced a larger snake than what was before her. She could do it if he could. She turned back and glared at the snake.

"_RIDDIKULUS!"_ Eris hissed in Parseltongue, everyone around her immediately gasped, including Remus Lupin much to his dismay, and sprung away from Eris as if she was a dangerous beast. All except Harry, who was smiling proudly and watching as the snake writhed as it shrank into a worm. He had been shocked when the snake said that Eris understood but truthfully, he was pleased that someone else shared that skill. He didn't want to think about how. Didn't the heir of Slytherin have that skill? And wasn't Voldemort the Heir?

"That can't be right!" Hermione screeched from the back. Eris and Harry turned to look at her while everyone else took that opportunity to recover from their shock of Eris speaking Parseltongue. "You can't! It's not in your family line!"

"Granger, shut the hell up." Draco was immediately by her side and grabbing on her arm. "You don't know anything so shut the hell up."

"Let her go!" Ron yelled and stepped menacingly toward the Slytherin. Crabbe and Goyle stepped up behind Draco and the blond smirked at the red head. Harry, Lupin, and Eris were already making their way to the commotion.

"Alright, alright. Enough all of you." Lupin said. "It was quite a surprise but I'm sure that is no reason to act hostile. Let's continue with the lesson."

As the rest of the students slowly began to get back to the task at hand, a small group had converged in the back. Hermione, Ron, and Harry on the Gryffindor's side; Eris and Draco on the Slytherin side. Theodore, Pansy and Blaise stayed on the outside with more than confusion going through their brains. Pansy and Blaise didn't know what was going on. The way Draco and Eris shooed them away told them not to get involved yet. Hopefully they'd get filled in later. Theodore was enamored even more with Eris than ever before. She was Slytherin in everyway. She was perfect.

"So, what do you mean, it's not in my family line. What do you know about my family?" Eris asked.

"It doesn't matter. She is obviously not well informed. You can speak Parseltongue. It has to be in your family." Draco glared at the Gryffindors. "Don't let them tell you otherwise."

"Shut up, Malfoy. Hermione is never anything BUT well informed!" Ron growled.

"Tell me." Eris, who had never taken her eyes off the other girl, said.

"I've been researching your mother." Hermione answered.

"You don't have any right!" Draco exploded, causing a few students to turn curiously toward the group.

"Draco, please." Eris pinched the bridge of her nose. "You know I could never get anywhere if I asked myself. Besides, you don't look particularly surprised by my ability. I don't believe I ever told you."

"Eris…" Draco looked concerned. "Some things aren't meant to be found out about."

"What are you talking about?" Harry and Eris said at the same time. They looked at each other briefly before turning twin stares at Draco. Hermione and Ron's eyes bored into him as well.

"I was told a lot of things this summer." Draco's eyes shifted around nervously before leaning in toward Eris to speak privately. "I don't want to talk about it here. Especially not with THEM."

"You're right. We'll talk later." Eris nodded. She looked at the Gryffindors then and nodded to them as well. "All of us will have to exchange information. It is MY life you all know something about, after all."

"Eris…" Draco started but a sharp look from Eris shut him up.

"Later." Eris whispered before rejoining the class. It seems like everyone has been doing research on her. She had no idea she was that interesting. Was this about something else bigger than herself? Maybe Eris could restart her own efforts for answers now.

::

"You think that I wouldn't know?" Severus Snape was angry. He just got news that his Gringotts account was charged at a pet shop at the beginning of the year. He knew HE didn't buy a pet. Only his daughter had a love for them.

"I never intended to keep it secret." Eris Snape was stubborn. She knew that her father was going to find out about her new pet eventually. It was only a matter of time but she was hoping it would have been after returning the creature wasn't an option. She needed until after Hogsmeade weekend before the return policy expired. So soon. It was next weekend.

Severus looked at his daughter and narrowed his eyes. She continued to look at him evenly and it reminded him of her mother. Merlin but did she look more and more like Maelstra everyday. He still remembered the day she arrived from Durmstrang. She was confident and single minded. Once she set her desires on something then no obstacle was too big. That was how she got him in the end. She didn't let Severus' minor infatuation with Lily Evans get in the way of her prize. It hadn't taken long. She had the same fire that Lily had in her spirit. Those two were a lot alike. Snape never knew what the beautiful girl saw in him. Not even to this day. Snape felt a deep pain in his chest at remembering her. When he thought about Maelstra, he thought about what had happened to her. It was always almost too much to bear.

"I never want to see the thing." Severus scolded. "I don't want it near the potion room, the ingredients, my room, reading room, OR the kitchen area. Don't smile! I also, don't want to hear it at all hours of the night! And you'll be staying here Hogsmeade weekend as punishment."

"Yes, father." Eris' fingers twitched. She felt the need to hug him but such affections hadn't been shown lately. She had grown up. She thought about her mother. She was going to know about her soon. Hermione and Draco hadn't been able to meet up with her yet but she knew it wasn't going to be long. Did her mother hug him? Acting on impulse Eris leapt up into her father's arms and kissed him on the cheek. He was so shocked that he just stood there. "Thank you, father."

"Uh…yes, well. You're still not going to Hogsmeade this weekend." Snape brushed himself off uncomfortably and whirled away in a flourish. Eris smiled fondly after him as he left.

"_I saw that."_ Harry hissed from around the corner. _"You acted human for a bit. Careful, someone who thinks you're an evil person could have seen that. It might harm your image."_

"Just because I can understand you, doesn't mean I prefer that form of communication. Stop speaking Parseltongue. Do you know how unnerving it is for everyone?" Eris rolled her eyes.

"Do you know how much I don't care?" Harry strolled up to her and grinned. "Everyone has always looked at me as if I could either save them or destroy them at a single moment."

"What are you doing here?" Eris wanted to get to the chase. Casual chit chats with a Gryffindor are not on her list of fun things to do.

"I just overheard you getting grounded." Harry shrugged casually. "I can't ever go to Hogsmeade because I don't have anyone to sign my permission slip. I thought that maybe we could get together…um…during the weekend."

"You tried this before. It didn't work." Eris narrowed her eyes.

"Tried what?" Harry blinked innocently.

"Getting me to be your friend. It will never happen." Eris made a show of brushing her robe. "Just because we have one thing in common now doesn't mean that we can be all chummy."

"We have more than one thing in common and you know it!" Harry grabbed her arm and brought her closer. Eris was reminded how much he had grown over the summer. And how much she had not. She certainly did not like to look up into his eyes.

"Name another and I might not hex you for laying a hand on me." Eris growled.

"Maelstra." Harry simply said. "I dreamt of that name before I even knew she was your mother."

"What do you mean? Are you saying that YOU have the gift of sight?" Eris snorted. "I don't believe you. Now let me go."

"Eris…" Harry sighed and leaned forward. For one terribly frightening moment Eris was sure he was going to kiss her. She already felt herself tense up, waiting to feel his lips on hers. When he just buried his forehead in her hair Eris looked around frantically for anything to help her. It didn't even occur to her to take her wand out or to push him away. She just stood there and let him do it. His forehead was warm and she could feel his breath on her neck. "I don't know why but I feel a need to be around you. I've felt that way when I got my wand, when I speak Parseltongue, when I dream of Maelstra. I don't know why. I'm sorry if I bother you all the time."

"Harry. Please don't think too much of this." Eris' voice was calm and collected. She was amazed at herself. Inside she was asking herself all sorts of questions. He was comparing her to a wand? Why was he dreaming of her mother? Why was she drawn to him as well? Was it the sight like Professor Trelawney said? Suddenly, Eris pushed away from Harry. "Professor Lupin is coming. I think I ought to leave."

Harry watched her leave and also looked around for about two minutes for Professor Lupin before he heard distant footsteps coming down the hall. It was even longer until the tall figure of Professor Lupin made itself known. Eris couldn't possibly have heard his footsteps before. How did she know? The sight. Eris had seer powers. Did she know how to control it? Professor Trelawney said that she didn't.

"Ah, Harry. I was hoping I'd find you. Would you like to have tea with me this Hogsmeade weekend? I've heard you're spending it at Hogwarts." Lupin smiled kindly.

"Of course, Professor." Harry smiled back but then turned to look in the direction Eris retreated to moments before. He hadn't had a chance to talk with Hermione about what she knew of Maelstra yet. Perhaps now was a good time. "If you'll excuse me, Professor, I was on my way to meet someone. I'll see you this weekend."

::

"It wasn't well known that she was a seer but people talked." Hermione nodded. Harry and Ron sat in front of her completely at attention. Maelstra turned out to be as enigmatic as her daughter. "I talked to Dumbledore and he made me promise not to dip into that history anymore."

"Why would he do that?" Ron asked.

"Because he's hiding something." Harry knew that Dumbledore only offered information when he chose or when it was essential to helping a cause he himself only seemed to know about.

"Yes, and it turns out that it's something personal." Hermione lowered her voice conspiratorially "You see Maelstra's real name was Maelstra Grindelwald.

"Relation to Gillert Grindelwald!?" Ron burst out.

"Who was Gillert Grindelwald?" Harry asked.

"A dark wizard from Durmstrang that Dumbledore defeated when he was younger." Ron answered with a grin. "It's all on the chocolate frog cards, mate."

"Maelstra transferred to Hogwarts from Durmstrang because all of her living relatives were either dead or incarcerated. To avoid discrimination, Dumbledore took her in and renamed her Maelstra Grindel." Hermione said.

"Why would he do that?" Ron asked.

"Um, some people say that Dumbledore was in love with Gillert Grindelwald. I guess it was reason enough to be friendly to a relative. Maybe he thought he owed Gillert that much." Hermione shrugged uncomfortably. "It's just rumor, though. He told me he took her in BECAUSE she was a relative of Gillert but didn't give me another reason."

"Is that why he didn't want it well known? Why he asked you to stop researching? Because in some way Eris was related to a dark wizard? He wants to protect her? She's in Slytherin! If people found out about her heritage then she'll be applauded by her own house every time she entered a room!" Harry proclaimed. "I can't see why that would be such a shock. Gillert was defeated a long time ago, right? So, why does it matter?"

"I'm not done yet." Hermione's knee started bouncing nervously. "Maybe I should wait to tell Eris first."

"That bad?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, it's that bad." Hermione replied.

"Malfoy is probably already telling her if he hasn't already told her." Harry said.

"I don't think so. He seemed pretty bent on NOT telling her in Defense class, remember? I think that I should stay here over Hogsmeade weekend so I can meet up with her. It's my only free time." Hermione said.

"With all the extra classes you've put on this year, I don't understand how you find time to go to any classes at all!" Ron said.

"Um, yeah. I've had a lot to do this year…" Hermione nervously fingered the Time Turner in her robes.

::

"This was hardly necessary. Why couldn't we find time during a free period when school is in session?" Draco asked as he settled on the desk top in a free room. Eris, Harry, Ron and Hermione followed afterward and made themselves comfortable. Draco had to be coerced into spending Hogsmeade weekend in school but finally relented when everyone BUT him agreed to it.

"I, uh, don't have much free time lately." Hermione answered.

"She has three classes at the same time sometimes." Ron muttered. Draco snorted.

"You're an idiot, Weasley. That's impossible."

"Not entirely…" Eris half smiled and eyed Hermione. She had a hunch about the girl but all she needed was the shifty nervous eyes to solidify her intuition. Ah, there it was. Eris' smile grew and she nodded knowingly. The girl was going back in time. The how was limited to a time turner. How did she get permission from the Ministry to do so? "So, Hermione, tell me what you know of my mother."

"Ah, yes, well…" Hermione explained the Grindelwald affiliation to her in which Eris took rather well.

"So a distant relative is rotting away in Azkaban. Hardly something that sparks such a conspiracy."

"Well, maybe Malfoy could tell you the rest of it." Hermione bit out and glared at the blonde. With everyone's attention on him, Draco appeared to shrink.

"Before I start, I just want you to know that…" Draco looked over at the three others listening in. He sighed knowing that they weren't going to go anywhere. "I want you three to promise never to tell another living soul what I'm about to tell you."

"What like an unbreakable vow?" Ron asked.

"Yes." Draco was deadly serious. If his father found out he told ANYONE about Maelstra and what happened to her then he should consider himself dead now.

The three Gryffindors were gravely serious as they took a vow. Eris was practically jumping out of her skin with anticipation. This was big. This was really big.

"My father," Draco continued after they vowed. "With the help of my mother…kidnapped your mother before graduation in her seventh year."

"WHAT!?" four identical cries of outrage made Draco cringe.

"My father told me that the Dark Lord had taken an interest in Maelstra's seer abilities. My father had found out about her Grindelwald ancestry and figured she would join the Dark Lord of her own free will." Draco shook his head. "She vehemently and most certainly did not."

"Of course not." Eris shrugged as if this was to be expected. "I most certainly wouldn't."

"What are you talking about?" Draco was frightened that she would even say that. At the same time every Gryffindor present began to see Eris in a new way. However, Draco's father had put the fear of the Dark Lord in him last summer. He was expected to join, no questions asked. He was afraid of his father and his father was afraid of the Dark Lord. He knew that he was far below. When he looked at Eris though, she seemed totally calm, even confused that he would be afraid.

"If my mom didn't." Eris said simply. "I don't see why I owe the Deatheaters anything."

"And look what happened to her!" Draco cried. Harry was about to step in when Eris let out a little laugh. She pointed at Harry and smirked at Draco.

"Did you know that this boy has faced Voldemort…don't cringe! It's his name is it not?...he faced VOLDEMORT three times now and lived? Once when he was an infant and even defeated him in his efforts to regenerate himself twice." Eris let out another short laugh. "Are you afraid of Harry?"

"Of course not!" Draco exploded. Harry raised an eyebrow. Where on earth is she going with this? The way things are now, Draco might pick a fight with him just to assert himself.

"Well, if Harry isn't afraid of Voldemort and you aren't afraid of Harry. It wouldn't make sense to be afraid of this Dark Lord." Eris shrugged again. "Besides, I've never known you to lower yourself for anyone. You can't even stand to sit at a lower elevation to me."

Ron snickered and smirked at Draco's glare.

"This doesn't explain why you're so calm." Draco grumbled.

"My status was never in question. I am simply better than any dark lord." Eris smiled and Harry let out a little chuckle.

"Let's get back on track, what happened after your parents kidnapped Maelstra." Hermione asked.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked. "They kidnapped her; she went to the Dark Lord. My father said she was unruly and hard to manage. The Dark Lord isn't known for his mercy. You do the math."

"Hey! Have a little compassion!" Harry warned and Draco rolled his eyes. He knew Eris was tough enough to take it.

"She was alive for two years after her abduction." Eris said numbly. What had her mother gone through?

"That means that Professor Snape knew her whereabouts all along?" Hermione muttered to herself. Eris looked at her and frowned. Her father knew she was kidnapped and held prisoner by Voldemort but did nothing? When did he find time to father her if she was under Voldemort's thumb? Eris felt sick. She didn't want to think of the possibilities. Draco wasn't going to let her off easy, though.

"You speak Parseltongue." Was all he needed to say and suddenly the room they were in felt thick and hard to breathe in. Eris' already pale face got whiter. Harry looked at her with her long black hair and pale face. Suddenly the dream he had from a year ago came back full force.

"Oh my god…" Harry breathed out and Eris squeezed her eyes shut and let out a scream.

"He didn't…" Hermione tried to say but stopped. She didn't want to say it.

"I assure you. He most certainly did." Draco's voice was hard. Harry tried to judge his mood by his face but failed. Draco just looked stone faced. He wanted to punch the blonde. "My father—"

"STOP!" Eris had her wand out, tears fell freely from her eyes and she was shaking. "I don't want to hear about your rat of a father!"

No one stopped her when she fled. What would they say? What could they say? Draco stood where he was, completely tense and for the entire world regretting ever telling her what his father said. He swallowed the lump in his throat. He schooled his features and turned to the Gryffindors.

"This is not the way she should have found out." He said to them.

"What would you have done? Not told her?" Harry clenched his fists.

"She would have been happier that way!" Draco also clenched his fists. How dare Potter think he knew what's best for Eris. He knew her longer. After he had heard what his father told him he had vomited. He didn't want Eris to know because the thought was horrible. "She idolizes Severus Snape! What could be harmful about her thinking he's her father?"

No one knew what to say.

"This is…" Hermione was really uncomfortable now. She had gone into all this effort to find out about Eris' past and now that she knew she wished she would have left well enough alone. Dumbledore was right to ask her to keep off it. "This is bad."

"That's quite an understatement, Granger." Draco said.

"Now that you know your father's part in all of that what do you think about him?" Harry couldn't help but ask. Draco didn't look at him but let out a humorless laugh.

"He's my father. What do you think I feel?" Draco kicked a desk. "Betrayal is an awful emotion to experience. He made it seem so glamorous, what he had done. Like it was all for the greater good but all I could think about was how Eris was going to take the news."

"That's a step…" Hermione whispered. Draco, however horrible he was in the past, just showed an ounce of humanity.

"My father is all sorts of bad news." Draco furrowed his brows. He was just talking at this moment, not caring who was there. The Gryffindors were listening and that's more than he thought they'd do. "I told him about the incident with the beast in Hagrid's class."

"His name is Buckbeak." Harry spat out at the same time Ron yelled out "You did what!?" Hermione just groaned and put her head in her hands. This was going to be bad news.

"Shut up! At the time I just wanted to get Hagrid fired. It wasn't like he was going to leave Hogwarts or anything! I couldn't very well argue for the giant after all I've done in the past and the information my father trusted me with!"

"You should have done something the moment he told you, yes!" Harry roared.

"OH! Yeah! It would have been like asking him to kill me right then and there!" Draco roared back.

"He wouldn't have killed his only son." Hermione rolled her eyes but caught the look Draco gave her. "Would he?"

"If given a choice between the Dark Lord and a son that doesn't even measure up in his eyes in the first place, what do you think?" Draco was completely serious. He had that drilled into his brain since he was young enough to retain knowledge. It was such a part of his life that he didn't think it odd anymore. Draco's life wasn't as important as the Dark Lords, period. "Anyway, I think my father is going after Buckbeak as well. He's going to be tried and probably executed."

::

Eris went straight to Dumbledore's office. She was still crying and her sight was blurry. She had thought she saw something dark and the size of the Grim dog she had chased earlier going down the hall but couldn't be bothered to care. She mumbled the password to Dumbledore's office in between weeping and stumbled up the stairs to the old man. He was waiting for her.

"Did you know!?" Eris screamed out as soon as she saw him.

"Eris, please calm down…" Dumbledore started but Eris reached the desk and slammed her hands down.

"Don't tell me to calm down! I think I know when a good time to be calm is and when it isn't! This is not one of those times! Don't you dare tell me to calm the fuck down!" Eris screamed. Dumbledore waited patiently until Eris' breathing settled and she gave him a steely glare. "Did you know about my father?"

"We didn't know for sure. When we found out you spoke Parseltongue we were dismayed. Severus has been most distraught." Dumbledore opted for the honesty route. Knowing Eris for as long as he did, that was the best when she got this way. She was just like her mother. And in turn, she was just like Gillert. "We knew that Tom Riddle thought he loved your mother. He also wanted to use her seer abilities for his needs. To find out about the Order of the Phoenix as well as his future victories."

"Great. Who's Tom Riddle?" Eris took a seat and put herself in seething mode. She just seethed and took in information.

"That's Voldemort's real name." Dumbledore answered. "Tom saw the devotion Maelstra put into Severus. He wanted that same devotion directed at him. As soon as she disappeared, Severus found out who took her. At first he was told by Luscius that she had went of her own free will to his master's side. When Severus also joined to be closer to Maelstra, he found her there against her will. She was under the Imperius curse most of the time."

"What happened? Didn't my fath—I mean, Severus, didn't Severus do anything to save her?"

"It's alright to call him your father." Dumbledore said.

"Answer the question." Eris glared.

"He did. It took him several months to do anything. Apparently, Maelstra was quite disagreeable when she wasn't under the Imperius curse and was constantly watched by Deatheaters. Tom was the only one allowed to cast the curse on her. Tom didn't trust Severus around your mother, either. Severus, when he finally managed to, escaped with her to Ireland. They were there for close to a year before she disappeared one night. The next he saw of her, she had flooed to his residence, pregnant and near dead."

"How horrible." Eris had fresh tears streaming down her face.

"I thought that it was possible she was pregnant before she left Severus the second time…" Dumbledore shook his head ruefully. "When you spoke Parseltongue…"

"I see…" Eris didn't know what to think. For once in her young life she was completely still in her mind.

"With this knowledge…what will you do?" Dumbledore had a secret fear that she would embrace the dark side and join the Deatheaters if she had ever found out. He didn't want to lose her. There were dark wizards on both sides of her family, though.

"What will I do?" Eris asked herself. She let out a little laugh and looked Dumbledore in the eyes. What the headmaster saw in her eyes gave him hope and made him fear for her all at the same time. While he had a secret fear of her choosing the side of bad, Dumbledore also thought it a possibility that she will be so irate toward Tom Riddle that she would stop at nothing to destroy him. Eris was the kind of girl that would die trying to accomplish her goals. "What, indeed. I'll do the only thing I am able to think about right now. I'm going to kill my father."

"I was afraid of that. Listen, I must tell you more before you act hastily." Dumbledore made soothing hand movements to calm her down. "There is something you must know about Harry and a certain prophecy…"

::

Harry looked around the crowded hall for any sign of Eris. He hadn't seen her at all since they had talked in the empty classroom and she had run out. He wanted to talk with her. To make sure she was alright. It was strange that he wasn't even concerned about Sirius Black and his attack on the Gryffindor fat lady painting. Even now everyone was fearful for the safety of the students by herding them all together to sleep in the great hall and he was only worried about a girl finding out about her father.

"Looking for me?" Eris said. She held a pillow and blankets in her hand and was flanked by Draco, Pansy and Blaise. Harry assessed the way she looked. She seemed to be a little sullen but overall okay.

"As a matter of fact I was…" Harry started. He stopped when a blur of red shot past him Followed slowly by an amused Hermione.

"Eris, how are you feeling?" Ron asked as he gently took her free hand in his.

"I think I'll live." Eris' lips twitched a bit while Draco rolled his eyes and the other two Slytherins snickered. No one noticed everyone eying the group. It was strange to see Slytherins and Gryffindors…smiling…at each other.

"Did you want to stay here in this area tonight?" Harry offered and the four Slytherins eyed the area amongst Gryffindors warily. "I think it would prove to strengthen house unity if you would. Perhaps we can talk easier that way."

"Subtle, Potter." Draco inspected his nails but was smiling. Eris was already setting her pillow and blanket down next to Hermione's (With the help of Ron who seemed to think Eris was terribly frail now).

"So…we're staying here?" Pansy asked.

"Seems like." Blaise stretched his arms over his head. He didn't care one way or another. Blaise liked to go with the flow. Perhaps being around Eris AND the famous Harry Potter will add to the excitement.

"You." Ron mock glared at Blaise when he returned from helping Eris. The other boy paused and smiled smugly at the redhead. "We're playing chess. It's time you found a real challenger."

"Are you going to lead me to him?" Blaise chuckled but followed a very serious Ron toward his mat.

"Well, whatever." Pansy flipped her hair over her shoulder and strutted to Hermione and Eris. Harry blinked at how easy it was to convince her to stay. Even her friends were around and chatting comfortably. He looked over at Draco and saw mirrored in his eyes the same bewilderment.

"Well, Quidditch talk?" He offered the blonde. The Slytherin shrugged and settled his blankets down for the night.

::

Eris pursed her lips as she remembered the somber looking Harry as she left for Hogsmeade. He had been that way since the game. The first game Harry had ever lost. Eris had felt the Dementors closing in on him and cried out in alarm but it had been too late. Harry fainted again, lost the game, and broke his broom. Then he was never allowed to attend Hogsmeade weekend. With the addition of the attack on Gryffindor Tower by Sirius Black and the overload of homework by a very angry Snape, Harry's days weren't going well. She just didn't understand why Snape was contributing to Harry's bad time. She did get, however, why he had focused on teaching the defense class about werewolves though. She had pieced together that Professor Lupin was a werewolf the first month he took off on a full moon and when she saw Snape brewing a wolfsbane potion. She knew potions well enough to gather that was what he was making anyway. She didn't understand his personal crusade against werewolves but she guessed it must have been something to do with his school days. His dislike for werewolves and the fact that Eris hadn't really spoken to him in a while, might be what was making Snape so much more on edge. Perhaps she should try to patch things up with the man she thought was her father for so long. If only to make life easier for the rest of the students.

"Thinking about Potter?" Draco asked. They were sitting on a hill just outside Hogsmeade. They were able to see the city and ultimately the Shrieking Shack in the distance.

"That and other things." Eris replied. "I have a lot of things on my mind."

"When don't you?" Draco smiled. The two sat quietly for a moment before Draco decided to break the silence. "Do you like him?"

"Who? Harry?" Eris asked.

"Yeah." Draco looked sideways to see Eris' profile. She looked thoughtful.

"Perhaps sometimes. Sometimes I see him and he looks like the hero he's suppose to be." Eris shrugged. "Other times he looks completely lost and out of place here."

"I think he was raised by Muggles." Draco supplied. Eris made a noncommittal noise and they dove into silence again.

"Would you be horribly opposed to the idea of me kissing you?" Eris asked after a while and Draco's head whipped around.

"What was that?" Draco found Eris completely random sometimes. She looked at him with her big serious brown eyes and Draco found himself sighing. He had wanted to kiss her in the past but he never knew how to go about doing it. They had been together so long but only recently had they even thought about things like that. Draco licked his lips. He wasn't going to pass up the opportunity. "Um, sure, OK."

Eris' eyes fluttered closed and she leaned forward expectantly. Draco smiled at her face before leaning in as well. Her lips were soft and full. The kind of lips that were good for kissing. They were pliable, willing and completely wonderful. Except, Draco felt like he was kissing his sister. Eris made a sound of distress and leaned back. The look on her face told Draco that she felt the same way.

"You wearing cherry lip stuff?" Draco asked, trying to break the ice.

"Yes." Eris started to smile.

"Tastes good."

"Thanks." Eris' eyes shifted around. "You mind if we don't do that again?"

"Not at all." Draco smiled. "What is it with you girls and wanted to practice kissing on me?"

"What do you mean?" Eris half smiled

"Pansy asked me as well." Draco shrugged and leaned back on his hands.

"No, I think that one was the real thing." Eris chuckled.

"Hmm, perhaps I should ask her out." Draco thought aloud.

"Perhaps you should." Eris laughed.

::

When the group returned from Hogsmeade, Eris and troupe were greeted by a very irate Harry Potter. It had been found out, after he had snuck down to Hogsmeade, that Sirius Black was the betrayer of his family. Harry wanted retribution. Harry wanted blood. Eris told Draco, Pansy and Blaise that she would meet up with them later and decided to watch Harry incase he did something stupid in his anger. She knew about the prophecy and it would be incredibly stupid if Harry got killed before he could kill Voldemort. Both Ron and Hermione were grateful for the extra help. They decided to go see Hagrid for a bit of pepping up.

There was no pepping up at Hagrid's place. Eris found out about Buckbeak's trial then and stormed off in search of Draco. The three Gryffindors, with little help from a laughing Blaise and Pansy, had to pull Eris off of him. After the whole situation calmed down (and Draco nursing a split lip and a swollen eye) they decide to try and research past instances when magical creatures won trials. They found nothing hopeful.

Christmas day brought a bit of joy to Hogwarts. While Pansy and Blaise went home to their parents, Draco decided to stay with Eris. She was so proud of him. He apologized almost daily at causing Buckbeak's arrest. She eventually forgave him. They met up with the Gryffindors later and saw that Harry received the infamous Firebolt broom. Draco was envious. It was amazing that they were all getting along but Eris figured it was only a matter of time before something happened. The prophecy was nothing to joke about and Harry had quite a journey ahead of him. The least Eris could do was make it a bit easier on the hero. He was going to kill her father after all.

Hermione went to her in confidence after Harry received the Firebolt and asked if it was really safe for Harry to have. She was worried that Sirius Black might have given it to Harry with a curse on it. Eris assured her that while such things were possible, it would only take a few tests to insure the item was okay. The two girls, after convince Harry, set about doing just that. Afterward, they gave the broom a clean bill of health. No one needed to know about it after that.

At his first Quidditch game, Harry spun around confidently on his new broom. Eris silently cheered for him on the Slytherin side but scowled slightly when Harry flirted with the other team's seeker. Cho Chang or something. She had to remind herself that she didn't like Harry like that. It was only because of her interest in him as a hero. Not anything else. She was also amazed when Harry, catching sight of three robed Slytherins on the ground, cast a brilliant Petronis charm in their direction. He must have thought they were Dementors but Eris couldn't feel any in the area so she wasn't worried. The Slytherins, led by Theodore Nott, were punished for their joke.

::

"Neville Longbottom must be the stupidest boy on the face of the planet." Ron scowled. Not only was his pet rat, Scabbers, missing but Sirius Black tried to kill him in his sleep the night before.

"'Stupidest'?" Eris tossed a bit of her muffin in his direction. "I'm sure I can't think of a few others who fit the title better."

"Yeah, like Hermione! It was her cat who killed Scabbers!" Ron wailed. Pansy and Blaise looked at each other. How long was Eris going to amuse him? Hermione had stormed off after Ron's initial outburst and the Slytherins were left with the Weasley. Their good graces were far shorter than his other friends.

"Your rat was old. Perhaps it was a mercy killing?" Pansy smiled sweetly and Blaise and Draco laughed. Ron looked aghast. Honestly what did he expect from Slytherins? Comfort?

"That pet of yours bothered me." Eris twirled her ice tea lazily. The group was waiting for Harry to sneak out to Hogsmeade. Until then, she tried to be patient with Ron. "I didn't like him."

"You barely ever saw him!" Ron yelled.

"It's just a feeling." Eris continued. She figured if she continued to have a calm cool voice, Ron would eventually follow suite. It hasn't been working but Eris was hopeful.

"You should listen to her." Draco pointed his thumb at Eris. "She's a seer."

Ron snorted but just then a red faced Hermione ran up to the group. She was breathless but after a while they got the story from her. She met up with Harry and as they were talking about things (significant glance toward a grumbling Ron) they ran into Theodore, Crabbe and Goyle. Luckily Harry was under his invisibility cloak but as the three got increasingly violent and mean toward her, Harry stepped in and threw muddy snow at them. It was quite funny at first until Harry's cloak fell off and the trio ran to tattle on Harry. Harry had to run back toward school. Everyone decided to call it a day and go back to school after that. Ron went to give Harry an alibi and the rest of the group waited to hear the verdict.

::

It didn't take long. Later it was found that Theo and his new goons (Draco officially wrote them off) went straight to Snape with their findings. Snape apprehended Harry in the tunnels leading back to school but he didn't see the invisibility cloak. He did, however, find the map but was unable to make it work. Remus Lupin saved Harry from Snape but gave him a serious scolding. Harry confessed that Remus Lupin knew about the map and said that the map makers were trying to lure Harry out of the castle. Eris gave Hermione a significant look and the two girls made excuses to leave the group. Once out of ear shot Eris went right into her suspicions.

"You probably already know about Professor Lupin being a werewolf." She didn't waste anytime getting to it.

"Yes, I figured it out not too long ago." Hermione nodded.

"I think its odd that he would know the parchment was a map." Eris was told about the map shortly after Harry's first trip to Hogsmeade with it. After their night together in the Great Hall, the two groups were fairly close.

"What do you think? He's used it before?"

"He might need to have if he went to school here and was infected at the time." Eris nodded. "This is all speculation but I think he might be one of the original makers."

"What makes you say that?" Hermione was amazed at how insightful this Slytherin girl was. Did it have something to do with her seer abilities?

"Moony." Eris said simply. "It would make sense that a werewolf would be nicknamed Moony. Also, his Petronis is a spherical shape. Like a moon. Moony was one of the makers."

"Hmm. You might be on to something. I found out that Professor Lupin, Snape, Harry's parents and Sirius Black all went to this school at the same time when I was researching…erm…you."

"Same as my mother. Draco's parents as well. At the same time. Didn't the wizard that Sirius killed go to school at the same time too?" Eris asked. What on earth did they do back then? It would seem that the mess they made so long ago needed to be cleaned up by their children.

"Who?" Hermione asked. She didn't research Sirius Black as much as she should have. She was enveloped in a desire to learn about Eris at the time.

"Peter Petigrew." As soon as she said the words she heard a screeching in her head. The image of a rat went to the forefront of her mind. She clapped her hands over her ears and scrunched down on the ground as the screeching increased. "SHUT UP!"

Hermione was about to comfort her when all at once it ended and Eris stood up straight again. The two girls looked at each other. Hermione was about to say something when Eris shook her head in a tight 'no'. They decided silently not to talk about it.

::

Eris watched the curly haired girl rush in late to Divination. She looked exhausted and stressed out. Even though she could spot that she was, Eris couldn't find it in her to offer any sympathy. She knew the reason Hermione was stressed and tired. It was her own fault for taking on more than she could handle. Professor Trelawney was horribly accepting, however and barely made notice of the late girl. Hermione didn't stay long anyway and stormed out shortly after Trelawney found another grim in Harry's crystal ball.

The group was extremely solemn that day anyway. Professor Hagrid had announced that morning in class that Buckbeak was to be executed. There was nothing they could do. Draco was slumped in his chair, completely paralyzed with guilt since the announcement. Eris knew how Draco thought, getting a professor fired was one thing; killing was quite another and the boy felt like he was the direct cause of Buckbeak's sentence.

The depression of her longtime friend escalated to new heights when he lost the Quidditch game to Harry. Although, normally the blonde boy would blame someone else or say that Harry had cheated, he did neither. He admitted he wasn't into the game as much as he should have been and that Harry did a great job. It was the unmistakable evidence of his maturity that made Eris tell him everything she knew of his parents and the Basilisk in second year. Draco took it well with just a nod and a "I thought so". It broke her heart to know she had contributed to his falling spirits. She apologized but he waved it off. It certainly wasn't her fault that his parents were evil, he had told her.

Harry and his two Gryffindor friends went to comfort Hagrid the day of the execution while Eris and her Slytherin friends tried to talk to the executioners. They didn't have much luck. Especially when Eris got violent and started making threats. They were told to leave the premises. They stood on a vantage point up a hill to witness the proud Hippogriff stare down the axe. Eris ended up being enveloped into Draco's arms, her screams only slightly muffled as she was pressed into his chest.

::

Ron tried desperately to keep Scabbers still as the little rodent wiggled this way and that in an effort to escape. Hermione and Harry were trying valiantly to keep the invisibility cloak around them when they heard the thud of the axe. Everyone froze as they took in the information. Even Scabbers. Buckbeak had just been killed. The trio heard heart wrenching screams coming from atop the hill and looked up to see their Slytherin friends. Pansy was being hugged by Blaise as the two looked ashen faced and distraught but what really tore at Harry was the sight of Eris, weeping openly and clutching at Draco's robes for dear life. Draco's face was red, his brows furrowed and his jaw was visibly clenched in an effort not to succumb to tears as well. It was the sight that immediately had Hermione crying and running up the hill to join the group. Harry and Ron followed as well, invisibility cloak tucked away.

Just then, as if out of the blue, Ron was taken down by a big black dog and dragged into the forest. Everyone shouted in alarm. They raced toward the forest, hearing Ron's screams.

"What the hell just happened?" Pansy panted as they approached the Womping Willow just in time to see Ron's red hair disappear under the tree.

"That was the grim!" Harry shouted. Everyone attempted to get closer to the tree but in an effort to avoid the flailing limps, couldn't get far. Crookshanks, Hermione's cat trotted to where the group was and touched a knot on the tree that immediately stopped the movement. Eris turned toward Pansy and Blaise.

"Get help." Eris told them and they nodded. As an after thought, something she didn't question when it bounced in her head, added "Remus Lupin would be best."

As the two Slytherins ran off the three remaining entered the four. There was a pathway under the tree that the trio followed. It led to a dilapidated looking house that the three recognized as the inside of the Shrieking Shack.

"He's not here." Hermione whispered.

"Let's check around. He's got to be in one of these rooms." Harry said as he pulled out his wand. Draco and the two girls followed suite.

They found him in one of the upstairs bedrooms. Unfortunately, The grim, or rather Sirius Black, was waiting for them. He cast a spell that disarmed them. He certainly didn't expect Harry to immediately leap on him physically right afterward, though. Harry wrestled Sirius to the ground with the help of Draco and the two girls. After reclaiming their wands, Crookshanks moved protectively in front of Black. Harry wouldn't hex him when the cat could be hit as well so the four just stood there, pointing their wands at Sirius. Draco discovered that Ron had a broken leg so with the help of Hermione, he managed to maneuver the redhead to a comfortable position and away from Black.

Remus Lupin burst through the door immediately after the five cornered Black. He grabbed Harry's wand before he could kill Sirius with it, disarmed the other four and approached the escaped criminal.

"Where is he?" He asked Black quietly. Sirius nodded toward Ron and Lupin nodded. Then they embraced like long lost brothers.

"You're in on it!?" Hermione blurted out as Ron paled under the eyes of the two adults. "I can't believe it! After we kept quiet about you being a Werewolf! You traitor!"

"You knew I was a Werewolf? How very clever of you." Lupin started but Eris stepped forward.

"I think I'm beginning to understand." She said calmly. She looked over to Ron and gave him a comforting smile then looked at Harry and Hermione to do the same. Draco, she knew didn't need comfort, she knew he was glaring at the two. "Yes, Remus Lupin is a Werewolf but do you remember the other secret we talked about, Hermione?"

"I don't understand…" Hermione shook her head. "What does that…"

"Moony" Eris pointed at a startled Lupin. She swung her finger toward Sirius Black. "and…I'm assuming since your animagus form is a dog that you're Padfoot."

"You certainly are your mother's daughter." Sirius grinned adoringly. Eris narrowed her eyes in question but before Sirius could elaborate he was interrupted by a still irate Harry.

"It still doesn't change the fact that Sirius betrayed my parents and Remus is apparently helping him!" Harry spat.

"That simply is not the way of it." Remus offered calmly. "If you'll allow me to explain, there is a very complicated and convoluted explanation to everything."

Indeed there was. As it turned out both Remus Lupin and Sirius Black were very good friends with James Potter. The three friends, along with their other friend Peter Petigrew were collectively "The Marauders" and named Prongs, Moony, Padfoot and Wormtail. It was Peter, or Wormtail, that had actually betrayed the Potters and framed Sirius. He faked his own death and became known as Scabbers when he infiltrated the Weasley family. This story was interrupted by vehement denials on behalf of Ron which was hushed by the other teenagers as they wanted to continue hearing the story. Remus continued that his three friends had found out about his secret of being a werewolf almost instantly after they met and worked hard to becoming animagus's because of their desire to keep him company on the nights when he transformed. They succeeded during fifth year and the four were inseparable. He also explained why Severus Snape hated the group so much and why he would treat Harry with distaste. He said the Sirius wanted to play a prank on Snape and convinced him to go down to the Shrieking Shack on night when Remus was transformed. James rushed to save him before he reached the Werewolf form but the prank stuck with him. Snape always hated the friends before but after it was so much more.

"It was so much more than that!" A snarling voice yells out. Everyone present turned their head toward the noise as Severus Snape removes the invisibility cloak he was hiding under. "You left this at the base of the tree, Mr. Potter"

Snape immediately put Lupin in a full body bind and pointed his wand menacingly at Sirius Black. The children were at an odds. They weren't completely sure that they trusted Remus and Sirius but if it were true, they needed to stop Snape from harming them.

"Severus, please, we were explaining…" Sirius started.

"Shut up! I don't care about your excuses! This isn't about the Potters! This isn't about some stupid school yard bullying! I want retribution for Maelstra!" Snape screamed.

"My mother…?" Eris whispered but Snape was too far gone. He didn't hear her speaking.

"What could I…?" Sirius was shaking his head.

"You could have protected her! You could have kept her from going!" Snape yelled.

"She knew what she was doing!" Sirius started shouting too. "I trusted her! You should have too!"

"What the hell is going on!?" Eris screamed. This involved her too damn it. Why won't they look at her? Snape's free hand jutted out a finger in her direction. Sirius' eyes followed the movement to lock onto Eris.

"She wouldn't have been born to that monster if you and James Potter had told her mother not to go!" Snape yelled and Eris gasped. Sirius looked down guiltily. Harry had had enough and as it appeared, so did Hermione, Draco and Ron. All four of them cast stupefy at the same time and sent Severus back with so much force that he was out cold.

"You have SO much more explaining to do." Eris growled and glared at Sirius. Sirius exchanged looks with Remus and sighed.

"Your mother was as much a part of the Order as Harry's parents were. We all were. The Order was a group of witches and wizards who were fighting against the hold of Voldemort at a time when doing so would surely ensure your death. She was one of the first people involved because she felt it would be instrumental to the future. You mother was a very gifted seer. Before she was kidnapped she told me that she would be taken. When I offered to protect her she denied me. Maelstra was sure that being with the Deatheaters was important to the future as well. She said that nothing bad will happen to her but that she wouldn't give them the satisfaction of chaining her down. She would never submit to them and that in itself would protect her. Being volatile meant that the Deatheaters wouldn't use her for…certain things. And since she was abnormally resistant to the Imperius curse that meant that only their dark lord could keep her down for any length of time. She didn't foresee Snape following her though. I'm also unsure why she escaped with him when she did. I know she came to me again right before going back to the Deatheaters. She said she had a dream that if she didn't go back to the Deatheaters that Voldemort may never be vanquished. Her presence within the ranks would ensure victory for the Order later in the future. I'm sorry to say that both James and I told her to go back to the Deatheaters. She never told us that she would be killed. She never told us anything other than it was important for Voldemort's defeat to go back. I'm so sorry."

"Where does Peter fit into all of this?" Eris was on autopilot. She'd have to reassess everything later.

"Is he really disguised as Scabbers?" Harry, taking the cue to continue asked. Ron had Scabbers firmly in his hands and looked down at the rodent as it squirmed vainly.

"Yes." Sirius snarled. "A couple months after Maelstra left to join the ranks of the Deatheaters, Peter betrayed the Potter family and joined them as well. He told Voldemort where to find them and how to get in to them."

"How!?" Harry yelled.

"Peter was the secret keeper. He was the one who knew everything. All he had to do was tell Voldemort." Sirius replied.

"Why?"

"I don't know. I don't care. Its enough that he did. I'm going to kill him for it."

"I think he means, why focus on the Potters." Draco interrupted. The two adults blinked and looked at each other.

"The prophecy…" Eris offered. It shocked Remus and Sirius that she would know about it. "How did Voldemort find out about it?"

Sirius looked down again. Eris turned her focus on Remus who also looked down at his feet. They didn't need to say anything. She had a feeling what the answer was going to be. Her mother was a seer after all. Under the Imperius curse, she could have told them a lot of things. Her mother was the reason Harry lost his parents. She felt ashamed.

"Its…Its alright…" Harry's jaw was clenched and he looked upset. He made the same connection as Eris. "She must have been under the Imperius at the time."

"She made the choice to go back." Eris whispered.

"Enough." Harry said sternly and walked toward Ron. He grabbed the rat by the neck skin and thrust the screeching rodent at the two adults. "Here's the real culprit. Change him back so I can look at the traitor."

Peter was a short, balding man with nervous jitters. He tried to explain his reasoning behind the betrayal at first then took to pleading. He was met with steely resolve from all sides. Sirius, Remus, and Eris all wanted to kill the man right away but were met by opposition from Harry. Hermione and surprisingly Draco agreed that they shouldn't kill the man.

"My father wouldn't want his two best friends to become murderers." Harry explained. Draco shrugged.

"Besides, getting the real criminal might free this Black fellow's name." He added. Everyone looked at him with appraisal.

They tied Peter up, picked up a still unconscious Snape and started along the pathway that led out of the Whomping Willow. Sirius explained to Harry along the way that he was given guardianship over him as Godfather and that when this was all over he would like Harry to live with him. Harry was ecstatic. As soon as they exited into the night they heard a pain filled groan from Remus as he clutched at his belly. As one everyone turned to look up at the sky. Sure enough a full moon was present.

"Hurry! Run!" Sirius yelled before morphing into his dog form as Remus transformed into his Werewolf form. Peter yelled for help as everyone scattered but paid him no head. He was tied to the Werewolf. Remus wiggled out of the restraints and was about to leap at the running kids when he was tackled by Sirius in his dog form. The Werewolf ran deeper into the forest followed by Sirius.

"We have to help him!" Eris yelled. Both her and Harry ran toward the direction of the two beasts.

"Draco, Hermione and Ron. Watch the rat!" Harry yelled as the two disappeared.

Peter was inching toward Remus' dropped wand when Draco stepped on his hand. He looked up to see three wands pointed toward his face. Ron, Draco and Hermione smiled down at him.

"Ah, ah, ah." Draco smirked. "What on earth were you thinking you little rodent?"

::

"Harry!" Eris gasped. "I feel them! Dementors!"

Just as she said it they heard a yowl further in. Harry immediately dashed in the direction of the noise, leaving Eris behind. She tried to tell him to wait but the other boy was gone. Did he not remember his usual reaction to Dementors? Just when Eris was about to follow Harry in the same direction there was a rustle in the bushes directly in her path. Eris' heart stopped and her breath froze as she saw the Werewolf Lupin emerge from the bush. He sniffed at the air and eyed her with a predatory gleam. Eris turned tail and ran as fast as she could in the opposite direction. She could hear the creature behind her gaining ground. Who was she kidding? She couldn't outrun a Werewolf! Eris spun around, wand at the ready and prepared to face the oncoming beast.

"Don't kill me. Don't kill me. Don't kill me." She repeated under her breath as Werewolf Lupin approached her. There was a large flash of light in the direction Harry had run off to that momentarily distracted the Werewolf. Eris twirled her wand. "Wingardium Liviosa!"

She didn't wait to see how far he flew and took off running again. It was only a matter of time before the Werewolf took chase again but she wanted as much distance between them as she could before then. She was almost to the edge of the forest when she heard the panting of the beast nearly upon her. His warm breath was on her neck. Thinking fast, Eris fell to the ground just as the Werewolf leapt at her. His fur grazed the side of her cheek. The Werewolf skidded on the dirt and rounded on her again. Eris back crawled in a vain attempt to put distance between them again, her heels dug into the dirt for traction. The Werewolf must have decided she wasn't going to go anywhere so it slowly approached her again. Eris raised her wand but the beast batted it away, scratching her hand in the process. Eris yelled out in pain and alarm. The drool from the beast dripped on her bare leg. Numbly she hoped her legs were clear of cuts. She certainly didn't want to get infected. She was so scared she didn't even think about the possibility she might not live through this encounter. Suddenly the Lupin Werewolf made a strange gurgling sound and started to jerk around. Eris' fear muddled brain pieced together that he was changing back. Letting her head fall back on the ground she looked directly up to see the moon pass behind a mass of clouds. Lupin Werewolf crawled slowly up her body as he transformed back to human. Eris lay completely still, panting heavily as Remus Lupin finally collapsed on top of her.

"Ugh…" Remus Groaned and tried to forget the pain in his head. He slowly opened up his eyes to stare into glazed brown ones directly below him. At first he thought he had killed someone. The horror crept into his being like ice. Then the person slowly blinked and Remus scrambled off of the person to see Eris Snape lying motionless on the ground. The horror crept into him again. "Oh! Oh no! Oh, please say I didn't bite you! Please say you're alright! Eris. ERIS!"

"You're naked." Eris got into a sitting position and pointed at Lupin's exposed area. Remus immediately curled up to hide himself. Eris eased out of her robes and handed them to her professor. She was pale and stoic. It worried Remus. Eris Snape was in shock.

"Did I bite you? Do you remember anything?" He asked as the girl got off the ground and dusted herself off. She was inspecting her legs but Remus saw her bloody hand. "Oh no…I did, didn't I?"

"No. Thankfully you're an over confident Werewolf." Eris walked in the direction she remembered her wand flying. "If you would have attacked me right away instead of slowly crawling up my body then it would have been over and you would have woken up to my corpse staring at you."

"What about your hand?" Remus got up as well. Eris' robe reached just to his knees and was really tight around the shoulders but it would do. He closed the clasps to insure complete modesty. "You're bleeding a lot."

"Just a scratch. You did it when you knocked my wand from my hand." Eris shuffled around the bushes for her wand. "Ah, here it is."

"Uh…" Remus didn't know what to do. Eris paused staring at her wand clasped in her bloody hand. She let out a breath and turned her glistening brown eyes toward him.

"I was scared." She whispered. Remus was awed by the control this petite wisp of a girl. The whisper was all that was said before she took a deep breath and smiled. "I guess now I know why there were teeth in my tea."

"I'm so sorr—" Remus started.

"Save it. It's not like you have control over it. I don't need your apologies." Eris sat down on a rock and took off her shoe and one sock. She wrapped the sock around her bleeding hand and replaced the shoe. "I have a question you can answer that might make things better."

"What is that?" Remus approached the girl.

"When my mother visited Sirius and James, were you present?"

"I was." Remus nodded.

"Was she pregnant?" Eris asked bluntly. Remus blinked and tried to remember. "I mean, the timeline doesn't make sense. I was born about the same time as Harry was. If she went back to the Deatheaters several months before Harry's parents were killed she couldn't have gotten pregnant while she was with them. Not if I was carried to term. She was only gone six months."

"You're a very smart girl." Remus smiled.

::

When he woke up in the infirmary after the events of the previous night Harry was dismayed to find out they had let Peter Pettigrew go. They said there just wasn't enough evidence to keep him but Harry was sure that Luscius had something to do with it. For the time being, Black was still a wanted man and was taken into custody. Luscius, once again pushed to give him the "kiss". It was granted. It was then that Hermione told him about her time turner and with the blessing of Dumbledore the two traveled back to save both Buckbeak and Sirius. Ron, Eris and the rest would have to be filled in later.

Afterward, with Sirius atop of Buckbeak's back and flying away to freedom, Harry thought about the consequences Remus might be going through for attacking students. As it turned out, he resigned as Defense teacher. He told Harry that he just couldn't be trusted with the safety of the students when three nights out of the month he was a danger to them. The attack on Eris had really shaken him. He was glad she was okay but he couldn't risk it happening again. Snape was credited with finding and capturing Black. He would have outted Remus to the authorities too if it weren't for the vehement denials of Eris. She said that she had cut herself falling down and there was no Werewolf involved. Snape knew better but there was no proof. He let it go but was in a sour mood for the rest of the school year. Eris was going to have to have a little heart to heart with her father during the summer.

Harry was determined not to go back to the Dursley's ever again so he made plans to spend the summer with Ron at the burrow. The group said their goodbyes and promises to write during the summer. Eris convinced Draco to spend the summer with her and he sent word to his family saying just that. There would be consequences but they'd deal with them later. Draco was securely on Eris' side and Eris was on the side of Harry Potter. Voldemort must die.


End file.
